Love is all that Matters
by JKG25
Summary: Starts off in Chicago 1917,Bella&Edward's parents set them up and they start courting.They get married in May 1917.Bella gets pregnant.Edward gets sick then changed.Bella is devestated and ends up in 2005 still pregnant& all alone until she sees Edward.
1. The start of forever

_Summary: Bella Swan is the daughter of Dr. Charles Swan and Mrs. Renee Swan. They moved to Chicago in 1916 for a better life and more opportunities. Edward Masen is the son of Edward Masen Sr, a lawyer at a prestigious law firm and Mrs. Elizabeth Masen. The Swans and Masens set up their children and they click. They get married in May of 1918, right before Edward turns 17. When they get pregnant the families are thrilled and then the influenza strikes and when Edward and his family fall ill both Edward and Bella's father forbid her from going to the hospital in fear that she will get sick and the baby will be harmed. When She receives news of Edwards Death something happens and she ends up in 2005, still pregnant and no idea as to what is going on, until she meets someone that looks a lot like her husband. _

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I do not own any of them. No copyright infringement intended. This disclaimer goes for this entire story and will not be repeated in every chapter. **

* * *

><p>April 1917- Chicago, IL USA<p>

Bella-POV

Today was the day I was due to meet Edward Masen. My family and I moved to Chicago six months ago because my father got a very good job at one of thehospitals in Chicago. We had been living in a small town previously and while being a doctor was a respected position it didn't pay very well and my father wanted tobe able to provide better for his family. He wanted to give his only daughter the chance to meet a husband that could provide for me and take care of me. He wanted my mother to be part of a social circle. It is after all why his parents came to this country. They came in search for better things. My mother, Renee, (She was French)met Elizabeth Masen at a few charity events in which my parents donated and became involved in various charities with her. They had been talking about trying to setme up with her son, Edward. We were both fifteen but wanted to allow us time to get to know each other if he were to court me. We both reluctantly agreed to themeeting and now he was going come over with his parents and meet me. I was excited but scared at the same time, what if he didn't like me. I was nothingspectacular, I had brown hair and brown eyes from my father. I was thin, so I never needed a corset, but had barely any curves to me. Maybe I would get lucky.

At 4pm the bell rang and my mother went to answer it. My father walked into the living room with me and stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder. He hadworked the midnight shift from 12am-12pm so he could be home for this. My mother opened the door and said "Mr. and Mrs. Masen, Welcome to our home" and walked them into the living room. I saw both of them. Mr. Masen talk tall by muscular, had light brown hair and hazel eyes, Mrs. Masen was a petite woman with reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes. And behind them was Edward or who I assumed to be him. A perfect mixture of his mother and father and was gorgeous. He had reddish brown hair as well and emerald green eyes but was tall and muscular like his father. My father stepped forward, "Hello, I am Charles Swan, this is my wife Renee Swan and this here is my beautiful daughter Isabella Swan", he shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Masen and Edward. Mr. Masen introduced his family. "Hello, Charles, nice to meet you I am Edward Masen Sr., this here is my wife Elizabeth Masen, and this is my son Edward Masen Jr." During all this Edward and I were looking at each other trying to figure one another out. My mother motioned for all of us to sit. They all started talking and Edward and I continued to stare at one another slightly smiling. Iwas trying not to but he was so handsome.

At 5:00pm my mother went to check on dinner and came back and told everyone dinner would be ready in half an suggested that maybe Edward and I might want to go sit on the porch and talk a for a little bit. I waited for him to acknowledge and stand before I did. I was afterall a lady and didn't want to be viewed as desperate to get a man alone. He nodded and stood offering a hand to help me up which I gladly accepted. We walked tothe porch and sat down in the two chairs. He started, "Well, Miss Swan, I think this meeting is going fairly well, don't you?" "Yes, it appears to be going well and pleasecall me Bella, I don't know why my father insists on calling me Isabella because nobody ever does." "Ok, Bella well then I insist you call me Edward." "Ok Edward, sowhat do you do for fun" I asked him. "I do what most boys do; I play baseball and horse around. I do like to read and write as well. What do you like doing?" He askedme. "I love reading as well, my favorite book is Wuthering Heights, I also like to dance and sing and love to play the piano". He smiled and said "Maybe you can play fo me sometime, I love classical music and would love to hear you play or even sing if you would prefer". "That would be lovely." I told him. There was no talking for a fewminutes and then he said, "Bella, If I may be so forward to say so, you are very beautiful and I find it difficult to keep a straight thought around you so please forgiveme if I ever offend you in anything I say." I smiled and looked away and said "Thank You for the compliment Edward and so far you have not offended me at all, andyou are rather handsome yourself". We smiled at each other for a few minutes and then my mother opened the door to say that dinner was being put on the stood up and gave me his hand once again to help me and I couldn't help notice the tingles that went through my body.

Dinner went very well and I made plans to see Edward for a picnic on Saturday. Needless to say our families were pleased that we were getting along so well. I told my girlfriends at school about meeting Edward Masen and they told me I was lucky because he never expressed an interest in anybody that his parents introduced him to before. I smiled and explained we had arranged a picnic for the both of us on Saturday. The rest of the week went by without notice and I got up Saturday morning excited to be spending a couple hours with Edward getting to know him. Since it was still too soon to be alone with him our mothers were accompanying us but were going to sit in another area of the park so we could talk and get to know each other. When Edward arrived with his mother he was carrying a picnic basket for us and offered be his arm to escort me. I smiled up at him and let him escort me which turned out to be a good thing because on the steps I lost my footing and almost fell. Luckily Edward had quick reflexes and put his other hand out to steady me all while being the perfect gentlemen. I could hear our mother smiling and laughing behind us. When we got to the park I set out the blanket and took out the food for us to eat. Edward managed somehow managed to make me smile all the time. Always saying the right thing and doing the right thing. He was always the perfect gentleman and never once tried to do something inappropriate. He valued my reputation as much as I did. After 3 more dates he pulled me aside and asked if he could officially court me, that he already asked my father's permission but didn't want to diminish my choice if I did not fancy him that way. I quickly agreed and he kissed my cheek and told me that he would see me to walk me to school in the morning. I was smiling and my parents were happy. I was happy and I assumed life really couldn't get any better than that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone liked the first chapter, I decided to write this because I thought it would be a good twist on the standard Bella goes back in time to 1918 ****and meets Edward. I do not intend on begging for reviews or posting tons of authors notes. I just plan on writing the story. If anyone has any requests that they would like to see please let me know. The summary gives an idea as to what the plot line is going to be right now but that may change. **


	2. Edwards Birthday

Chapter 2

June 1917- Chicago, IL USA

Edward and I had been courting for two months now and I was really enjoying the time I spent with him. We went to numerous balls and charity events together, we talked and laughed, we joked and we were perfect together. He let me have a say in our planned activities and he made me smile all the time. He would bring me flowers every Sunday before church and then the families would have dinner together after church. Life was good. Edwards birthday was coming up and he was turning sixteen the prime age for courting. He told me he thought his father was going to get him a motorcar but I doubted it those were expensive and the Masens had a lot of influence but I doubted that they would do that. I however got Edward an autographed ball from one of his favorite white sox players of all time. It cost a bit too but I knew he would love it. The Masens' were throwing a party for Edward and all his school friends were going and this would be the first time meeting them. He wanted to officially introduce me as his Bella so nobody could get any ideas. He constantly mentioned that men would stare at me on the street like I was a piece of meat and he didn't like it. If he announced that we were officially courting maybe it would deter some of the boys our age. He was protective of me and a little possessive at times but his heart was in the right place. He cared for me and I for him.

The morning of Edwards party I went over early to help Mrs. Masen decorate the backyard and also prepare the games. Turning sixteen was a big deal for everyone because it meant that they could drive and it also meant that they could marry if they chose to do so but most waited until they were 18 and a legal adult. If a couple married before they were 18 it was customary to stay with either the set of parents to help with the early years of marriage. To teach a woman how to be a wife and to teach a man how to take care of his wife and make decisions for the both of them. Tradition just as important as reputation in our society and I am not going to break either.

"Bella, you ok dear, you are daydreaming again". Mrs. Masen asked. "Yes, I am fine just thinking about Edward and hoping he likes what I got him for his birthday", I told her. She smiled at me patting my hand and asked if I could help set up the refreshment table. I told her I would and started setting up, I was busy and distracted by my own thoughts I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I turned around to go get more ice out of the icebox for the drinks and ran straight into Edward and jumped back half a foot. "Bella, are you alright, I didn't mean to startle you, my mother told me you were out back here setting up and I was going to see if you needed any help" As soon as my heart caught up to me I smiled and told him I was fine and not to worry because it was his birthday party. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and put his arms around me and kissed me on my forehead. "I really am sorry if I scared you, but not sorry I get to comfort you now". He smiled at me and I melted. He was perfect in every way. I smiled back at him and just melted more into his arms. He held me for a few minutes before letting me go. I was one lucky girl.

At 11am sharp the guests started to show up and I greeted them with Mrs. Masen. She told me that since Edward and I were courting and I was the other important woman in Edwards life it was my responsibility to greet everyone with her. I had no problem with this. It made me nervous when I heard her talk about how the way we were going she heard wedding bells in the near future, I almost cried when she told me she couldn't have imagined a better woman than me for her son. She knew I could and would take care of him as he would me. What did I do to deserve so much happiness. Once all the guests were there Edward got everyone's attention and said, "Thank You, for coming to celebrate my sixteenth birthday with me, I am very happy to have everyone here with me on this glorious day. I also wanted to say thank you to my parents who did an amazing job at pulling the party together and my girl, Bella Swan. For all of you that haven't met her she is the one standing near the refreshment table as red as a radish right now." And everyone laughed at his joke as they turned to stare at me and I got more red. My father put his hand on my shoulder and smiled and said "if he mentions you in public like that and refers to you as his it means he really adores you and wants to further the relationship, maybe a wedding is in the near future like Mrs. Masen said." I smiled again at my father and then locked eyes with Edward as he said "Lets Dance and oh Bella can you come up here so I can finally dance with you like you promised". Everyone clapped and I walked over to Edward where he took my hand and started to dance with me. His friends looked jealous and his parents and my parents looked pleased. I looked up into Edwards eyes and knew my future somehow involved him.

The party went as planned, food, gifts, games, dancing and cake and it was a great day. After I helped his mother clean up a bit she told me that my mom would help her and to go for a walk with Edward that she had a feeling he wanted to talk to me since he had been trying to get me alone all day. I agreed and thanked her. I found Edward and said, "So what is this I hear about you wanting to get me alone all day?" He smiled and said. "Let's go for a walk". He offered me his arm again as my escort and always the gentleman. I took it and we walked out to the street and down to the park. We sat down on a bench and he pulled something out of his pocket. A rectangular box with a bow on it, and said "this is for you Bella". I smiled at him and said, "Edward it is your birthday you are the one that should be receiving gifts now me." He ran his hand through his hair in a nervous habit and said, "I bought this for you and thought that today would be a good time to give it to you since I did announce to everyone that you were my girl today." I took the box and opened it and inside was a gold necklace with a locket attached to it in the shape of a heart. On the front of the heart was 3 stones a Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. It was beautiful and I was speechless. Edward took my hand in his and said, "Bella, I know we have only known each other a short time but I care about you deeply. I love you with all my heart and I wanted to give you something to show that commitment from me. I know that it is a little early for an engagement but I wanted you to know how I felt and thought a heart shaped locket was the best way to do it." I looked at him and his eyes were brimming over with emotion. "Oh Edward, it is beautiful and I feel the same way about you. I love you too and I cannot wait until I can become your wife. But I agree with you that it is a little early for an engagement." I threw my arms around him and hugged him as hard as I could as he did to me. Slowly he pulled away still staring into my eyes and gently brushed his lips upon mine. My body felt like it would explode. "I love you Bella" He told me. "I love you too, Edward" I responded. He helped me put the necklace around my neck and stood up offering a hand to me. "So Bella, you really wouldn't mind becoming my wife someday" he asked me, "I wouldn't mind at all, as long as you promise me you never would leave me" I responded. "trust me there is no way that will happen you are too important to me." We walked back to the house smiling and laughing, when we got inside his mother smiled at me knowingly while I played with the necklace looking up at Edward as he was looking at me. A wedding was defiantly in the making.


	3. Summer of Love

Chapter 3- summer of Love

July, August, September 1917, Chicago, IL USA

Edward and I had been courting now since April and we already declared our love for one another. My mother was worried about our relationship moving too quickly but I was not worried. Edward was a perfect gentleman and my mother knew it. My father was happy that a boy from such an affluent family was courting his daughter. He even bragged about it to his new colleague a Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he was a second generation from England and roughly the same age as my father. Tonight my father was going to have him and the Masen's over for dinner. He claimed that he was just trying to introduce him to affluent members of the community.

At 5:00pm the doorbell rang and I went to go get it to greet our guests. On the doorstep was a beautiful man, it was hard to believe that he was human, but he was and he was my fathers new colleague and I had to be nice to him. "Hello, you must be my fathers' new colleague, Dr. Cullen, my name is Bella. Please come in" He came in and said "Thank You Bella, it is nice to meet you what a beautiful home you and your family have". I showed him to the sitting room where my parents were already sitting with the Masen's. Edward looked worried and I went over to him and sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and gazed into my eyes. I think he may have been jealous. Dinner was tense and after it was done, my father and Dr. Cullen left to go to their late night shift at the hospital but not before he said goodbye to all of us.

When I went to sit on the porch with Edward I asked him if he was ok. He looked at me and said that he didn't like the way that my fathers colleague had looked at me when I met him. It looked like he was appraising me and I him. I reassured him that the man held no interest to me and that the only man I have ever been interested in is the wonderful man next to me that I loved with all my heart. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. I loved it when he did this but usually only did it when he felt threatened that someone would take me away from him. No matter what I said to him he always seemed to have that fear. "I love you Bella, please don't ever forget that ok?" I looked up at him and replied, "How could I ever forget that when I love you just as much." He laughed and kissed my head again. He hadn't kissed me on the lips since the evening in the park and I wished he would do it again but I knew he wouldn't until we were engaged.

After that stressful night with Dr. Cullen and the Masens things got better and Edward and I more serious. We had a lot of fun and experienced a lot of things together. We went to little Italy and tried pizza together went to an amusement park and had fun, we went to baseball games and once Edward got his motorcar that he told me his father would get for him we went on drives around the city. We saw moving picture shows at the theatre and went to see plays and concerts put on by Chicago Philharmonic. We had a great relationship. When my birthday was coming up he started acting strange and jittery. I wasn't sure why and I asked him several times but he said it was nothing just nervous about a test at school, since it was his final year he had to make sure to pass everything so he could go to college. I let it go but he still acted strange and My mom, nor Mrs. Masen had any insight into it but they gave each other knowing smiles. I decided to leave it alone and Edward would tell me when he was ready. My sixteenth birthday was coming up and my parents were throwing a ball in my honor. I told them it wasn't necessary but they said it was because I was a young lady and of age to become a wife and had to be presented to society as a lady. I just nodded and told them once again it wasn't necessary to spend that kind of money on a party but they insisted.

A week before the ball Edward and I made plans to have a picnic in the park and he seemed to be over his nerves. When he picked me up in his motor car and we drove to the park on the other side of the city I was worried. He said he wanted to take me someplace special since my birthday was going to be occupied by dancing and mingling. He helped me out of the car and we walked into the park and found a spot under a tree facing away from everyone else. We ate our lunch and Edward said we should go put the stuff back in his motor car so we could walk around the park a little bit. I agreed with him and did what he wanted. I was just so happy to be spending time with him. We walked for a bit and the we stopped next to the river and Edward looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. He told me that he loved me and he would love me for eternity, he then dropped down on one knee took out a ring and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every single day of forever, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I just looked at him looking up at me through his long eye lashes and couldn't stop smiling. "Of course I will marry you Edward, Yes, Yes, Yes a thousand times yes I would be so happy to become your wife". He placed the ring on my finger and kissed it, stood up and hugged me while picking me up and twirling me around in a circle. I couldn't help but giggle while he did this. When he stopped and put back on the ground he kissed me. Once again I thought my knees would give way. I loved this man and he was going to be my husband.

On the way home he held my hand and kept placing sweet kisses on my hand saying things like "I cannot wait to be married, I want to get married as soon as possible." And my favorite, "I am so happy you agreed to be my wife I cannot wait to be your husband". Apparently he wasn't just saying those things either because he wanted to get married next year before we both turned seventeen. I asked him, "Won't that look suspicious to people if we get married after only a year of courting". He relplied, "I don't care what people think it looks like. I love you and I always promised myself that once I found the girl I loved I would marry her as soon as possible so we could start our lives together and a family. Life is too short Bella and I want to spend every last second of mine with you. Please can we get married as soon as possible?" I nodded and told him, "If it is ok with our parents, to have a wedding so soon than it is fine with me because I cannot wait for you to be my husband and I your wife." We arrived at the house and as expected on my part both sets of parents were there.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked up the steps hand in hand. When we walked through the door the parents were waiting in the sitting room. I pulled Edward along as he smiled down at me and I giggled back at him. Edward took my hand and said to our anxiously awaiting parents, "Bella has agreed to marry me". Both my mother and Mrs. Masen came running over to me asking to see the ring and smiling at me saying congratulations. Both my dad and Mr. Masen shook Edwards hand and said the same. Edward and I sat down and he started, "Mother, Father, Dr. Swan, Mrs. Swan Bella and I want to get married as soon as possible. We love each other and want to start our lives together and we don't see the point in waiting because time will not change how we feel about one another" His father asked the question I was dreading, "Is there a particular reason you would have to get married quickly". Edward simple stated, "Other than the fact that we love each other, there is no reason we have to get married quickly and there is no reason we have to wait either. Let people talk, I want to make Bella my wife as soon as possible. I love her with every fiber of my being". Both mothers were looking at each other, then they looked at me and I nodded in agreement so they knew this was what I wanted. "I think we can get a wedding together by May, but that is the soonest I will allow", My mother told us. I smiled as Edward kissed my cheek.

The next morning Mrs. Masen and my mother and I started on planning the wedding. We were going to announce Edward and my engagement at my birthday ball. We had planned on May so that we could dispel any rumors that said I was with child and had to get married. The day after the engagement our parents arranged a photographer to come to the house where our engagement announcement pictures would be taken. Once the picture was taken Edward kissed me and the photographer snapped a picture and I laughed and said, "at least now I have proof you kissed me put in our wedding album". He laughed and kissed me again and said, "Why would you need proof, once we are married I plan on kissing you all the time and anytime I want." Edward went off with my father after that and was talking to him about plans for after the wedding. It was decided that I would like at the Masens with Edward since his families place was not only bigger but had more room available in case we started a family right away.

At my birthday ball my father got up on the stage and announced that Edward had something to say. He told me happy birthday and announced that a week ago he asked me to be his wife and I accepted. He then went on to say how I had made him the happiest man on earth by just agreeing to be his wife. Everyone clapped as he pulled me to him and hugged me. The announcement ran in the paper the next day and the day after. I cut out a copy of it to include in our wedding book that we would one day show our children. I was going to be marrying Edward Masen and I couldn't wait to be his wife.


	4. The Wedding and so much more

Chapter 4 – The Wedding and so much more.

May 1918- Chicago, IL USA

The last nine months went by quickly and instead of feeling like I knew Edward for only 13 months I felt as if I knew him all my life. I loved him with all of my heart and would have done anything I could to protect him. He of course did everything in his power to protect me even from the rumors that started after the engagement was announced. I remember it clearly.

_Flashback_

_November 1917_

_We were sitting in church waiting for mass to start when I heard the first rumors. The women in front of us were talking about us as I was looking at Edward and he held my hand protectively. "Did you hear that the reason the Masen boy and the Swan girl is getting married is because she is with child? Apparently they got a little to friendly on one of their outings. That is why they are getting married so quickly." Edward stiffened on the side of me and I whispered in his ear to ignore them, he said "How can I ignore then when they are tarnishing your good name and reputation". I begged him to leave it alone as soon people would figure out due to my lack of a baby that I was not with child. He wouldn't he tapped the woman on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me I didn't mean to listen in but when I hear my fiancée's name I cannot help it. She is not with child and the fact that you are helping spread these rumors especially in a church of all places is simply ridiculous. I will not allow for her good name to be tarnished. She is a wonderful woman with the kindest heart in the world and we are marrying because we love one another. There is no other reason other than love." The woman quickly apologized to him for insulting me and turned back around. I loved him more than anything in that moment. He protected me. _

Once Febuary rolled around people realized I could not be with child. Dr. Cullen even defended me to some nurses that were talking while he was working one evening. He had come around the next morning and told my father and I about the nurses so we would know. My father thanked him and shook his hand and Edward even went to the hospital to thank Dr. Cullen personally for defending my honor. Apparently Dr. Cullen walked to the nurses station heard them talking and told them it was obviously just a rumor if I had been in fact with child I would be showing by now which I wasn't. When Edward went to thank him he told him he would not allow for rumors to be spread in the hospital it looked bad and I was a nice girl and I didn't deserve to be the target of all the talk in Chicago. He didn't creep me out after that.

Today was my wedding day. It was May 21, 1918. It was a month before Edwards birthday so we would be back from our honeymoon by the time his birthday rolled around. He had also finished schooling two weeks ago and was starting college in the fall. He had been accepted to the medical program and was looking forward to it. My father apparently had encouraged him to follow his desire to work in a science related field. The planning for the wedding went smoothly. My dress was made custom and was beautiful, it was made of lace and satin and cost a lot of money but my mother insisted that I have a wedding dress worthy of my beauty and said that it was one of the most important parts of the wedding. We were going to have a small wedding in our gardens with a reception to follow at the Masen's house. We agreed that two separate places for the wedding would be good so we didn't have to set up tables quickly for the reception after the ceremony. I was going to be carrying a bouquet of Lilies and Orchids and the colors for the wedding were blue and silver. My mother thought it looked pretty.

I hadn't seen Edward in two days. Apparently that was tradition as well. Our parents planned on moving my things to Edwards house while we were on our honeymoon. We planned on taking the train to boston and staying in a hotel there. I had always wanted to see the east coast and Edward agreed to do whatever I wanted. He was always doing anything to make me happy. My mother was finishing my hair which I decided to pin back so it wasn't in my face and Mrs. Masen was attaching my veil and telling me how beautiful I looked. She told me that she had something for me. We sat down and she pulled out a box inside was a beautiful set of earrings. I thanked her and she told me that we were soon to be family and to feel free to call her Elizabeth or mother if I preferred. I agreed and before I knew it, it was time to walk down the aisle. My mom and Elizabeth went out to take their seats and I saw Edward standing under the arch of flowers with his father. My Dad walked into the room and said, "Its time, my little girl is getting married and to a wonderful man. You couldn't have chosen someone better than him. Lets not keep him waiting any longer. He is anxious to see you and become your husband". My father escorted me down the stairs as the music started and then as we walked down the aisle he had to keep a steady hand on me so I wouldn't run towards Edward. I was happy. When the priest started the ceremony he asked "Who gives this woman to this man?" My father said in a shaky voice, "I do". He then put my hand in Edwards and closed our hands together and went to take a seat with my mom. We had traditional vows and he gave me a beautiful wedding ring to match his grandmother's engagement ring. The priest pronounced us husband and wife and told Edward to kiss me. He did and continued to kiss me. It wasn't the standard chaste kisses he gave me before. Finally we pulled away and everyone was clapping but I couldn't stop gazing at my husband.

The reception followed the normal routine and we left to go to one of the fanciest hotels in Chicago to spend our wedding night before we left on our honeymoon tomorrow morning. I was nervous because I was innocent in all ways and tonight I would give myself freely to my husband and he would break my maidenhead and make me his in all senses of that word. I wondered if I would be one of the woman that got pregnant on her honeymoon. I wanted to be round with Edwards child. I couldn't wait to start a family with him. I love him and he loved me. Once we were at the hotel Edward carried me over the threshold into our room and placed me down. He told me, "Bella, I know you are nervous about consummating our marriage and I just wanted to let you know that I am nervous as well. But I know I love you and we will figure things out together. I promise I will not hurt you, and if I do please tell me." I nodded and he kissed me deeply and held me tightly. He pulled me closer and I could feel a part of Edward I never felt before. He was aroused and he wanted me. He slowly unbuttoned my dress as I unbuttoned his shirt. Soon we were standing there naked in front of each other. He led me to the bed and we proceeded to make love for the first time. He was gentle and caring and did everything he could to make me comfortable. He was perfect and I loved him.

When we awoke the next morning we left for Boston on our honeymoon. The train ride was long and I was so glad to be off the train when we got there. We visited all the historical sights and went to the beach just north of the city. We made love every night and we talked all day. It was perfect but before I knew it, it was time to head back to Chicago to start our lives officially together. Edward had taken an internship with Dr. Cullen this summer working in his lab. Dr. Cullen was doing some research and needed an intern and offered it to Edward since he knew he could trust him. My days were going to be filled with helping Elizabeth around the house and also helping plan the charity functions with my mom and Elizabeth. Edward wanted to start a family right away so basically this was all going to be busy work until we conceived a child.

When we arrived back in Chicago we fell into that routine. Edward worked at the hospital with Dr. Cullen than came home and we made love every night. We probably annoyed his parents but we were in love and we were discovering each other. By August Edward started to worry if we were doing something wrong as I should have become pregnant by then. I told him not to worry I was probably just stressed and needed to relax a little. I reassured him that by September we should have good news just in time for my seventeenth birthday. He smiled at that and then proceeded to make love to me twice as much to try to get me pregnant. As planned by September I was with child. Edwards child was growing inside of me. Since I didn't feel comfortable with my father keeping tabs on my vitals Dr. Cullen offered to do it and we all trusted him by this point. The only problem was that his hands were very cold all the time.


	5. The Influenza Outbreak

Chapter 5- The Influenza Outbreak

When Dr. Cullen estimated I had actually gotten pregnant in July but when Edward and I talked I hadn't missed my monthly cycle yet and I was so stressed about it I hardly noticed. So when we found out I was nearly two months pregnant. September brought with it some concerns. Both my Father and Dr. Cullen were worried about my health due to the outbreak of the Spanish Flu. It was claiming lives left and right and Edward was frightened for me and our unborn child. He tried to protect me by keeping me home. I tried to keep him home as well but he had college and he had just started classes.

When Edwards father fell sick with the flu he was taken to the hospital where Elizabeth stayed with him. Edward wanted to see his dad but he had to take care of my because I was so sick due to my pregnancy. He kept in contact with Dr. Cullen to ensure I didn't show any symptoms. We all knew that if I fell sick with this flu I would not make it, not in my condition with my immune system so compromised because of my pregnancy.

We soon got news from Elizabeth that Edwards dad did not make it. In early October she fell sick and as much as I wanted to go help Edward, Dr. Cullen and my father forbid me from stepping foot in the hospital. My mother came over to stay with me during the day and Edward went to his mothers bedside. After a week of this Dr. Cullen called me and told me that Edward had fallen ill with the influenza as well. He told me I was to stay home and not come to my husband's bedside. I needed to be with him. He was my husband and I loved him. He could not die alone. I knew this was going to claim him. What about me and our child. I did not want to live without him but I had to protect his child. The one thing he wanted just as badly as marrying me. He wanted our family to go on.

Dr. Cullen kept me informed as to the status of my husbands' condition when it worsened I told Dr. Cullen to do whatever he could. I knew he was a gifted doctor and what others couldn't do he could. I begged him to do what the other doctors could not, I begged him to save Edward, I begged him to save him in any way that he could. He agreed to do everything he could.

The next morning I got a call from Dr. Cullen, he apologized and told me that Elizabeth passed in the middle of the night and that Edward had also been taken by the influenza. He apologized again but I could barely hear him, I collapsed on the floor with him screaming, "Bella, Bella, Bella" and everything went black. I awoke in my bedroom, my father must have carried me up there. I got down on my knees and started to pray that this was all a nightmare. I had too much happiness and this was the universes way of taking some of it back. This disease claimed the life of one half of my family and the love of my life. He promised he wouldn't leave me. He promised me her would never leave. I prayed harder and cried harder.

"Dear God, Please Please Please give him back to me. I need him. I cannot do this without him. If you take him you have to take me, we are a package deal. I need to be with him. What kind of sick joke is this. We are having a baby and you take him away from this baby. Now this child will be fatherless and I cannot do anything about it. I will do anything to get him back, anything."

I fell asleep on my knees on the floor praying and had the strangest dream. I was in meadow and in front of me was an angel, or at least that is what she looked like. She had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a sheer white dress and practically glowed. She said, "Bella, will you really do anything to be with Edward again and have him in your life to help raise his child?" I responded simply "Yes, Anything". The angel spoke again, "Even if it means going to another time, a new place, leaving your parents behind to face this epidemic alone." I responded once again with, "I will do anything, please just give him back to me". She smiled at me and said "You are being granted this because the love between you and your Edward is of the purest kind. This baby…"she motioned to my stomach, "Is special and was conceived of pure love. To the both of you love is all that ever mattered and your love inspired others to try to love one another. Because of this and all the good you, Edward, your baby and even Dr. Cullen will do I am granting you this one request." I looked at her confused. She walked toward me and took my hand. She said, "I am sending you to a time that is not so dangerous, a time where you can be with Edward and raise this child without fear of diseases and outbreak of war. I am allowing you to have him back. Remember one thing though, nothing will make sense to you at first and you must find Dr. Cullen to find Edward and he will protect you". I nodded and everything went bright white.

**Carlisle-POV**

As Edward's condition worsened I worried about his wife and their unborn twins. Of course they didn't know they were having twins but I could hear the heartbeats all three of them, Bella's heartbeat and the two babies. I had to tell Bella what was going on with her husband. Their love was so innocent and pure I had never in my nearly 200 years had ever seen anything to its equal. I dialed the number for the Masen household. Bella answered and I gave her the news and she said something that hit me hard. Did she know what I was? She said, "You must do what other doctors cannot Dr. Cullen, you are the only one that can save him. Do anything you must to save him just save him." I knew then that I would change him. I would save her life and maybe in time he could be a part of their child's life, and her life as well.

After night fell, Elizabeth died from the influenza, her fever was so high she went into a coma and stopped breathing. I took her down to the morgue and then rolled Edward down, as nobody would notice. I took him over the rooftops to my home and bit him. It was hard to do. But I would not kill him. I would save him, for Bella and for their children.

The next morning I went back to the hospital and called Bella, I told her about Elizabeth first then I told her about Edward and she went quiet and heard her collapse. I dropped the phone and ran as fast as humanly possible to the Masen's house. Bella has passed out on the floor. She was breathing but her pulse was weak as was the twins. Mrs. Swan allowed me to pick up her pregnant daughter and carry her into her and Edwards room. I laid her on the bed and whispered, "I am sorry but his life will be spared by the disease. He will come back to you. I will make sure of it". I left after a last look at Bella and ran back to the house to wait out Edwards change.

The next night I went back to check on Bella, her mother said she wasn't there. She had left sometime in the middle of the night last night but left only one note. She gave it to me to read:

_I can no longer stay in a place where everything reminds me of Edward. I am pregnant with his child and I have to do everything in my power to prevent myself from coming into contact with this disease. I am going into hiding. Do not try to find me because you will not be able to. Time matters not when love is what is destined to be._

_-Bella-_

The note did not deter me. I could not pick up her scent and was going to hire private investigators to find her to tell her the entire truth. She deserved to know her husband was going to be fine and I would bring him back to her.

When I got home I walked in and went to check on Edward he was still passed out because of the searing pain. He should be done his transformation by this time tomorrow and tonight I had to get him out of the city. When I went to my desk to make arrangements and write up my resignation from the hospital I found a note from Bella.

_Dr. Cullen,_

_Please do not try to find me, if Edward remembers me, tell him not to try to find me. Tell him I will find him. I do not know when or how but I will find you in another time. This place and this time is too dangerous for a child. I know about your inhumane abilities and I want to thank you for saving him at the high cost you did. He will still have a soul after this and you can tell him I believe that. I know he will be fine. We all will. I promise Carlisle I will find you and your family when the time is right. When I do I will most likely be confused and need help. Please remember to help me and calm my fears. When I find you I will be as you saw me last. Please don't be frightened as it will be a long time from now but I will still be human and with child. Time matters not when love is destined to be._

_-Bella-_

Something strange was going on but who was I to question it. I am a vampire and I just created a new vampire who would certainly want his wife back as soon as the bloodlust calmed down and he remembered. I would find a way to tell him that she left and she said she would find him when the time was right. For now I had a resignation to deliver and a changing newborn to get out of the city.

**A/N: Sorry I changed the POV to Carlisle for the last part, I felt it was necessary to understand the next part of the plot line because Bella will appear in 2005. Without the notes Carlisle would be very confused and he needed a heads up. Her family also needed some closure. I mean how would you feel if your child just up and disappeared after she lost her in-laws and husband. Personally I would think something bad, so Bella had to tell her families she went into hiding and not to look for her. I know that the part in the early 1900's seems a little short but the main part of the story is the romance that happens in 2005 when they meet again and the pregnancy Bella goes through with modern medicine. **


	6. Waking up in a new Time

Chapter 6- Waking up in a new Time

November 2005- Forks, Washington, USA

**BELLA-POV**

After everything went white around me I heard the angels voice again saying, "Don't worry about anything in 1918, it has all been taken care of and remember Time matters not when love is destined to be". I opened my eyes as if from a nap and I was in a strange room in a small apartment. I got up and looked around and found a newspaper and it was in color and the date said November 3, 2005. You have got to be kidding me I time traveled. Maybe I lost my mind I couldn't have traveled 87 years into the future and as a reminder of my pregnancy I felt a wave of sickness pass through me as I ran to the bathroom. When I looked up I saw the modern amenities and was surprised. I know my imagination was not this good. I looked at the newspaper again and in the lower corner of the page it said, "Forks gets a new Doctor" I read the article and when I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen I was amazed. It couldn't be he was my fathers' friend in 1918 maybe it was his son or something. I looked at the picture of him and he was the same. I decided it was time to pay a visit to the good doctor.

I found my way to the hospital by foot, I didn't have a motorcar and didn't know how to drive one of these new models. Edward would have loved these they must go so fast. I walked into the hospital and said, "Hello, I am looking to speak with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my name is Isabella Masen." The nurse told me to hold on and picked up a black receiver and paged Dr. Cullen to call the nurses' station. The phone rang a high pitched squeal a moment later. The nurse said, "Dr. Cullen, I have a young lady here to see you she says her name is Isabella Masen." She was quiet for a moment then told me to follow her. She led me down a long corridor and up an elevator that was very modern. Down another long corridor to a small office. The name plate said, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She knocked and he said to come in. It was thenthat I realized that the Dr. Cullen I knew and him were the same person.

After the nurse left I sat down without him telling me to. "Bella, you must feel so disoriented, I have been waiting for your arrival I just didn't think it would take 87years." I looked at him in shock and he said to stay put he was going to grab a blood pressure cuff and take my vitals to make sure I was ok and the babies were ok. I said, "Babies, how do you know I am having twins". He smiled and said he would explain it in a little bit.

When he got back he took my blood pressure and made a note. He said, "Bella, my family and I are vampires, immortal. I am breaking the rules by telling you this but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a family. I can trust you not to say anything. You are from the past and now a days they would lock you up in a padded room for saying such things" I looked at him as if he had three heads but it made sense. "So you are a vampire, you drink blood and live forever?" I said. "Yes, and Edward is a vampire as well. I saved him when you told me to do whatever I had to do to save him I decided to turn him into a vampire, he would live forever but he would live. I originally thought after a year or so he could go back to you and the children and explain everything to allow you to make that choice but when you disappeared and left the notes for everyone I knew we would one day come across you in time". I sat there with my mouth open, "What letters? I never wrote any letters. I was praying in my room after you told me Edward died and I fell asleep and woke up in a meadow with an angel giving me the choice to be with Edward again even if it meant leaving behind everyone I loved and everything I knew in 1918." I told him and then it dawned on me, "She told me I would leave everything I knew in 1918 meaning she was putting me in the future she did say as a gift to us because of our pure love for one another she was sending me to a time where we didn't have to worry about disease and war for our children. She said they were meant to change the world". All of a sudden things were making a lot of sense.

Dr. Cullen watched me and said, "I was shocked to find out when Edward became aware after the change that he had no memory of his human life. But he has never found a mate, I do believe he was waiting for you even if he didn't know it." I felt like my heart was breaking and Dr. Cullen must have heard it. "Bella, it isn't that he didn't love you the fever caused him to forget most of his human life. He told me he had a feeling he had left someone important behind when he was at the hospital but couldn't remember who. He asked me and I told him it wasn't time for him to figure these things out."

Edward did remember what we had just not the extent of it. "Bella, I did take all the pictures of your life with him that you had. Your wedding album the picture that your parents had taken when you found out you were pregnant, the engagement photos. I kept an eye on your parents as well, they survived the outbreak and lived a long life, when they passed I also took your wedding dress." I was shocked. "Where is everything?" I asked him. "At my home with the rest of my family, that includes Edward." I got nervous because he didn't remember me. "Bella, come home with me. My wife already knows about you and Alice, my other daughter, has been having visions of you for weeks. Edward is going to have to be faced with the truth, he is going to be a father and needs to get it together. He has been very ornery because of his loneliness when everyone else in the house has a mate."

I agreed and he picked up his phone and called someone. He told whoever he called "Bella had found me after all this time and I am bringing her home, prepare the family for what is about to happen and get out the photo albums and scrapbooks". He hung up and showed me the way to his car.

**Carlisle-POV**

I couldn't believe the day had finally come and Bella was here. To her Edward had died just yesterday but in reality it had been 87 years since I saw her. I was shocked to hear that Isabella Masen was here to see me. But I had some warning. Alice had been having visions for weeks that Edward's wife was going to find him. This confused her but I told her not to worry about it and not to mention it to anyone even Jasper. I explained to her that I knew some things and it would all come out in the near future and for her not to worry about it. She agreed and blocked the visions from Edward. She simply showed him that a good change was coming for him and his life was about to become complete.

A long time ago I had told Esme everything I knew and what was going to happen someday in the future. She had agreed with me that the best thing to do was to keep it quiet until the time had come. Now that the time is here I had to tell her. I called Esme before leading Bella to my Mercedes. She was going to be shocked at that one. I told Esme that Bella had found me and I was bringing her home to the family. Home to Edward and to get the photo albums and scrapbooks out. She agreed and called for Alice and Jasper to give them a heads up. I also mentioned as I suspected she was still pregnant with the twins. I could tell she was happy but I couldn't guarantee that Bella would stick around with her babies with a bunch of vampires she didn't know.

When we walked down to the car, Bella was in shock. I simply explained that technology had advanced a lot since 1918. She nodded and said, "Obviously" She climbed in and I started the car to the stereo going she was surprised and jumped to the door. I turned it down and told he it was ok. Bella was in modern clothes but she was still set in 1918. If she was going to live in this time we had to help her. We drove through Forks to my home on the outskirts and pulled into the drive. I just pray it all goes fine. By now they could all hear Bella's heartbeats.

"Dr. Cullen, what if he doesn't believe anything you say?" Bella asked. "Bella, call me Carlisle please, and he will once he sees the pictures. If vampires are possible why not time travel. It will be fine Bella, don't worry". I got out of the car and helped Bella out, by now she was used to my cold hands and didn't flinch. I escorted her into the house and sat her down on the couch with Esme and the albums in front of her. I them called my children. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett please come downstairs we need to talk". One by one the children came downstairs saw Bella and Esme on the couch and froze.


	7. An Explanation

**A/N: I am working on the spacing issue as best as I can. It seems to look worse if I try to double space it when I upload it so I have been trying to have smaller paragraphs and sections. In this chapter Edward and Bella see each other. It starts off in Bella's POV and then I switched to Edward's POV because I thought now would be a good time to hear from him and it just made sense to do it that way. I ended the chapter once again in Bella's POV. Sorry about all the POV changes but it really is the only way I can think of to make the story make sense. I am on a roll today so I have been able to write a lot, but probably won't be able to post much else for the rest of the week as I have finals.- JKG25**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- An Explanation<p>

Bella-POV

Carlisle let me into his house and set me on the couch next to a beautiful woman I assumed to be his wife Esme. She put her arm around me and whispered to me "It is going to be ok Bella, he has to remember he just has to. Other than that how are you feeling do you want anything to drink or eat?" I just smiled at her nervously and told her I was fine. I nervously watched Carlisle call his 'children' downstairs to talk and one by one they came down. Edward was the last one and it took all I had not to run up to him and hold him. I looked at Esme and she smiled at me trying to reassure me it was going to be fine. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe and I felt my heart rate increase. Everything happened at once and quickly.

The room was spinning and I felt and heard Esme ask if I was ok. I heard another male voice say, "Damn it Carlisle, your human is about to pass out she is overwhelmed and I can hardly control the emotions coming off her" and another "I can't read her mind, I don't know if she is ok" this voice sounded familiar and worried as he said "I can hear her heart beats though, is that three heart beats, she's pregnant you have to take care of her". I knew Esme's touch by now, she picked me up and carried me upstairs to I would assume her bedroom and laid me on the bed. "I will stay with her she is just overwhelmed I will calm her when she wakes up." She told the others. Carlisle go explain things to them before Jasper has a fit and Rosalie spits fire out at the girl." Then the room was quiet.

**Edward-POV**

As I walked down the stairs I smelled someone that was familiar and when I saw her I though she looked familiar. Maybe we had met her a long time ago. I heard her heart beat, she was human. Why would Carlisle bring home a human? She looked at me and I saw the chocolate brown eyes and chestnut hair, I knew this human but I didn't know how. All of a sudden her heart rate increased her breathing became shallow and I was worried about her. I never worried this much even about my own family. I was scared something was wrong. Jasper said her emotions were overwhelming I tried to get a read on her mind and I couldn't. I ran over to her and took her hand in mine trying to get her pulse and I heard it the sound of two faint heartbeats. "Carlisle, I hear three heart beats, she is pregnant you have to take care of her, she has to be ok." Esme then picked her up and brought her into their bedroom and told Carlisle to explain stuff to us before she woke up.

We all walked downstairs and Carlisle was pacing back and forth and his thoughts were a jumble as he looked at me. He then thought the whole story to me, my life as a human, dinner with the swans and my parents and him. He remembered working with her father at the hospital and keeping an eye on us during our dates so I didn't take advantage of her. He thought of her as a daughter and she and her family were his first human friends he got close to. He showed me my proposal and the wedding and when I interned with him because I was going to study to be a doctor. Then he showed me when he told her she was pregnant. My joyful smile when we talked with him about her estimated due date and the fact she was two months along not one month like we thought. He showed me my father and mother sick and me by their side. My telling Bella to stay away from the hospital, him telling Bella the same thing and her father telling her to stay home. Then he showed me when I was sick, my telling Bella not to come to my bedside and his calls to her every day. Her begging him to save me in any possible way, to do what other doctors could not do, He showed me what she looked like when she found out about my death and how she disappeared and it ended with the notes.

I slumped to the floor and Jasper came over to me to make sure I was ok. "Carlisle what did you show him, he is grieving and shocked and hurt and so many emotions I cannot control it". Carlisle then explained it to them. Rosalie was furious because Bella would be a mother and she wouldn't. Emmett was thinking, "Eddie boy isn't a virgin boy after all he knocked up his wife then left". I growled at him, "I didn't leave her, I was taken from her because she wanted my life saved at any cost". He nodded and Carlisle continued. I looked over the pictures as he showed our engagement photos and the picture of me kissing her under the tree. The wedding pictures and even our first family pictures.

At this point I finally had to ask, "Carlisle is she still pregnant with my children?" He nodded and I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. I thought I would never have the family I longed for and now I would get it. "How is it possible though, that was 87 years ago?" Carlisle looked at me and said so others could hear as well, "Apparently, fate has given you, Bella and your children a chance at a better life. Bella explained talking to someone she precieved as an angel and the angel giving her the option to live in 1918 without you or lose her entire family and everything she had in 1918 to be with you in another time that was less dangerous with less disease and less of a threat of war. She chose the latter and woke up in an apartment this morning, which she cannot remember where it is". Rosalie spoke, "How do we know she isn't lying, I mean she came out of nowhere." I growled at her and Carlisle put a restraining hand on my shoulder and showed me the notes as well as the rest of the family.

After I read the note my memory came back to me, as if something was keeping it hidden all this time. I once again fell to the floor screaming in agony as 17 years of memories filled my mind. Alice was the first to my side explaining to everyone all my human memories just came back to me all at once. She rubbed my back while Jasper tried to ease my instant headache. Carlisle asked me if I remembered Bella and I started sobbing tearlessly. "I promised her I would never leave her and I did, I am a horrible husband" Just then Bella walked down the stairs and came over to me, "You are not a horrible husband, you had no choice and I told Carlisle to take you. If you are going to blame someone blame me. I would have rather had you turned into a vampire than dead in the ground somewhere right now. I would rather have you be a father to our children. I can't do it alone." I pulled her close to me and hugged her, my wife that I had been missing for 87 years and never knew it. But could she still love me when she knew I had killed people in cold blood, would she forgive me. "Love, I think we need to talk" I showed her to my room and she noted that I didn't have a bed. I promised her I would get one for her today so she would have a place to sleep tonight. She nodded.

**Bella-POV**

When I woke up again Esme was sitting next to me rubbing calming circles on my back and singing to me. I looked at her and started to cry. She hugged me and told me everything was going to be ok. When I told her Edward didn't recognize me or love me and I would have to raise the children by myself in a strange world I knew nothing about she held me close and said that regardless of Edward I was a member of their family. Carlisle always viewed me as a daughter even when Edward and I were courting. She explained he had followed us to make sure Edward behaved himself and didn't dishonor me in any way. She told me that I always had a place there and I would never be stuck raising the children alone. She wouldn't allow it. She begged me to stay and allow her to help me. I nodded and she hugged me again.

Esme was very kind and loving and very much like my own mother and mother in-law. A perfect combination of them both, at least that is how I imagined it. Esme told me about everything that had happened in the last 87 years how everyone was changed and that technically Edward and I were older than she was. She talked about the technology advances and explained women's rights and how we now had the right to vote and were equal to men, She talked about the southern civil rights movement and the freeing seventies where everyone drank and smoked illegal substances but it was socially ok. She caught me up and I wasn't as scared anymore. This time was a better time to raise a child in than 1918. She showed me computers and what the internet was and what a cell phone was. I was amazed and in a bit of shock.

When Esme finished talking to me she said that Edward knew everything and remembered everything. That all his human memories just came flooding back to him all at once. He was doubting he was a good husband to me and saying he was a monster. She told me to go to him and I walked down the stairs right into Edwards arms with his entire vampire family watching a human they didn't know embracing her vampire husband that just remembered her fully for the first time in 87 years. It was strange but I reassure him and he held me like I was going to disappear. He put his hand on my stomach in such an intimate gesture I felt ashamed to have him do it in front of his family. Time had changed him but I don't know how he could ever think I wouldn't love him. "Love I think we need to talk" He told me. I followed him up to his room as his family watched us. When I walked into his room, well our room, I noticed he had no bed. He promised to get one delivered today for me. He said that over the last 87 years a lot had happened and he did a lot of bad things. I could tell he thought I would go screaming into the countryside once he told me but the truth was I didn't care what he did or didn't do, I loved him. He was my husband for better or worse and I would always stand by him.


	8. A New Beginning

**A/N I had a request for more dialogue so I plan on putting more in this chapter since it is where Bella gets to know the family and Edward has his talk with Bella about his past.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- A new beginning<p>

Bella-POV

As I stood in his room Edward motioned for me to sit down. I sat on his black leather sofa and looked at him. He was pacing back and forth. "Bella, I have done some things I am not proud of and you deserve better from a husband". He told me. "Edward, it doesn't matter what you have done, all that matters is right now we are here together" I explained. "But Bella, I have killed people in cold blood. About ten years after Carlisle changed me I challenged his diet of animal blood.." he started to say but I stopped him, "You drink animal blood, not human blood, that is a little strange and unexpected but I will wait to ask you why until you are done" I said. Edward continued, "I challenged his diet and went off on my own. Since I can read minds I only drank the blood of humans that were truly evil. Murders, rapists, scum of the earth. When I finally realized the extent of human life that I had taken I returned to Carlisle and he accepted me back asking no questions". Edward finished and I responded, "But you killed bad people, you saved more by killing those bad people. It doesn't matter to me what happened. You are still my Edward and I am still your Bella" He looked at me shocked and then explained the animal blood to me and Carlisle's history. Now it all made sense.

After we finished talking he said he had to go order the bed for me to be delivered tonight. His sister walked in and told me "Bella, we are going to be great friends, I can see it" I already liked her. She reminded me of a perky little school girl. She was so happy and bouncy she made me dizzy just looking at her but her energy was contagious. She pulled me out of the room and down the hall to her room I assumed she shared with her husband or mate as they call them. "Husband is fine to say, we are legally married anyway but right now we are pretending to be in high school so for appearances he is my boyfriend" she told me. "You know it makes it easier when I don't have to ask the questions." I told her jokingly. "I know, by the way my name is Alice, my husband is Jasper. I can tell the future and he can sense and manipulate emotions" I nodded at her. She then walked me down the hall to another room and knocked, "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." I looked at Emmett and was frightened. Jasper walked up behind me making me jump, "Don't be afraid of Emmett he is harmless, like big bear really." Alice smacked Jasper lightly, "Don't sneak up on her like that, it is not healthy for her or the babies to have an accelerated heart rate". I nodded and he apologized and said, "I will walk louder next time, so I don't sneak up on you".

Rosalie extended her hand and said, "It is nice to meet you, I still think it is strange what happened but we will make the best of it". I replied, "You think it is strange, imagine how I feel. I woke up in 1918 yesterday and today I am in um," I couldn't remember. "2005" Rosalie reminded me. She smiled at me and said " Bella, don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything. I want to be there for you just as much as the next person and don't let them tell you otherwise". I nodded at her and said, "Thank You, I will remember that". Just then Emmett came up to me picking me up into a big hug and spinning me around. When he put me down Rosalie smack him in the back of his head and said, "You idiot, she is pregnant, you can't do that you could harm her or those babies and you don't want to get her sick either" I laughed at them and couldn't help smiling. "I have a feeling having you guys around is going to be entertaining, I have never had brothers or sisters before so please forgive me if I say anything wrong" I told them. Emmett burst out laughing, "She sounds like Edward." I couldn't help smile at that. Jasper stepped in this time, "Emmett you really are dense aren't you, they are married and from the same time period of course she sounds like a female version of Edward." Then he looked at me, "Don't worry little sis, we will loosen you up in no time".

As Jasper said that Esme said, "You guys aren't scaring poor Bella are you?" and they all answered "No Mom" Alice added, "I had been introducing Bella to everyone and Emmett did something stupid then said something stupid and Rose and Jazz got her back and put Emmett in his place". I smiled. I had brothers and sisters now. I was part of a big family like I always wanted and it was about to get bigger with the twins. Esme walked over to me and said, "Well since you have met everyone would you like to see which space we are going to remodel for the twins nursery. It is right on the side of your and Edwards room" We went upstairs and as I quickly figured out there was only two rooms on the third floor and then there was an attic above us. She quickly said, "The entire third floor is yours and Edwards to do with what you want, and I will help you decorate it. It would have been your mothers responsibility to help you but since she is not here I was hoping that you would allow me the honor of helping you". I couldn't help but love Esme right away. She was already like a mother to me after only a few hours. "Of course I would love your help decorating the nursery for the twins." I hugged her as Edward walked in.

Esme quietly excused herself and Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. "I wish we could be more intimate but I am afraid I would hurt you and I also don't want to accidently poison you with my venom and hurt the babies or you." I snuggled into his chest and said, "this is enough, this is enough, you are what is important and intimacy can come later. We will figure that out once the babies are born." He held me tightly and said, "I love you Bella, you are my life and I am sorry I didn't remember it at first" I told him not to worry about it.

We walked back to our bedroom where a bed was already there. I looked at him amazed. "Money talks now a days, love" He said to me. "Edward, how much money do you exactly have". I asked him. "We… have more than enough, you never have to worry about that and neither will our children." He then handed me a black card with Isabella Masen Cullen on it. I looked at him confused. "It is an ATM/Check card attached directly to our bank accounts. It says Isabella Masen Cullen because on my documents' that is how my name appears, Masen Cullen" I was still confused. "The story we tell people is that Alice, Emmett and I were adopted at a young age all from different families. Jasper and Rosalie have the same hair and eyes so we tell people they are twins that are Esme's niece and nephew that her and Carlisle took in when their parents passed." I nodded my head in understanding now.

So how do we explain me then. "You are first and foremost my wife. But our story is that you and I have been in a relationship for the last 3 years and we decided to make it official. You and I maybe only seventeen but we wanted to be together. We were visiting together over the summer and had unprotected sex, I got you pregnant and your parents allowed us to move up the wedding date instead of waiting until graduation." He told me. "Wait so you are destroying my reputation as a lie, I cannot do that Edward I can't"

He took my hands and said "We can come up with something else." He thought for a moment and said, "How about you and I have been in a relationship, or courting, for 3 years, since we were both fifteen and when my family moved away we were both devastated. At that point we had only been together a year and didn't want to be apart. Finally after 2 years of torchure our families gave in and allowed you to move down here with me but only if we got married first. We could say we got married over the summer but the lawyers required a longer amount of time to draw up the emancipation documents to allow Bella to travel across state and country borders." He was a good liar now. "What about my pregnancy" I asked. "We tell whoever asks that we consummated our marriage the night we were married but the condom broke and we got pregnant and just found out a month ago before you came down from Alaska."

It sounded like a good plan and idea, I would have to ask Alice to see what she thought. Just then the girl bounced into the room and said, "I don't see any problems with your cover story, nobody will ask questions they will be more upset that Edward is officially off the market and think the Cullen kids are even more strange, but they will lump you in with that thinking you are just as much of a freak as us for going along with the plan." I was fine with that we had faced rumors before. I turned to Edward and said, "Please protect me from the gossiping church girls at school." He laughed and Alice looked at us like we had three heads. He quickly explained and she pushed him and said, "Aw, such the gentleman all the time huh Edward". Then she hopped out of the room.

After Esme made me dinner, which was delicious for someone who doesn't eat food, Carlisle took me back to the hospital and explained the new technology they had now for obstetrical care. Edward was with us this time holding my hand. Carlisle led me to a room with a small machine. Edward explained, "this is an ultrasound machine, it allows us to see the babies to make sure everything is going ok and to estimate a delivery date, but in order for it to work I need you to lift your shirt slightly and pull the pants down slightly so we can get an image" I looked at him in horror. "You mean you want me to show parts of my body to another man, even if he is a doctor it is still strange for me." I told him. "Bella I am right next to you and Carlisle would never disrespect your or dishonor you." I listened and did as he told me to.

Carlisle put some cold goopy stuff on my belly and Edward laughed when I jumped. He moved around this tool attached to a thick wire and moved the monitor to show us. It was amazing to see what the babies looked like inside me. He moved the device around and took measurements and said that I was approximately 18 weeks pregnant which went along with the story. He asked me if I wanted to know if we were having boys, girls or both. I asked "You can tell that on the machine?" He nodded I looked at Edward and asked, "would you like to know the gender of our children or do you want to be surprised." He said he would like to know so we could decide on names. Carlisle moved the device around and turned the monitor again and said, "It looks like you are having twin girls, Congratulations" I smiled at Edward who was still amazed. He kissed me and Carlisle quietly left the room but not before printing pictures for us to keep. "We are having two daughters, love, can you believe it?" He said finally. "Yes I can believe it, they were conceived in true love and they will be perfect as they are destined to do something great in this world".


	9. Becoming Mr and Mrs Edward Masen Again

**A/N- So I have finally been able to write up a new chapter as promised for this week. My finals went well and I am so happy I am done with classes for six weeks. That gives me plenty of free time to work on this story. I also wanted to say Thank You to everyone that has added me to their Author/Story Alert. I never expected such a response. And once again if there is anything you want to see in the story feel free to let me know. – JKG25**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Becoming Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Again<p>

Bella-POV

Once we left the hospital and my first ultrasound, Edward took me to a city called Port Angeles, he drove really fast and got there within a half hour. When I asked him where we were going he replied, "I am taking my beautiful wife for dinner and then we are going to a jewelry store so we can buy wedding rings". I was confused and then I looked down at my hand, my wedding rings were missing. He had given me his grandmother's ring when he asked me to marry him and it now was missing. "Oh My, where did my rings go?" I asked not expecting an answer. Edward being ever so sweet answered me anyway, "Love, I think when you came here to the future they may have gotten lost in the process. I can only guess it is something about when she said you would leave everyone and everything behind." Now that he mentioned that it made a lot of sense.

Within a few minutes we pulled in front of a restaurant called La Bella. I looked at it and he said, "Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?" I had no idea that it did because I didn't speak Italian. "No, I don't speak any other languages besides English. What languages do you speak?" I wasn't trying to sound rude but I wanted to know what he learned in the last 87 years. He replied, "I can speak fluently in Italian, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Japanese, Thai, and a few others as well. Vampires have amazing memory and they never forget anything. Since we don't have to use parts of our brains regulate normal body functions our brains work differently. We can think of many things at once making learning new things easy. I myself have been through medical school twice." I looked at him amazed. I smiled as he got out of the car to open my door for me, offering me his hand to help me out. He offered me his arm and we walked into the restaurant.

Once we were seated and the waitress took my order as Edward no longer ate human food, we just stared at one another. He was the first to break the silence. "This must be really overwhelming for you, I know it is amazing to think of how far I have seen technology come but I have seen it, you just woke up and it was all around you." I nodded my head and said, "Yes, it is all very interesting but you will have to help me to acclimate myself you this new time and understand if my views on certain things are old fashioned." He smiled his crooked smile at me and I melted in my seat. "I would be happy to help you, you know times have changed and women can do anything men can do, and I was wondering if after we had the babies if you would want to go to college and further your education?" I was taken aback by this suggestion, "But who will take care of the babies, certainly you don't expect me to hire an au pair when I am perfectly capable of taking care of them myself" He smiled at me again taking my hand in his, "I wasn't telling you that you couldn't do that, I was simply making an offer. And it isn't just up to you to raise our children; I am able to do my share of the work. Everything today is split 50/50, so please don't think I am going to leave you with that responsibility alone."

After he made this statement my food came and it smelt delicious but it was steaming hot and I didn't want to burn myself. Edward watched me with a careful eye and continued saying, "In this modern world that you are now a part of both men and women share equal responsibilities in marriage, it is not uncommon for both husband and wife to work outside of the home. It isn't always about money but a feeling of sharing in the household expenses. We really don't have to worry about that as we have plenty of money." I looked at him and took my first bite of a mushroom ravioli and said, "How could we not have to worry about money we are only seventeen years old". He laughed and said, "You are still technically seventeen years old but I am 104 years old. I have had the opportunity to invest a lot of money over a long period of time. Money is never anything we have to worry about. When we get home later I will show you our bank account and you will see." I continued eating for a few minutes before I said, "You don't have to show me anything, you are my husband and in our time you would have never had to share our financial situation with me and I am not going to make you do it now." I finished my ravioli and my water. The waitress came over and asked if there was anything else we needed or wanted when Edward replied with a no she handed him the check, without even looking he placed a fifty dollar bill in the folder and handed it back to her saying it was all set. I pretended not to see but Edward was observant.

When we got to the car he opened the door for me and I got him. He rushed around to the driver's seat and started the car. Before we drove off, he turned to me and said, "Please don't worry over money, it is just something vampires accumulate over time. I know back in 1918 $50 was a lot of money but over time the cost of things and wages have gone up. It is just something that happens. I know you were worried in there but please don't be and Bella don't be afraid to tell me what you are thinking because I do not have that advantage with you" I couldn't help but laugh at the last part of his statement but I had to let him know I would be ok with everything. "Edward, I was just shocked at the amount of money, I guess I am just going to have to get used to it". He smiled back at me and started driving. He took me to an antique store and said, "I would have given you my mother's engagement ring but somehow before I could get back to my family's home after my change the place was burglarized and my mother rings and necklaces as well as my father's watches were all taken. Pictures of my family had all gone missing but I know where they went now but the jewelry is still missing." I looked at him curious as to why he was telling me this. He got the hint. "I am telling you this because I want you to have a wedding ring as well as engagement ring and I am going to have a wedding band as well, I know the new styles of engagement rings and bands will shock you so I figured maybe we could find something here". I stopped him right there, "Edward, I know what you are saying but we are in your time now and I want to fit in with the rest of the population. I don't need a one hundred year old ring to make me happy and I promise I will like anything you give to me. Because it is a symbol of your love and commitment to me and our children" He smiled at me and said he would let me make the choice.

We drove across the city to a small jewelry boutique. Edward said it might be a good compromise, Alice had told him that they designed their own rings to be a mixture of old and new. When we walked in a woman came up to Edward and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen we have been expecting you, your sister Alice had called to let us know you would be coming in". Alice always seemed to be on top of things and I liked her. Edward explained what we were looking for and why we were looking and the sales woman brought us to a section of glass cases that held engagement rings. Immediately I saw one that was incredibly beautiful. I pointed to it and the woman had me try it on. The ring was platinum; the band looked as if two thin bands encrusted in diamonds had ben woven together intricately and as it came to the center both bands encircled a beautiful oval diamond. The diamond was so clear and it was beautiful. I was staring at it as Edward said, "Love, is this the one you like?" I looked at him and nodded and he told the saleswoman we would take it. We also searched for wedding bands as well. We both got rings that went along with my ring. Edward got me a thin band with diamonds surrounding the entire thing while he got himself a simple band with no engraving or specialties. He said that it was better this way and easier to replace if something were to happen to it. Edward told me to walk around the rest of the boutique while he paid for our purchases. My guess is he didn't want me to see the total and I didn't mind because I did as he told me to do.

After we left the boutique we started to drive towards Forks. It was already dark outside and it was starting to get cold. I shivered and Edward apologized as he turned the heat on. On the way home he held my hand and didn't let go. When we got there Edward helped me out of the car and I noticed that the house was dark. "Where is everyone?" I asked him. "They wanted to give us some privacy, they knew we had the sonogram today and Alice told them we went to dinner and I bought you a new engagement ring and wedding band as well as one for myself." I wasn't sure why that would require them all to leave but I wasn't complaining.

When we got inside the house I noticed someone, more than likely Alice and Esme had laid rose petals all in a path along the floor to a small room off the entrance. When I went into that room with Edward there were a million candles lit all around a baby grand piano. Edward was already sitting on the bench as I took in the room and he started to play. It was so beautiful. He told me "This song I wrote and was inspired by the love I saw between Carlisle and Esme all these years. I call I Esme's song." He continued to play and I felt a fluttering across my stomach. Automatically my hand flew to my stomach and Edward stopped playing. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I think I just felt the babies kick" He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips. "I Love you Bella, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so happy" He turned to me and took out my rings from his pocket. He stood up and took my hands and guided me over to the windows that over looked the river.

As he held both my hands he said, "Bella, I love you more than anything and in our time you agreed to be my wife. We took vows before our family, friends and God. Even though for you it has only been a few months since those vows were taken for me it has been 87 years. I have waited for you without knowing it all this time and now that I finally have you I promise I will never let you go. I will be the best husband to you and father to our children. I am sorry I can't give you more children but if you will continue to have me as your husband I promise I will never let you down. I love you Bella. Please will you do me the honor of staying my wife and remaining with me?" I looked him in the eyes with tears coming down my cheeks. "Of course Edward, I would never give up being your wife. I love you just as much as you love me and I would never give you up. I know you will be a great father to our children" He hugged me and put my engagement ring on my finger.

He then proceeded to say, "Bella, I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, hereby vow to you with god as our witness, that I will love, honor, cherish, and protect you forever. As our vows said in 1918, I take you to be my wife and forsake all others. I promise I will love you for as long as we both shall live." He then placed my wedding band on my finger. I repeated the vows back to him, "Edward, I, Isabella Marie Swan Masen, hereby vow to you, with gog as our witness, that I will love, honor, cherish and support you forever. As our vows said in 1918, I take you as my husband and forsake all others. I promise I will love you for as long as we both shall live". I placed his ring on his finger and he kissed me so passionately. He held me for as tight as he could without hurting me. My arms were around his neck holding him to me. When we finally pulled apart trying to catch our breath he said, "Thank You for everything tonight Bella, it really means a lot to me" I smiled and said, "Anything for you love, anything for you".


	10. Family Bonds

Chapter 10- Family Bonds

Bella-POV

After we exchanged our vows Edward played for me again, but a different song this time. I asked him where it came from and he said he was making it up as he went and it was inspired by me. The thought alone was enough to make me smile. After the song was done we went up to our room and I sat down on the bed. "So what am I supposed to sleep in, the only clothes I have are on my back." He grinned at me and went to his closet and opened it. It was filled to the maximum with all different kinds of clothes. There were Clothes that would fit me now and ones that I would grow into as I became more and more pregnant. I also saw all the shoes, oh so many shoes. "Did you do that?" He shook his head no and said, "Alice is a force of nature once she has her mind set on things. She also has a bit of a shopping addiction, but she blames it on the fact that she has no memory of her human life and therefor making up for those lost memories of shopping". I couldn't believe that Alice did all of that. "We should find a way to thank her" He laughed and said, "no need to thank her she already knows your grateful but just promise her you will go shopping with her sometime in the future and let her help with the baby clothes shopping." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the babies, our girls. "Why do I get the feeling that these girls are going to be the best dressed girls around and have more clothes than days in a year?" I asked him. "Because you are starting to know Alice" I was happy with the thought of having a sister.

After I changed into some cotton pants and shirt that was kind of tight I walked into the bedroom. Edward looked at me like he wanted to make love to me but looked away quickly. I knew he wanted to but he thought he would hurt me and I could wait for him to make love to me. I didn't want to risk hurting the babies. He looked at me again and said, "You look beautiful" He got off the bed and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "and you know that I want you so badly, I want to make love to my beautiful wife but it is just too dangerous" I nodded at him and said, "Edward it is fine, just being with you is enough. I know it is dangerous and we will figure something out at another time." I walked over to the bed and climbed in. As we laid there I asked him, "So since we know we are having girls what do you think about names."

We laid there in silence until he said, "Well what do you think" I thought about it for a second and said, " I want to pay tribute to our mothers and fathers in their names, you know have a variation in there somewhere. What about Elizabeth Renee Masen Cullen for one and Charlotte Edith Masen Cullen for the other. Charlotte can be shortened to Charlie if we want and Edith still was the Ed part of Edward in it for your father" Edward said nothing. After about five minutes he said, "I like it, I think it is perfect." He then did something I never expected. He put his head near my belly and said "Hi Charlotte, Elizabeth I'm your daddy" He probably knew I would think he lost his mind because he looked up at me and explained, "Most doctors and medical professionals agree that the babies can hear what goes on around them when they are in utero, there have been many studies Bella. It is good for them to hear my voice as well as yours so they know it when they are born. It is good to talk to them Bella. You do it or at least you used to all the time why is it so strange that fathers do it now as well?" He said. He was right and made a good point. I couldn't help the overwhelming joy that came over me at the thought that I was going to be a mother and Edward a father. Edward seemed to sense this and crawled back up to me and kissed me so passionately it shouldn't even be legal.

While he was kissing me his hands roamed my body as mine roamed his. We couldn't make love but we could enjoy the feeling of each other. After about 10 minutes of this he pulled away and said he loved me but I should get some sleep. I fell asleep quickly and only dreamt of my loving husband lying on the side of me alive and my growing children inside of me. I didn't think I could have been any happier.

When I awoke the next morning Edward was still on the side of me holding me while I slept he was humming the song he came up with last night. When I rolled over to face him he kissed me on the cheek and said that any minute Alice would be in to help me get dressed. She wanted girl bonding time and had asked him last night while I was sleeping if she and Rosalie could steel me this morning. I didn't mind. I wanted to get to know my new sisters so I said, "Its ok, dear, I want to get to know my new sisters. I think I am really going to like having sisters. It was not so fun being an only child" Just as I finished saying that both Alice and Rosalie flew through the door and were hugging me. Alice just said, "I knew you would view us as your sisters not just your husband's adopted siblings" I was happy that my use of the word sister made her so happy. Rosalie chimed in, "I am so glad to have another sister, now our family really is complete, or at least it will be once those girls are born." There were no secrets in this family. No sooner did I think it Alice said, "Nope, we never have any secrets. It is kind of pointless with Edward's mind reading, my seeing the future and Jasper being able to sense your emotions."

As soon as I showered in Edwards huge bathroom attached to his room, well now our bathroom attached to our room, I walked back to the bedroom and Alice and Rosalie had already picked out my outfit. I was apparently wearing the pants they called jeans. I still thought it was strange for woman to wear pants. A light blue tank top with lace along the bottom and a midnight blue sweater that came down to just above the bottom of the tank top showing the lace under it. It was all very pretty but I still felt out of place. Alice then went to the shoes and pulled out a pair of black boots with a low heel. She said, "As much as I would love to put you in heels it really is not a good idea with your being pregnant and balance somewhat off. You are starting to show a bit but it is very cute and I am sure Edward will love being able to see your baby bump." I put the shoes on without complaining and sat on the bed.

Alice and Rosalie sat with me and I didn't know how to do this bonding thing. Rosalie started. "So you are having twin girls right? Have you and Edward decided on names yet?" I smiled at the thought of last night's conversation. "Yes we decided last night. We decided to pay respect to our parents. Elizabeth Renee after both of our mothers and Charlotte Edith as a variation to our fathers names." Alice was bouncing as she pulled out a bag. "I knew the names as soon as you decided so I got each of the girls a baby blanket embroidered with their names on it." I pulled out the blankets one said Elizabeth and the other said Charlotte. It made me so happy I hugged her and rose both. Just then Rose saw my rings and said, "So Edward went out and bought you a new set of rings I see." I smiled at the memory of last night. "yes, we had gone out to dinner in Port Angeles and Edward took me after, when we got home and found nobody here as well as the sweet trail of roses and candles, thank you by the way for that, he asked me to continue being his wife and when I said yes we recited out vows from 1918 to each other and exchanged rings." Alice was smiling from ear to ear and rose was also smiling. "Aw, that sounds so sweet I wish we could have seen it." Rose replied. "It was very romantic and very intimate and it was perfect. Maybe after the children are born we can renew our vows with the family present" Alice started bouncing. "Alice stop bouncing you are going to make me sick" I told her. "Sorry Bella, I am just so excited and happy I can't help myself."

As she finished that statement my stomach growled and they laughed, "time to feed the human". We walked downstairs and Esme was already making me breakfast. It smelt delicious. As we walked into the kitchen Edward rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug and kissed me lightly on the lips. I couldn't help but respond and he deepened our kiss right there in front of his entire vampire family. Edward started holding me tighter when someone cleared their throat, I think it may have been Emmett. Then I knew for sure when I heard, "Why don't you two go back upstairs, its not like she can get any more pregnant than she already is. Edward you did a good job of that the first time don't you think?" Edward pulled away and I heard a smack come from the living room. "Ouch Rose what was that for?" He asked her. Rosalie to my rescue again said, "You idiot, leave them alone. Edward has been without his wife for 87 years. It is ok for them to show a little affection. What would you do if you were without your wife for 87 years." Emmett immediately shut up and said, "Sorry guys" and went back to whatever he was doing.

Esme put my breakfast on the table and smiled as she sat down. "So Bella, Edward said you found out the babies are girls and you decided on names. I really like the names it is sweet to include your parents. Especially since they can't be here. But if there is anything you need a mother's advice for please don't hesitate to ask me. I did go through a pregnancy before I was changed. Unfortunately my son didn't make it and died three days after he was born. I was so grief stricken that I jumped off a cliff trying to kill myself. When I was brought to the hospital, Carlisle heard my heart beat. I was in such a bad way that they brought me straight to the morgue. He changed me and the rest is history." I was in shock at her story. "Oh my goodness Esme, I am so sorry." She raised her hand to stop me and said. "Bella, the one thing I got out of everything was my dear Carlisle. My human husband used to beat me all the time, when I realized I was pregnant I left him for my child. So we could have a better life somewhere. When he didn't make it I was devastated. I think that while my son was in heaven he tried to thank me for trying to give him a better life. He wanted me to have a better life so he gave me Carlisle. Carlisle saved me and I think that my son did that". I looked at her in shock and said, "that is a good way to think of it".

Today had been a great day so far. I managed to wake up next to my husband, bond with my sisters, bond with my vampire mother in law and make Edward kiss me so passionately again. It wasn't even 9:00am yet. Edward had left when Esme and I started talking and managed to come back when we were done and I had finished my breakfast. I heard her say, "Edward, your wife is so sweet. You better never do anything to hurt her or your sisters will most likely tear you apart and burn you to ashes". He laughed and Alice and Rosalie appeared and said, "you go that right". I loved my new family so much already. I wondered what else today had in store for me.

When Edward and I walked into the living room Emmett and Jasper were holding black things with buttons on them and there was a black box attached to a huge flat moving picture box and it was all in color and the things they held controlled their characters on the screen. "Edward what on earth is all this", I asked. He sat me down and Emmett and Jasper paused what they were doing. "Bella, like I said technology has advanced since 1918. The large screen is a flat screen plasma television. Imagine a moving picture show but without the projection booth and you are able to see it in your own home without it." He told me. "Well that makes sense I think". He continued, "Well everything used to be in black and white but they developed the technology and now it is in color and uses new technology to make the picture better and clearer." I decided to ask him to explain more. " So what were Jasper and Emmett doing?" Jasper explained this time, "well this is called a video game. The black box right there holds a game that is made up from different codes that put it into a picture on the TV. These", he handed me the thing he was holding, "are controllers they control our characters on the game. They don't need a wire because the signal is generated and transmitted wirelessly." Everything he said confused me so I said, "It really makes no sense to me but can I watch maybe then it would make sense."

Jasper and Emmett started to play again as Edward and I sat on the love seat and he played with my hair. It was intriguing what they were doing. I wanted to try and they let me. I beat Emmett without a problem. Jasper was harder because he manipulated my emotions to make me nervous and I messed up. Edward yelled at him for cheating. I told him it was fine and continued to bond with my new brothers.

When lunch rolled around Carlisle walked through the door. He went and hugged and kissed Esme and asked how I was feeling. I told him I was fine and he told me to eat something because I was going to get very hungry soon. And as if on cue my stomach rumbled and my brothers laughed at me. When I walked into the kitchen to put a sandwich together Edward was already in there and assembling one for me. He also made me some warm tea. I kissed him as a thank you and he smiled at me. I didn't think things could get better. While I ate Carlisle started to fill me in on new practices in obstetrical care. When I asked him if he had any books on the subject so I could read more about it he disappeared and reappeared even quicker, Carlisle handed me a book and said to take my time and if I had any questions to write them down and he would address them later.

I took the book and went into Edward and my room. Edward followed me and said "I know things can be overwhelming and I am trying to understand where you are coming from with a lot of it. I got you something so you can write down your thoughts and feelings if you wanted to" He then handed me a leather bound journal with my name Isabella Marie Masen Cullen embroidered on the front. I looked at it and said, "Thank You, it really means a lot to me". He kissed my head and said he would give me some time to myself.

I could hardly believe that all morning I managed to bond with every single member of this family and they all seemed to like me. Edward had changed since 1918 but that was to be expected, as he changed and evolved with time. He didn't mind taking care of me by getting me something to eat or explaining things to me. Back in 1918 that was unheard of. He wanted me to go to college and expand my education. He wanted to have an active role in the pregnancy and wasn't afraid to admit it. Of all the things that changed one thing hadn't He loved me more than anything and I loved him as well. We were just beginning the start of forever.


	11. Finalizing Bella's Story

Chapter 11- Finalizing Bella's Story

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-POV<strong>

I was so happy with the way things were going that I didn't even care that I had left everything back in 1918. Based on the reading I had been able to do over the last 3 hours on new obstetrical care procedures and also about the vaccines they had available. Just the fact that they developed vaccines to begin with was amazing. Diseases that could have killed my children in 1918 were now curable with medications and antibiotics and for the major stuff vaccines to prevent it entirely. Polio had been almost completely eradicated. I was amazed about current medicine. I knew if I was able to go to college I would try to become a nurse or even a doctor. I loved to learn about it and I was thankful that Carlisle had thousands of books and journals on the subject.

I decided to make use of the journal that Edward gave me and write down what I thought about. I described in great detail my amazement at all the stuff I was learning about, my amazement that I seemed to click with the family and how happy I was that I was with Edward. I had started to feel tired to I put the journal on the nightstand and the book as well and kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed. The next thing I knew Edward was climbing onto the bed on the side of me and putting his arm around me. I didn't wake up entirely but I snuggled closer to him and I heard his breath catch and him sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward-POV<strong>

After I gave Bella her journal I left her alone so she could have time to absorb everything going on around her. She had to deal with my entire family today and got along with everyone. She managed to do something or talk privately with each and every one of them this morning and it was going great. Bella seems surprised at the fact that I made her a sandwich and some tea. In 1918 that would have been unheard of. Our fathers never did anything of the sort while we were growing up.

After I left her alone with her thoughts I went to find Carlisle to fill him in on the story we were going to tell people. I located Carlisle by his thoughts as always he was in his study reading the latest medical journal for neurology. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in. When I walked in I took a seat across the desk from him and waited for him. He put his journal aside and said, "What's on your mind?" I explained, "Well Bella and I had come up with a cover story for her since we can't just keep her hidden until she has the twins and I wanted to run it past you. Alice already said it would work." Carlisle looked at me for a moment and said, "Does this have anything to do with the wedding band you are now wearing?" I nodded my head and continued.

"We are going to say that Bella and I had been in a relationship since we were fifteen. Her family lived in Alaska and when our family moved away we were both devastated. At that point we had only been together a year and didn't want to be apart. Finally after 2 years of torture our families gave in and allowed her to move down here with me but only if we got married first. We are going to say we got married over the summer but the lawyers required a longer amount of time to draw up the emancipation documents to allow Bella to travel across state and country borders. We are also going to explain the pregnancy if anyone asks by explaining consummated our marriage the night we were married but the condom broke and we got pregnant and just found in October that she was almost 3 months pregnant."

Carlisle looked at me for a moment and said, "but why would she need emancipation papers if she married you already?"

I thought for a second and said, "We could just say there was an issue with the paper work when the minister filed the marriage license and even out parents signed the marriage license allowing two minors to get married the courts needed additional documentation due to the fact that I was adopted. Bella couldn't cross state/country borders without the proper identification and documentation so she had to wait until everything was cleared up and it was officially filed before she could change her name with social security and switch over her drivers license."

Carlisle looked at me again. "Does Bella even drive?" I responded again, " No but I plan on teaching her and Rosalie already offered to try to talk her into it. We can have J. Jenks draw up the documents and Jasper can finish them." He nodded his head this time in agreement saying he approved of the story. I knew the rest of the family heard the story we planned to tell.

I went to get up but Carlisle stopped me, "Wait she is still under 18 and she has to finish high school in this time to go to college and it couldn't hurt. You will have to talk to her to convince her to enroll. We can arrange it so either you or Alice are in any classes with her to make sure she is comfortable but we can't just expect her to stay home" I thought about this for a moment and while I would enjoy her with me at school we had to think of her reputation and what people would say. I couldn't have her becoming stressed out over things at school. "What about if we give her the option to be homeschooled or enroll with me and Alice?" He seemed to think about this for another minute and said, "I think that would work. Esme can help her with her studies if she chooses homeschooling". With that said I walked out of the study to find Jasper.

When I found both Alice and Jasper, jasper was on the phone with J. Jenks explaining the types of documents we needed and to put a rush on them. One Passport, One Drivers License, One Birth Certificate, One Social Security Number (which would appear in the system without error), and one Marriage license from Alaska. All Documents were to be unfinished so we could keep our identities a secret. I looked at Alice and she said, "I know what you are going to ask and I it is fuzzy because she hasn't decided yet but I think she will want to enroll in school with us. I also see if she decides this she won't have any problems and the other students won't bother her too much, but the boys will stare at her and wish she wasn't your wife" I growled at that fact. Alice slapped my shoulder and said, "don't you growl at me Edward Cullen" I grinned at her. After Jasper got off the phone he told me it was all set and the documents would be ready on Thursday evening, so he would have the documents ready for enrollment on Friday morning.

At this point at least 2 hours had passed since I left Bella alone upstairs and I went to check on her. I was about to open the door when I heard her start writing. I didn't want to discourage her from writing or expressing herself. Women had been too oppressed as it was in our former time.

I walked downstairs again to find Emmett and Jasper getting into a bet. Based on Alice's vision it was going to be Jasper that won and Emmett would end up having to eat a bad of wasabi chips. The one time I had heard of them was when a kid was eating them in the lunch room and they smelt horrid. Those defiantly wouldn't sit well. This time they were placing bets on who would win in a racing game. This was going to be funny so I sat down. The game started and Emmett was in the lead or at least that is what Jasper wanted him to think then Jasper maneuvered himself and flew past Emmett as his car went head on into a wall. Jasper won and started to do a victory dance. Emmett tackled him and Esme told them to take it outside. While they were wrestling in the backyard I heard Bella put the books down and climb into bed and soon her heart rate was steady. Jasper won the wrestling match as well and Alice had a bad of wasabi chips ready for Emmett. Carlisle was standing on the porch laughing as Emmett took the bag and opened it. "Agh, you bastard, you are so going to pay for this". Emmett yelled at Jasper. Carlisle stopped him before he went inside, "No way, Esme will have my head if I allow you to go inside with those things they smell horrible, but in the mean time you can sit out here and eat them. I hope you learned your lesson about betting". Emmett grumbled and sat down on the step. I decided to go inside and go up to Bella to hold her.

I climbed into bed with her and put my arm around her when she rolled over and snuggled up to me. He left leg was on top of my right one and her body was pressed up against me and it felt good. I wanted my Bella so badly but I didn't want to hurt her or the babies so I would never risk it. Bella knew this and accepted it saying we would figure it out later. After staying like that for two more hours, Bella started to wake up and I held her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-POV<strong>

When I woke up Edward was still holding me and I was practically on top of him. I blushed and Edward smiled. "Have a good nap, love" He asked me. "Yes and it was even better when you joined me and held me while I slept." He smiled a mischievous smile at me and pulled me on top of him. He started to kiss me, eventually he deepened the kiss and started feeling me again. I did the same and he groaned saying we really should stop before he loses his self control. I knew I couldn't push him, he could kill me without even trying. I rolled off of him and he picked me up and carried me downstairs saying it was time for me to eat again and while I was eating he had to talk to me about something.

Esme once again cooked for me, tonight for dinner she made me a pasta dish and as always it was delicious. As she brought it to me I said, "Thank You so much Esme, you really don't have to cook for me I can do it. It really isn't a problem" She smiled and said, "nonsense, I loved to cook when I was human I am just glad to have someone to cook for I missed it a great deal." Edward sat down and let me eat. When I was nearly finished he got up and poured me a glass of milk and handed it to me. I thanked him and he kissed me on the top of my head. When I was finally fished Edward took the dishes to the sink and washed them then came back to the table and asked if I wanted to go for a drive with him. I agreed and we went out to his garage.

I was amazed by the amount of cars that were in there. He led me to his Volvo and he helped me in before getting into the driver's seat. When we were on the road he said, "Bella there is something we need to talk about". I suddenly got nervous, maybe he was having second thoughts. It probably showed on my face because he said, "Stop worrying so much it is just about what we are telling people." I breathed a sigh of relief then he continued. "I talked to Carlisle about our story and it changed a little. All of it is the same except why it took you an additional 2 months to come down here. We agreed that we could say that even though our parents signed the marriage license allowing us to be married the courts still needed additional documentation from my parents since I was adopted. Once they finally got everything the court asked for and it was filed you were able to get a new Social Security card and driver's license and come down here." I looked at him, "Edward, I don't know how to drive and what is a social security card." He explained about social security numbers and then he told me he wanted to teach me how to drive and if I wanted Rose could help teach me as well. I quickly agreed and he said he would buy me my own car so I could get around on my own. I frowned at him and said, "why don't you wait to buy me a car until I can actually drive."

After we were done talking about that he brought something else Carlisle mentioned to him. "Bella, we are both still seventeen and in this time unless you are advanced you are in high school until you are eighteen. We are both technically Juniors and since you have not graduated yet people are going to expect you to enroll in school. I talked to Carlisle and agreed you can either do homeschooling with Esme or enroll at Forks High School with Alice and I. We would make sure one if not both of us were in your classes with you." I thought about it for a minute and decided, "Edward I am going to enroll at the high school with you if you don't mind." He smiled at me and I melted. Edward said he was having documents drawn up for me, a birth certificate, drivers license, marriage license for us from Alaska, social security card, and a passport. He said I would be able to enroll on Friday and before then everyone would help me prepare. He was taking the week out of school to help me "move down from Alaska". With the end of that conversation my story was established and all the details were in place to start our lives in public.


	12. Learning about technology and Enrolling

**Chapter 12- Learning about Technology and Enrolling **

Bella-POV

After the decision was made on Sunday evening the family put everything in motion. Carlisle took some time off of work to get his son's wife settled in. He had explained to the hospital that he was waiting for me to come down to explain that Edward had gotten married over the summer during one of his vacations. Carlisle also explained to the hospital that he didn't want any talk about his choice to let his son get married at seventeen. Alice had our "Marriage" announced in the paper including a recent picture of us that was taken with me in a modern wedding dress in front of a backdrop of mountains and in a meadow. The announcement read:

_Marriage Announcemnts:_

_Swan-Cullen_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen announce the marriage of their son Edward Cullen to Isabella Swan, daughter of Dr. Charles Swan and Mrs. Renee Swan. The young couple was married on August 3, 2005 in a small ceremony in Southern Alaska. Please take the chance to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and welcome Mrs. Isabella Masen Cullen to our small town if you happen to see them._

It was followed by the picture of us. I was shocked that they ran that but it was a small town. At least that would eliminate questions when I enrolled. Carlisle had already contacted the school and explained that Edward had gotten married over the summer and his wife was finally moving down to Forks. He had also explained that Edward would be out the rest of the week helping me move. He also told the school I would be in on Friday to enroll and would bring all my documentation with me as well as Edward. I was shocked to find that the school was ok with everything and congratulated Carlisle on his son's marriage.

Throughout the week Edward gave me an introduction to being a teenager today. He had very good insight as to what and how teenagers thought since he heard their thoughts every day. Alice helped me with talking in a more modern tone and not sounding as formal. Emmett taught me the lingo, as he called it or slang words that teenagers used today. Rose well she supported me and understood how hard it was she also was able to help me act more relaxed and like a teenager. Jasper also helped by calming me down when my nerves got the best of me or exciting me until I was almost bouncing off the seat with Alice. Though the exciting me was probably more for Alice's benefit and his amusement than anything.

Before I knew it Thursday was here and Jasper was going to pick up the documents in Seattle to finish for tomorrow so I could enroll. While he was gone Alice showed me how to use the internet and navigate it. She also taught me all the lingo about having a facebook page and a myspace page. I asked her what the difference was and she replied "Myspace was cool for a while and now facebook is becoming more popular so it is good to have both just in case" She also set up an e-mail or electronic mail address for me. She showed me that most music was available online now instead of on records or even CD's like Edward had. She showed me something called an ipod and downloaded some hit songs for me to listen to. I was amazed by the technology and I was going to take a little while to get used to it but I would eventually.

When Jasper got back he took my picture with different color backgrounds of gray, blue and white and attached them to the documents finishing them off without much effort. I was a little surprised it was so easy. He commented that it used to take a while to do it by hand but with computers it takes half the time. When he was finished he told me to go to bed because I would have to get up pretty early tomorrow as I had an appointment with the school for enrollment at 9am. I did as he suggested but before I got to the room Alice was in front of me holding a bag.

"Alice what is that and what are you doing?" I asked her. She grinned at me from ear to ear. "I have a small present for you, follow me." She said. I did as she said and followed her into her room she shared with Jasper. "I know you and Edward want each other and your lust is driving Jasper crazy, I bought you a little something to encourage him", she told me. "Alice, he doesn't feel comfortable doing anything like that. He doesn't want to hurt me or do anything that could harm the girls" I told her. "Bella, there is more than just sex that you two can do. He can pleasure you with his fingers or even his mouth and you can do the same". I looked at her in shock. "You mean masturbate?" I said in a hushed voice. In my time we didn't even talk about such things. "Yes Bella, that is what I mean. Maybe not tonight but you can plant the idea in his head" I thought about what she said and wondered how Edward wasn't barging in right now and yelling at her for trying to get me to do things I wasn't comfortable with even talking about. Alice had the vision before I asked, "Edward is hunting with Emmett, he knew Jasper was showing you how we forge documents and figured he would be back before you were done. Since he wasn't I figured I would seize the opportunity." I nodded my head in agreement. She smiled and said, "Good, I can see that you want to do this as well. Now go take a shower using that strawberry shampoo I got you and the body wash with the moisturizer in it then put this on and go lay in the bed and wait for him. Once he sees you he will get his own ideas." I just looked at her. "Alice are you sure this is ok, I am starting to get quite a bump." She nodded at me and pushed me out the door.

After my shower I put on the sheer lingerie that Alice got for me. It didn't show the bump too much but it still made me feel very womanly. I went and laid in the bed waiting for my husband to come home to his little surprise. I didn't have to wait long as he came in within ten minutes. He stopped almost immediately when he walked in the room and saw me in the bed in something barely coving me. "Bella, what is going on, you look, well you look beautiful as always but why are you wearing something that makes it harder for me to resist you" I looked at him and said, "I just wanted to look pretty for you and Alice had bought this for me and it was too pretty not to wear. I just thought if we couldn't make love at least you could enjoy looking at me". He rushed across the room and started to kiss me, not just on my lips but on my neck and down my shoulder and even the tops of my breasts. All the while his hands were roaming and pulling at the lingerie lightly. He wanted me and I had to stop him. "Edward, we don't have to do anything". He groaned and said, "I wish there was a way I could show you pleasure without hurting you" I grabbed his face and said, "You are all I need to feel pleasure. The fact that you are here with me is enough. I just worry about you. A woman should be able to pleasure her husband. I feel incompetent as your wife." He rolled over to the side and said, "You are enough my love, you and our children. Maybe after they are born we can find a way around this but right now I see no other way". I snuggled closer to him "You know I can touch you and help you if you want." He said it wasn't necessary and we would talk about it another time but tonight he just wanted to hold me. I fell asleep not too long after.

Friday morning brought with it a whole new list of challenges. Edward woke me up at 7:30am and I took a shower while he went downstairs to make me breakfast. When I was done Alice was waiting as usual with an outfit waiting. This time she had picked out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that had bell like sleeves and a pattern along the neckline. It also tied right under the bust to show off my bump. Alice also picked out a pair of tan boots that the jean tucked into and they had little puffy white balls of fluff on the ends of the laces. Luckily for me they were flat. Alice said, "I foresee snow and ice today so this might be for the best." I understood considering my perpetual clumsiness. At 8:15 I was downstairs eating breakfast and Edward was putting the documents in a folder and quizzing me on which one was what. Alice put my driver's license in my wallet which was put into a purse that she gave me. It was something called coach. It looked fine to me. What did I know about designers? Fashion was not important in the early 1900's. At 8:45 we got into Edward's Volvo and drove to Forks High School. Our meeting was at 9am to get me enrolled so I could finish high school. I was ready. When we got there, the corridors were filled with students. Edward said, "It is in between classes right now but in order to make it to our appointment we have to go in now. It is ok I will be right on the side of you holding your hand and protecting you" I felt safe as he helped me out of the car.

The students were staring, they had obviously heard about Edwards new wife in town. Thankfully my jacket hid my stomach so they didn't notice I was carrying his children yet. Edward held my hand tightly in his and led me to the office. The woman at the front desk looked up as we walked in. "Hello, Mrs. Cope, this is my wife Bella she is here to enroll" Edward told her. She looked at me and told me to have a seat while she got the principle. He walked out and greeted us and showed us to his office. "Well, first I would like to offer my congratulations on your marriage. We were all a little shocked when Dr. Cullen called to let us know of the situation. I really wish you would have told us sooner Edward, we could have saved a lot of time at the beginning of the year."

Edward tore his eyes away from me and responded. "I really am sorry we didn't inform the school sooner, we didn't want people to talk and start unnecessary rumors. Bella had been homeschooled until we got married so she has never been to a public school so we didn't want to make things more difficult once she got here." The principle nodded and said, "Well what's done is done, so Isabella do you have all the documents with you to enroll?" I responded this time, "Please call me Bella, I prefer Bella, and Yes I do have all the documents including our marriage license which emancipates both of us from our parents." He looked everything over including the transcripts. He said it all looked in order.

Edward decided to insist on our schedules matching and said, "I wanted to know if it would be possible when putting Bella's schedule together if you could make sure she was in either my classes or Alice's classes. You see Bella is 19 weeks pregnant. We got pregnant on our honeymoon and just found out last week we were having twin girls. And she has bad anxiety. My father had suggested that if Alice or I were in her class with her she might not feel so overwhelmed." The principle looked at Edward and then noticed my bump. Edward took my hand as he said, "I am sure that can be arranged and we will also arrange it so that she is excused from Gym class and has an elective instead maybe music or something of that sort." With everything settled I signed all the paperwork and Edward signed a form showing he was legally responsible for himself now. Carlisle was listed as my doctor and emergency contact in case I had any issues and Edward couldn't be reached. At the end of the meeting he handed me my schedule and said he would see us on Monday morning.

When we got home, Carlisle and Esme greeted us and asked how it all went. We told them it went fine and as I was sitting down I felt the babies kick again. Carlisle smiled as did Esme and she asked, "May I feel them kick?" I nodded and she put her hand to my belly and one of them kicked again. Edward was looking down at me and Carlisle was watching him. Rose came down the stairs and said, "Bella did I just hear that the babies are kicking, Can I please feel?" I nodded to her and she sat down on my other side and put a hand on my stomach as well and the babies kicked again. Now Carlisle was looking at Rose with amazement as well. Apparently this was not normal behavior for her but who was I to complain.

For now my family was happy. Esme and Rose wanted children so badly they were so happy I was going to bring children into the home and their lives. Edward was happy to have me, Carlisle was just happy his family was happy. Alice was happy to have a new sister and best friend and Jasper felt the emotions and a good emotional climate made him happy. And Emmett, well he was always happy. And I was happy, I didn't seem to miss 1918 all that much and I had my new family that seemed to fill a lot of gaps in my life.


	13. First day at school as a married couple

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is longer than any of the others so far. It is hard to keep from going so I can post the chapter. The plan is to post at least a chapter a day during the week. On weekends I don't intend on writing as we have lots of things going in the month of August such as Weddings, baby showers, wedding showers and such. In this chapter Edward gets a say in his first day back at school with Bella. I thought it would be good to hear the thoughts of other students since we know that the thoughts of other students always bothered Edward in the books. **

**I also wanted to say thank You for the reviews, they let me know at least I am doing something right. - JKG25**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- First day as a married couple in school<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-POV<strong>

When Alice came home from school a few hours later she was bouncing with excitement. She sat down on the sofa next to Jasper and he told her she had to calm down or the entire room would be bouncing including the babies. Alice tried with no success so she finally started talking, "So when you both arrived all the students started talking and asking me if you two were really married and why you got married. They didn't want to believe me that it was for love that you got married and didn't believe that is had been in August. I tried to explain your old fashioned values and you would never done anything inappropriate before marriage because it was how you both were raised." I was upset and Jasper said, "Bella, are you ok?" I answered him, "Well it doesn't seem to matter what we tell people Edward and my reputations are ruined anyway." I was almost crying at this point. Edward was rubbing small circles on my back. Alice continued, "But you haven't let me get to the good part". I motioned for her to continue. "Well apparently the administration didn't want there to be any rumors or misunderstandings. And because of your 'condition' they didn't want any additional stress on the two of you while at school. The principle said and I quote 'those two have enough to deal with they don't need this too. It will be hard to be married so young and now they are expecting not only one baby but two babies, we will make them feel like it is safe to be here.' According to the school secretary who I spoke with she said that if a student feels uncomfortable at school especially in our situation they are less likely to go and the school wanted you to stick it out and graduate with your class."

I smiled at the fact that the school planned to put an end to the rumors but I wondered how they are going to or did do that. Alice once again stopped me before I could ask the question. "The principle called a mandatory assembly and explained about our new student. He explained that he had spoken to the both of you and knows the truth. He offered to tell us the truth. He said he had seen the marriage license from Alaska and that you two are married. He also mentioned about Bella's pregnancy and the fact that she got pregnant after you got married by accident. He explained the difficult road ahead of the both of you and demanded that the students and teachers give you two your privacy. He said what you both are doing is hard enough without having to deal with silly high school rumors. Then the school nurse spoke explaining the health risks to Bella if she got upset or too worked up. She explained that rumors would do that and she didn't want to see Bella suffering from more anxiety, or even preeclampsia, which she explained in detail."

No wonder Alice was bouncing I never expected the school to be so accommodating. Alice continued her little story, and that isn't even the best part. The Art club made a banner welcoming Mrs. Isabella Masen Cullen to the school and congratulating the both of you on the babies. Also after the assembly several people came up and apologized to me of all people for being part of spreading the rumors. And Edward get this, even Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory apologized." Edward seemed in shock and explained that those two girls were the schools biggest gossips.

Once Alice finished her story I was feeling better about Monday. The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. Edward continued to talk to the babies every night and put his hand on my stomach during the day and caress it. The entire family seemed to be amused at Edward's softening up as they called it. Apparently he had been a bit grumpy for the last 85 years. Once I showed up in Carlisle's office Edward changed. It is hard for a vampire to change or at least that is what Alice told me, but when they do change it is irreversible. Jasper told me that as soon as Edward was told and remembered all his memories he fell in love with me all over again almost instantly and just kept falling more and more in love with me every day. Jasper also mentioned that he can tell that the relationship and bond I share with my husband is not only unique but incredibly strong for a human and vampire.

On Sunday Alice and Emmett took me shopping for a cell phone. Just the idea of a telephone that didn't use an operator was amazing and now they had mobile ones as well. This century is amazing. Alice picked out a blue phone for me that flipped open and had a color display. Emmett agreed that a simpler phone would be best since I was still getting used to technology. When we got home Alice plugged everyone's numbers into it. She even thought to include their extended family in Denali if something happened and we all needed help.

Monday morning Edward got me out of bed with a very passionate kiss. I showered and as was becoming the habit Alice picked out my outfit. Today she picked out a pair of Jeans with the same boots I wore on Friday and a pale pink sweater that fit just right and under the sweater was another lacey tank top, it was ivory this time. My pregnant stomach was very evident from under the shirt but I looked good. When I finished dressing Edward walked in and grabbed me and said, "You have no idea how much I love seeing you grow with my children inside you. It really makes me want you ten times more" He kissed me deeply and I had to break away to breathe and we were both trying to catch our breath. I made it a point to talk to Alice in her room while Esme was making breakfast to me. I told Edward to give me a minute to talk to our sister.

When I found Alice I wrote down the question so Edward wouldn't hear me and we had our conversation on paper instead of talking:

_Alice, Why would seeing my pregnant belly turn Edward on?_

_Oh Bella, men are very animalistic sometimes and with him being a vampire it just brings it out more. Of course he is turned on by you carrying his children. You and he created them out of love. He gave you his seed and in return you are giving him children to keep his genetic line going. Just the idea that you are growing his children is enough to make him happy but when he sees the evidence of it, he probably just remembers and gets turned on again._

_But Alice isn't that strange?_

_No Bella it isn't. In fact I think the more he plays with the idea the more he is going to want to make love to you again. I will have Jasper do some research on the subject and get back to you. If this is something you two can do, I will have Emmett and Jasper bring it up to him privately so you won't have to deal with it._

_Oh Alice, you are such an amazing sister. How did I get so lucky to have you for my sister._

Alice then hugged me and told me to go downstairs. She winked at me and I knew this conversation would be kept a secret from Edward.

After I ate breakfast Alice, Edward and I walked to the Volvo and headed off to school. When we pulled into the parking lot all the students once again looked at us. Edward got out and came over to the passenger's side of the car to help me out and also opened the door for Alice. She waited for us and walked with us to homeroom. We all had the same last name so we were all in the same homeroom. My locker, however, was on the other side of the hallway down about 20 feet. Edward said not to worry about it and he would carry any and all of my books or Alice would. The administration had made sure that we were in most classes together. The only exception was my math class which was with Alice and my history elective during Edward's gym class. Alice was with me in my elective though. The history just happened to be Woman's History. I was fascinated by the idea of it.

In each class the teacher greeted me by name and shook my hand they showed me to the seat on the side of my husband and said that if I needed anything just to ask them. A few girls came up to me and introduced themselves and even a few boys offered to help with my books if Edward wasn't able to for some reason. I thought that was inappropriate considering that I was a married woman and they were showing interest in me. When lunch rolled around Edward told me to go sit with Alice and he would buy our lunches. He came back with a turkey sandwich for me and some potato chips and a bottle of orange juice. And some stuff to keep up appearances for him and Alice. Edward and Alice both seemed tense during lunch but I tried to put it out of my head. After lunch we had Biology and I had Women's History with Alice. All in all the day went well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edward-POV<span>**

The moment we got out of the car I heard their thoughts. The girls were jealous I was officially off the market. The boys were jealous because Bella was beautiful even pregnant. They wanted her for themselves and some even considered making a play for her. I suppressed a growl at the thought of one of the puny human boys trying to steel my wife and children away from me. I thought to myself go ahead and try I will rip you to shreds and burn the pieces and nobody will have any idea what happened to you. As much as my thoughts wanted to and the monster side of my nature begged for a little fun, my human side told me that my wife deserved better than that.

Bella was worried about her locker being further away from ours. I told Bella not to worry about it. Either Alice or I would be carrying her books anyway we would just keep them with ours. The classes and teachers were fine it was the thoughts of other students that were hard to handle. And even though Alice said Jessica and Lauren apologized for spreading rumors their thoughts were still envious and somewhat evil towards Bella. _My goodness what does he even see in her, she is nothing spectacular and she is pregnant. I bet once she gains 30 pounds and no longer can see her feet and the baby bump isn't cute he will want someone better looking. I can offer him my services to relieve himself. _Lauren thought. He thoughts were variations of this all day. Jessica was different hers were just jealous thoughts._ I wish Edward would have gone out with me but now I understand why he didn't. He had a girlfriend. Why didn't he just say that? Well if he didn't have the girlfriend at the time he would have gone out with me right? He seems so in love with her. She is so lucky I wish Mike would look at me like that._ I almost felt bad for her. The boys proved me right Mike Newton made a play for Bella while I was right next to her. Alice had to put a hand on my shoulder to keep from killing him for flirting with my wife.

At lunch I heard all of their thoughts at once and thought my head would explode. I just wanted to get Bella away from here so they would stop thinking about us. The girls imagined Bella and I in various positions and then replaced Bella with themselves. The boys just pictured Bella in various states of undress and fantasized over taking her away from me. Alice was getting flashes of how these boys were planning on approaching her and every time they did in the vision Bella slapped them hard across the face. One even cornered her at the store when she was with Emmett buying paint for the nursery. And Emmett grabbed the boy by his shirt lifting him off the floor and told him to stay away from his little sister or he would be hurting. I knew I loved my brother for a reason.

After school was done I walked hand in hand with my wife to my car and helped her in. Once I closed the door I turned around to see Mike Newton standing there. "Is there something I can help you with Mike?" He looked at me like he didn't want me there and said, "Oh it's nothing really I just wanted to see if Bella wanted to hang out this weekend", he said that and thought _without you around._ I shook with anger and said, "Mike, why would she want to hang out with you alone. We are married and she is my wife. I can guarantee you she doesn't want to hang out with you alone this weekend. Let's ask her shall we?" I opened Bella's door and explained everything and she got out and said, "Mike you really should leave, I am not interested in you or any other boy at this school. I am only interested in my husband. So whatever fantasies you have for me please get over them. And stay away from me and my husband" Bella sat back down in the car and I closed the door. I turned to Mike and said, "You heard my wife and if you do not respect that and do not stay away from her I will make sure that your legs are no longer working. Oh and mike please let the others know that as well." He turned around and walked off as Alice joined us.

"You couldn't have given us a little warning sis" I told her. I could have but it was a last minute decision he made and now he knows Bella is not interested. He will tell the others and they shouldn't bother you again. At least not in person anyway. They sill still fantasize about her. Bella is very pretty and they don't see her kind of pretty very often. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her. "Well, Bella is beautiful on the outside as well as the inside and it just radiates from her. She is too kind to be mean and it took a lot for her to stand up to Mike like that. I think she got the courage from our women's history class to stand up for herself and not let men walk all over her." Alice replied to me. Maybe that history class was going to be good for her to bring her to modern values and ideas about women's place in society today.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella-POV<span>**

As we walked to the Volvo I couldn't stop thinking about the history class I was taking. Today we were talking about Women's roles in the civil war and somehow the topic got going and we were debating if the ladies involved should have just stood up and taken a stand and started the women's rights movement right then. I argued the point that everything in history happens in its own time and if it would have happened sooner or even later than it did the movement would have yielded different results. Alice was smiling at me because she knew I knew this better than everyone. I guess I was lost in my thoughts because the next thing I know I was in the Volvo and Edward was standing outside the door talking to Mike Newton. He seemed to be yelling at him because his voice was angry and just then he opened my door and said, "Mike here wanted to ask you out on a date for this weekend." I stood up and said. "Mike you really should leave, I am not interested in you or any other boy at this school. I am only interested in my husband. So whatever fantasies you have for me please get over them. And stay away from me and my husband" I got back in the car and closed the door almost on Edward's hand and Edward proceeded to tell him to stay away or he would break his legs.

After Mike walked away Alice came and Edward seemed upset that she didn't tell him. But she knew this would turn out better. When they got in the car I apologized to Edward, "I am so sorry I was fresh with Mike, I shouldn't have been but I couldn't help it. The idea that he had the nerve to ask me on a date when he knows I am married and you were standing right there just infuriated me." Edward smiled and said, "No worries love, it was interesting seeing you fired up like that. Actually it was kind of sexy" and as he said that he put his hand on my knee and rubbed it. My breath caught at the feeling of it. Alice was now in a giggle fit in the back seat. Besides Mike Newton today had been a pretty good first day of school.


	14. Shopping, School and a Movie Night

**A/N- I am sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in a few days. There was a death in the family and I was also sick. I will try my best to post a couple chapters today but I am still feeling a little under the weather. On the bright side I got an A in both my classes and now have a 3.77 Cumulative GPA and it is on a 4.0 scale so I am happy about that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Shopping, School and a movie night<p>

Bella-POV

When we got into the house everyone was in the living room waiting for us to let them know of our day. Alice once again was bouncing like a little girl on a sugar rush. Jasper was the first to say, "What the hell happened today to make Alice so giddy?" Edward looked at me and said, "Well Bella yelled at Mike Newton to back off and leave her alone." Emmett started laughing and said, "you're telling me that Bella actually raised her voice at someone?" I nodded this time and said, "He asked me out on a date right in front of Edward when he clearly knows I am married to Edward. And if he didn't know he can clearly see…", and I held up my hand to show him, "that I am taken by the rings on my finger. I am also pregnant with Edwards children, my goodness was he really that oblivious"

Alice chimed in this time, "Bella is feeling a little feisty from her women's history class. I think it will be good for her to learn how women stopped being oppressed and started standing on their own." I shook my head at her. I looked up at Edward begging him to take me upstairs so I could lay down. He got the hint and said, "Well Bella has had a long day and I think she is feeling tired we are going to go upstairs for a little while".

Edward led me upstairs and I curled up on his couch while he put some music on. Once he put the music on he came and sat next to me. I just looked at him and he said, "You did very well today. I am shocked that you yelled at that boy but I can't say I am upset that you did. Maybe now he will leave you alone." I didn't really say anything because I didn't have anything to say so I just put my head on his shoulder and listened to the music that was playing. Before I even knew it I was asleep. Edward held me the entire time on his couch just watching me sleep. When I woke up it was to him looking at me in amazement. I couldn't help it I had to ask, "Why are you looking at me that way?" He smiled my favorite smile that was even more breathtaking than before and said, "I am looking at you my beautiful wife. I never thought I would have someone to call my wife but here I am with you. I've been thinking about our children and the life we will have together and some of the hardships we may face because of who I am and what I am." I didn't know how or what he expected me to say. "What do you mean hardships?" He studied my face for a moment and said, "Well I am a vampire and nothing is going to change that. I wish there was something I could do to change that but there isn't so that is one issue. The other issue is the fact that you and our children will be human. I am going to live forever but you and our children are going to get older and die someday and I will be stuck here alone."

I knew what I wanted to say to that. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "Edward that is something I was going to talk to you about I just didn't think right now was a good time to do it. When the children get older I want you to change me into a vampire. I want to stay with you, surely our children will understand that their parents love each other so much they want to be together forever." He pulled away from me and started pacing.

He raised his voice slightly and said, "You are asking me to make you a monster, to take away your soul. You are asking me to take our children's mother away from them to basically kill you?"

Edward was getting increasingly angry and I had to prevent him from going any further. "Edward, listen to me. Obviously it is not going to be anytime soon. It would be at least five years before I would ask you to do something like that. Who knows maybe even longer, but we have to face reality, you are not aging and eventually someone is going to notice that I look more like your mother or grandmother than your wife. And what happens when I die, what will you do then?"

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "I don't want to doom you to a life of darkness and take away your soul, your chance at heaven. When you die someday I will follow soon after. Life holds no meaning without you in it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "So you mean to tell me that when I die someday you are going to commit suicide and abandon not only your children but your family as well. How could you even consider that when there is another option?"

He ran his hands through his hair, a habit he had from his human life, and said, "Bella, I can't change you into what I am. As much as the idea tempts me I can't be held responsible for doing that to you. And besides I have never turned anyone before I don't know if I could stop once I have bitten you." His face was now pained. I had to say something to comfort him, "Why don't he call it an impasse right now. There are other options besides just having you change me when the time comes. We could ask Carlisle if you are worried. But we will put this conversation aside until you realize that changing me in a few years is what would be best for everyone, even out children."

He nodded his head and sunk to his knees in front of me. He gently put his head in my lap and I ran my fingers though his hair. As I was doing this I heard the strangest sound coming out of him it was almost like he was purring. "Edward are you purring?" I asked him. He looked up bashfully and said, "um, yes, it just happens to vampires when they feel content or aroused. But each purr is different. We also growl and hiss as well." I laughed at this. "So you are like a big cat then?" He laughed with me this time and said, "It's funny that you mention cats because mountain lion is my favorite thing to hunt. Well humans say 'you are what you eat' so I guess that makes sense".

Edward was still laughing when Alice came in with Jasper. She sat on the bed and asked if Edward and I would want to go shopping for the nursery. I was excited about this so I jumped up and said yes. Well I almost yelled it at her but I got suddenly very dizzy and Jasper sensed it and caught me before I could lose my balance. "Thanks Jasper" I said. "No need to thank me just don't get up so fast it causes your heart rate to skip a little and the blood to go rushing to your head, just be careful we don't want anything happening to you" I smiled at him and Edward said, "Ok let's go shopping for the nursery"

We got into Edwards Volvo and we drove to Port Angeles again. Alice knew the way to a baby boutique so she led the way. When we got there I was taken aback by all of the baby items. "The first thing we need to pick out is matching cribs for the girls" Alice told me. She grabbed my hand and brought me over to the baby cribs. Edward had my other hand as we looked. Edward and I debated over the color but I won the debate when Alice pointed out that not only was I carrying the twins and I would have to go through a painful childbirth but I traveled through time so he could be there. He smiled at me and said, "You get the final say on everything then." I loved Alice.

We decided on a crib that had intricate engravings on the headboard and footboard. It not only was a crib but it also converted into a small bed when the children were too big for a bed and a full size bed when they were older. I had chosen a natural wood color because it would go with any colors we decided on and the girls would always have a bed to go with their rooms as they got older. Alice argued a bit to try to get us to select something more designer as she called it but I was happy with the choice so we told the saleswoman about the purchase we wanted to make. She told us she would have to special order it from the company that made them as they don't carry them in stock. Edward said it would be fine and gave her all of our information to arrange delivery when they came in while I looked around some more.

Alice took my hand once more and said that since we got the cribs picked out we can pick out rocking chairs as well. It was an easy choice since they had one that went with the cribs and it was wider so I could hold both babies. She told Edward right away and he ordered two. One for both of us to rock the babies in if we wanted to at the same time. We then went over to the bedding section and I told Alice to try and make each twin have their own color. She picked purple and white for Charlotte and pink and white for Elizabeth. Both had teddy bears on them.

By the time we paid for the bedding sets I was feeling tired and hungry so we left to go home. On the way Edward picked up some Italian food for me. When we got home it was almost ten o'clock which was late for me but not for them. Alice and Jasper went to their room to enjoy their activities while Edward and I snuggled on the couch for a bit talking to Esme and Carlisle about the stuff we picked out. Esme was thrilled we chose the natural wood color because any type of paint would go with it. She told me this weekend we would go to the home store and pick out paint colors so she could get started on prepping the room.

We finally got to bed around eleven and we had school the next day. I was excited about going back to classes but no excited to deal with rumors or boys asking me out. The way the girls looked at my husband also infuriated me a bit but he was gorgeous. The girls had been like that even back in Chicago. He couldn't help how amazingly gorgeous he was. As was becoming the routine he kissed me goodnight and held me while I slept.

School went fine for the rest of the week and on Friday when we came home Carlisle came up to me and told me he had to take my vitals to make sure everything was going good. We went up to his office and he measured my belly to make sure I was on track for twenty weeks. He also took my blood pressure and told me he should probably take a blood sample down to the lab to be tested just to make sure I was healthy and there were no abnormalities in the babies. He explained about the Quadruple screening test that measured four things one being AFP. It seeps into the mothers blood stream from the fetus during pregnancy. A high AFP would indicate a condition called down syndrome while a low AFP could indicate another condition called spina bifida. He told me that typically those tests were done between 15-18 weeks but since I got here when I was 18 weeks pregnant he didn't want to push too much too soon. I could understand that. I told Edward to leave the room while he took the blood but he didn't listen. Carlisle had to tell him it was best to get his brothers and sisters out of the house while he took the blood sample so there was no temptation. He did what he was told this time, leaving me alone with Carlisle in his study.

Carlisle took out the supplies he needed and I felt a light prick. When he finished he put a piece of gauze and a band aid over the puncture spot and put a label on the tubes of blood he took. He told me to stay put for a few minutes because I would most likely be dizzy.

I couldn't help it I had to ask him, "So how are you able to be around blood all the time but the rest of the family is tempted?"

He smiled kindly and took a seat next to me and said, "It isn't that I am not temped but I have been around it for a lot longer than they have. I ignore that part of my nature because I don't want to be a monster I want to help save lives not destroy them"

It made sense to me, "Carlisle, you have always have a different way of thinking haven't you?" He chuckled a little and said, "You could say that, most vampires do not agree with my family's eating habits. But we have to try." Carlisle was a very nice man and he was honest. I decided I had to talk to him about the conversation between Edward and I.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Bella."

"Did you hear the argument between Edward and I earlier in the week?"

"Yes, the family heard it and I can't say that I don't agree with you Bella but Edward has a point as well. If you two decide to go ahead with changing you I would gladly help in any way I can. If that I biting you myself or being there when he does you have my word that I will help. But you two have to make the decision that is right for you. I will not do anything Edward doesn't support. As much as I want to keep you around forever it isn't just your choice it is his too."

"I understand I just hope he comes around because I don't want to be without him and I know he doesn't want to be without me as well."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then he said he better call them all to come back as tonight was movie night and Esme was bringing me home something teenagers loved in this century. He said it was a surprise thought but he knew I would love it. The family was back in a matter of minutes and within an hour Esme was back with a big flat box that smelt really good. She called it pizza, and told me there were several kinds but she wanted to start with the Chicago style pizza since that is where I was from. It was delicious.

We started movie night by each of us picking a movie, I didn't know modern movies so I had Edward pick one for me he knew I would like. He picked out a movie called the notebook which we watched first. I cried but blamed it on my pregnant hormones. Rose laughed and said I was lucky I could cry because she would be if she could. The next movie was picked by Emmett, he picked Interview with the Vampire. When I asked him why he said it was fun to make fun of the myths in it. Edward and I watched one more after that, it was called The Curious Life of Benjamin Button, it had been picked out by Carlisle. It was interesting but sad. I felt bad for the man because he loved the girl so much but his condition of aging backwards prevented him for being with her fully. She died an old woman as he died a newborn. It was very sad. I told Carlisle he picks strange movies. He smiled and said, it was interesting though, but everyone agreed with me that even though it was interesting it was also sad.

When the movie was done it was nearing midnight and I was tired so we went up to our room. I changed into a silk pair of pajamas that Alice got me. They were comfortable and I loved the feeling of silk on me. I changed in the bedroom because I figured that Edward and I were married he certainly could see me naked there was no crime in that. He got nervous and I told him, we are married and I am pregnant and to get over this aversion to seeing me naked because I was starting to get offended by it. He apologized and laid on the bed while I took my clothes off. When I looked back at him after I had the silk pajamas on his eyes were black opposed to honey gold. I asked him if he was ok and he nodded his head. I crawled into bed and he started to kiss me and feel me again. He ran his hands all over me while kissing me and I can't say I wasn't aroused because I was. I knew he was as well. I could feel it. And that night for the first time he used his hand and pleasured me. I am sure the entire house heard but I didn't care. My husband was touching me and I couldn't have been happier.


	15. Girls day out

**Chapter 15- Girls day out**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella-POV<span>**

When I awoke the next morning I was feeling very relaxed. Edward was beside me and kissed me good morning. I had been hoping for a repeat of last night or at least I would be able to help him and pleasure him but he pulled away before I could. He told me he would draw me a bath so I could relax this morning because Alice, Rose and I were going to go shopping for the nursery. He kissed my head and I got out of bed and followed him into the bathroom. To say I enjoyed modern times would be an understatement because I loved it. I got undressed as Edward watched and on my way to the tub I pressed against him and kissed him. He held me for a moment and then helped me into the giant tub. I offered for him to join me but he said he had to go talk to Carlisle about some stuff and that Alice would be in the bedroom if I needed her. He closed the bathroom door and I heard Alice come in. They were talking too quietly for me to hear. When I heard the door shut I called for Alice to come in.

When Alice walked in she sat down on the edge of the tub and seemed to know what I was going to say so she started. "Bella, I don't know what is going on with him. I wish I did. When he gave into you last night and touched you finally I thought things were going to get better but he went back into his shell so to speak. I think he is scared. He didn't want me talking to you about this but he can't stop me." I felt disappointment I had hoped that he would be a little more free with me now that he had done it once but I guess I was wrong. "Alice, I want to be able to pleasure him as he did for me it is only fair. And it is one of my jobs as his wife to make sure he gets that whenever he wants or needs it". Alice looked at me with a smile, "I know that Bella and that is why I am going to help you crack him again. You did it the first time. Just watching you change into your pajamas did it for him. The sight of your body and your belly just made him snap and want you so I think that is the key. But he will be expecting that. Give me a little bit and we will figure it out with Esme and Rose later. I promise Bella". Alice really was becoming my best friend. I looked at her as if she was my sister, like a twin, whereas I looked at Rose as an older wiser sister. Esme was really like a mother to me and her opinions would be valued above all the rest.

Alice and I talked while I bathed and when I was done she helped me out and wrapped me in a fluffy light blue towel. "What is with Edward and blue?" I asked her. "He seems to like that color a lot especially on you". She told me. After I tried she rushed out and back in with a set of lacey panties and bra set. I liked these bras a lot better than the corsets of my time. Alice seemed to know that and they were pretty too. When we talked into the bedroom Alice picked out a button up blouse in pink and a pair of boot cut dark blue jeans. I was really enjoying denim now as well. It was nice not wearing dresses when it was cold outside. Alice once again gave me a pair of black ankle boots and we walked downstairs.

Esme already had some scrambled eggs and toast on the table for me and said to eat up quick because we were heading to Seattle for a girls day. I didn't see Edward but Emmett was sitting at the table with me. I liked Emmett he was funny and always making me laugh. He liked to pull pranks on people and make bets with his brothers. He was like a big teddy bear. I made it a point to tell him that. He laughed and said, "Why is everyone always comparing me to a teddy bear?" Rose chose that moment to walk in and said. "It is because you a big and tough like a bear but sweet and huggable like a teddy bear. It really is the perfect way to describe you". He pulled Rose onto his lap and kissed her. I wished Edward would do that with me. I imagined it and decided one day he may do that. Alice looked at me and nodded her head. I knew she had seen what I imagined and agreed that someday it would be like that.

By nine o'clock we were all piled into Carlisle's black Mercedes and Esme was driving, Rose and Alice sat in the backseat while I was in the front seat. I was the pregnant one and needed the extra room they had told me. We drove quickly but not so fast that my stomach couldn't handle it. We arrived at the home store in no time. When we got inside we went to the paint section to look at samples. Esme suggested that we paint the room a neutral color since the girls had purple and pink for their bedding. Rose suggested we paint 2 walls pink and 2 walls purple and water down some of the opposite color and sponge paint it on over it. Alice had the best idea she suggested we paint the top of each wall one color and the bottom of each wall the other color and add a natural wood color rail in between each color. She also said we could stencil stars and stuff on the walls. I voted for Alice's suggestion and Esme thought it was a great idea as well. We picked out the shades of pink and purple and purchased them. She said that she would send the boys out for the rail when we left since they could take Emmett's jeep to the lumber yard in town and get it for a better price and better quality.

When we left the home store we went to a large shopping center Alice called a mall. They were excited and I was nervous. Rose held onto one arm and Alice the other as Alice said, this is how we are going to get Edward to loosen up a bit. Esme smiled and giggled. Rose said, "I can't believe you got him to touch you just by changing in front of him, this should be easy enough." Alice added, "It scared him because he could have hurt you or the girls if he was too rough and he doesn't want to risk you or them but I think the touching will be fine even if he decides to taste you and you him I think it will be fine but you will have to build up to that and Rose could give you pointers on that one." Esme couldn't help but start laughing now that I was bright red. She turned and said, "there is nothing to be embarrassed about dear, Edward is your husband and you two have already consummated your marriage numerous times if I am not mistaken. It is only natural to want to be physical with your husband. He would never hurt you he just doesn't believe that yet. As for making love I don't think that would be a good idea until after the girls are born." Esme always made me feel better. Just then one of them kicked then both of them kicked and stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Rose asked. "The babies are kicking like crazy." All three of them put their hands on my belly and felt the movement.

We all wore matching smiles as we walked into a store called Victoria's Secret. As I saw the name of the store I asked, "Why would Victoria advertise that she has a secret and then let people know it?" At this Alice started laughing and didn't stop. "It is just the name of the store Bella, there is no Victoria" Rose told me also though a fit of giggling. Esme shook her head and went over to a section called maternity. It had a lot of stuff including negligee's I knew Edward would love but they were loose fitting so my belly could grow but tied around the bust to accentuate my breasts. Esme had to add, "Since you are pregnant your breasts are going to grow and become very appealing to Edward. He will not be able to resist touching them. And after the babies come they will fill with milk making them twice their size. Imagine what he will do then?" I blushed at that.

After we selected about twenty things Alice paid for them. We then went to another baby boutique this time to buy clothes. And when we left there we had about thirty bags of clothes for the babies that that was just newborn and 0-3 months stuff. We had two of everything we bought. And Alice had to remind me that they weren't even close to done with their newborn wardrobe. I pointed out, "you know they will probably only wear all of these once right." She nodded her head as rose added, "She never lets us wear clothes more than once anyway."

It was approaching lunchtime as we approached an area with many different venders. Esme called it a food court and Rose commented, "I wish getting our food was this easy" we all laughed and Alice added "but where would the fun be, you know Emmett likes to play with his food before he eats it". Esme asked if anything looked or smelt especially good. As we walked around people offered samples and I ate them. I particularly like the stuff they called Chinese food so I got that. I had beef and chicken teriyaki, pork fried rice, sesame chicken and some kind of noodle thing. I ate it with a fork because I was not going to attempt the stick things Alice gave me. As I ate it I asked, "Wow, how many types of food are there for humans to eat now." Esme and Rose laughed as Alice took me seriously and started to name them in alphabetical order. I stopped her when she got to the types starting with D as she was making it hard for me to eat.

After a comical lunch we walked around some more and Alice and Rose got an additional ten bags of clothes. Esme also got 2 bags of clothes claiming she didn't need too much. Around 2pm we headed back to the car to head home. Before we got home though we stopped at another store dedicated to all things baby and looked at car seats and strollers. We picked out a pink and white infant seat and a purple and white infant seat. Alice said, "They each have their own signature colors, it goes with the bedding." I just shook my head at her. We picked out the stroller and it also went with the car seats. We piled everything into the car. I am not even sure how it all fit but they made it fit. We got home just before five o'clock and Edward was waiting on the steps. He helped me out of the car and told me he missed me but not before kissing me. Today had been a great day and to top it off Edward had ordered me more Chinese food for dinner. He really was a great husband.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edward-POV (While the girls were shopping)<span>**

I sought out Carlisle because after last night I knew there was no turning back. I loved Bella with all my heart and the thought that I was able to bring her that much pleasure did something to me I couldn't explain. I knew that making love to my wife was out of the question at least until the babies came but I still wanted to touch her and make her happy. I knew Carlisle could help me understand my strength and control it while I was with her. When I found him he was in his study and I asked him to go hunting with me because I wanted to talk to him alone. He agreed and we ran into the forest.

When we were about ten miles away from the house we sat down on a rock and I started explaining things to him:

"Did you hear Bella and I last night?", He smiled at me and thought,_ of course we heard you two, it was hard to ignore._

"Yes, we all heard you two last night and I am glad you were able to be intimate with your wife, it is only a natural urge."

"Carlisle, we didn't make love or anything" I told him

"No but you still touched her intimately and brought her immense pleasure. Jasper could hardly contain himself he had to take Alice up to their room and rather quickly at that"_ and Rose and Emmett and Esme and I didn't take long to get to our rooms either._

I laughed "But I could have lost control, I wasn't in control. She changed in front of me for the first time last night since the day we renewed our vows to one another and I was aroused. I couldn't help it. I wanted her and wanted to touch her. I wanted to do more but knew I couldn't"

He just smiled and said "I know you were somewhat in control otherwise you would have hurt her when you touched her but you didn't hurt her, you pleasured your wife and there is no shame in that. Were you able to let her touch you?"_ I hope he was, he needs to let go of some of this tension because it is driving everyone crazy._

I shook my head and added, "no I didn't think I could handle that and she fell asleep not long after. She wanted to touch me this morning but I avoided it because I would be too tempted"

"Edward, I think you can handle some level of intimacy with your wife. You know Bella and you know she loves you and trusts you. You may not have been apart for 87 years but she knows your body and you know hers. Your love and connection to one another goes even deeper than you know. I know you don't ever want to hurt her. So much so that I don't think you ever could. Right now you may not be able to make love due to her condition but you can find some pleasure with one another using other parts of your body."_ Like your hands or your mouth_

Carlisle had a point and I was going to trust him. If he said I could be intimate with Bella without hurting her or our children then I would believe him. He was very much a father to me and he would never tell me a lie. I could hear it in his mind if he tried. He knew we were done our conversation and said, "Shall we hunt now?" I nodded and took off in the direction of some elk nearby, Carlisle followed me. We drank from the elk and then headed back to the house. I showered and changed my clothes. When I checked my phone Alice sent me a picture of Bella eating Chinese food saying and a text message saying 'maybe you should order her some tonight she seemed to enjoy it'. I went to the phone book and ordered some Chinese food to be picked up in Port Angeles and ran to get it. It took only 15 minutes to get there and after I paid I ran home with it. I put it in the kitchen and heard the car turn onto the driveway. I went out to the front porch and greeted everyone while helping my wife out of the car. I kissed her and told her about dinner and she smiled the biggest smile and kissed me again.


	16. Saturday Night and a Family Sunday

**Chapter 16- Saturday night and a family Sunday**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-POV<strong>

After I ate dinner I went upstairs with Rose and Alice to Alice's bedroom. They were sorting out our bags and told the guys to stay downstairs so they didn't ruin any surprises. Alice's face went blank when she picked up a deep red negligee that she bought me. She smiled and said "You are going to want to wear this one tonight. I can guarantee you won't regret it." I agreed and then Rose came and sat next to me. She asked me if I had ever touched Edward in a specific way before. The answer was of course no because we didn't do that type of thing in my time. She proceeded to give me pointers on how to do it with various parts of my body. Some of it I was ok with other parts not so much. Alice took off to my bedroom and put the stuff away, I heard Edward on the stairs. "Alice what are you doing speeding up to Bella and my room for? Couldn't you just put the bags in the room or even the hall for us to put away later". I laughed as Alice replied. "No Edward, the stuff I bought for Bella and for you is just too delicate and you have no idea how to handle it. And besides Bella asked me to." He didn't say anything else.

After two hours of girl talk and sorting our clothes the guys knocked on the door. "Can we please come in now?" Emmett asked. We had put all the naughty stuff away already and were now sorting baby clothes. "Fine" Alice said. The boys walked in and Emmett picked up a sleeper and said, "Aw it is so small." We all laughed as I said, "Of course it's small Emmett babies aren't that big and twins tend to be smaller. I am a rather small person so they only have so much room to grow." Rose decided to add "And since she is smaller we don't want her to have a rough delivery". Emmett cringed and Edward shook his head. Jasper stayed quiet and I asked "Jasper why are you always so quiet?" He smiled at me and said, "Unlike Emmett I prefer to keep my internal dialogue internal. I prefer not to get in trouble by you ladies like he seems to do every day". I couldn't help but laugh because he was right.

Edward decided to get them back on track. "Well we were thinking about putting in a movie, would you ladies like to watch it with us?" He asked. I nodded and got up while Alice and Rose quickly put the babies outfits back in the bags. "So what are we watching tonight?" I asked him. He told me that we would all vote together once we were down stairs. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs and put me on the couch with him. We voted on the movies and decided on a comedy. It was called "The 40 year old virgin". Emmett picked on Edward constantly because it had been thought in the family he was a 104 year old virgin. When I came along that belief was thrown out the window. Now Edward picked on Emmett because he lost his virginity way before he even thought about girls. The movie was funny and all of us couldn't stop laughing the entire time.

When the movie was done I told Edward I was going to take a shower and meet him in bed. Alice had already taken the liberty to place the red negligee in my bathroom for me and told me the steps to take tonight. I showered quickly and dried off. I towel dried my hair as best as I could and brushed it through. I put on the negligee and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out of the bathroom Edward had already changed into his pajama bottoms and t-shirt he had taken to wearing at night time. I noticed he was reading something so I walked over to him and plopped down on the couch and asked, "What are you reading?" He looked at me and his eyes went dark as he said, "Nothing of importance". He continued to stare then said, "You look amazing, is that new?" I nodded and told him that I really liked it at the store and Alice bought it for me as a gift. He started kissing my neck and said "I really like it". He kissed up my neck and across my jaw line and started kissing me passionately. As usual his hands roamed and mine did as well but he didn't pull away this time. I took off his shirt and rubbed my hands on his muscular chest. He was so amazing and all mine.

After kissing for several minutes I ran my hand down his chest to see if he would let me touch him and he did. He wanted me and didn't try to hide it from me. I grasped him in my grip and he moaned and started purring against my lips. I did as Rose had instructed me to and before I knew it he had found his release and was attempting to get under the negligee to touch me. I motioned for him to join me in bed and he did. Once again like the night before he brought me immense pleasure and I fell asleep not long after.

When I awoke the next morning Edward was staring at the ceiling as he asked if I was ok. I told him I was perfect and he smiled and kissed me again. We had a replay of the night before and then he carried me into the bathroom and drew me a bath. He helped me in and told me he would get Alice for me as he knew this was our daily routine. Within seconds Alice was standing there as she said, "No need to get me I am right here. And Edward Please go put some fresh clothes on." Alice was also shielding her eyes from my husband. He laughed and kissed me and left the room. Alice was beaming at me. "I can see as well as smell that you two had a good time last night" she said while trying to keep the smile off her face. I blushed. "No need to get embarrassed Bella, he needed it as you did too. You two are married it is ok to enjoy each other physically. I know that the point of love making in your time was to procreate but now people enjoy it." I was happy but I still felt guilty for enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward-POV<strong>

I was so happy today, this morning Bella and I had a replay of our events last night. Both times was equally amazing. I was able to bring her pleasure as she was for me. I felt tension release and I was almost giddy. After I showered to get Bella's scent off me and dressed in fresh clothes I walked downstairs. Rose was looking at me smugly, Esme knowingly, Carlisle looked at me with confidence while thinking,_ I told you it was possible to be intimate without hurting her._ Jasper was relived and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear and said, "Feel any better now that you let go a bit?" Jasper glared at him and said, "Of course he feels better I can feel all that sexual tension gone now and it is replaced by pure lust for his wife". I smiled at that. I wanted Bella, I always wanted Bella. Now I just want her to touch me again as I touch her.

I couldn't hear the conversation upstairs Alice was having with Bella, She was blocking her thoughts and speaking so quietly a vampires hearing couldn't even pick it up. Finally I heard the door open upstairs and I quickly told Emmett to refrain from any jokes. Rose glared at him and he nodded his head at me. When Bella appeared I ran up to her and hugged her. Jasper said in his mind _Easy there Edward, the lust coming off you in intense._ Emmett added to the commentary saying _Why don't you just hump her leg or something. _Alice told me with her mental voice that Bella was starting to have my scent and she thought it was from the babies. I liked that idea. She smelled like me and that marked her as my mate. Alice knew by the look on my face I liked the idea.

Sunday's in the Cullen home were viewed as family days we all stayed together and spent time with one another. Carlisle explained this to Bella as she ate breakfast saying "Sunday's are the days we are most like a normal family. The last few weeks have been a little crazy trying to get everything settled but I don't work on Sundays unless there is an emergency and all of the children are together as well. Sometimes the boys will play chess or wrestle but we are all there together". Bella's eyes lit up. "I want to see the boys wrestle that might be fun". Emmett heard her and said, "hell yeah, I up for a wrestling match what about you Jasper?" He agreed and Bella looked at me. I could deny her nothing. I agreed as well. Alice, Rose and Bella were going to sit on the sidelines and watch while we wrestled. Jasper and Emmett were first, then I would take on Emmett, then I would take on Jasper. It was a lot of fun. Jasper won against Emmett they did best 2 out of 3, I won against Emmett and Jasper and I tied. It was a lot of fun and Bella enjoyed it.

Our weekend had been a productive one. Not just for my and Bella's intimacy levels but for the family as well. The nursery was going to get painted by Esme this week and tomorrow Emmett was going to pick up the rail for the room at the local lumber yard. All the furniture was going to be in in two weeks being delivered. We were on track for the babies. Carlisle would get the results of the blood work for Bella by the end of the week and let us know. He didn't see any issues with the ultrasound but wanted to make sure. He also needed to keep an eye on Bella closely because not only was this her first pregnancy but it was with twins. I was worried but he assured me it would all be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am going to try and get the chapters to move along a bit now since the story feels like it is stalling a bit. The next chapter is going to be a journal entry from Bella explaining the rest of November and December went. Then the chapter after that will have Christmas in it. Just so there is no confusion Bella is currently 20 weeks pregnant in this chapter so half way through her pregnancy.**

**Somehow when I was figuring things out for Bella's pregnancy I got my calculations mixed up. I am just going to pretend the math works out to be 20 weeks but by that calculation she would have conceived at the end of June so I am about 4 or 5 weeks off. I do apologize I didn't catch it sooner but right now the twins are due on at the beginning of May. **


	17. Bella's Journal

**Chapter 17- Bella's Journal**

December 23, 2005- 25 weeks pregnant

* * *

><p>Bella-POV<p>

_Almost two months have gone by since I came into this modern time and found Edward. I am now twenty five weeks pregnant but the rest of the school thinks I am twenty-one weeks along. What do they know they haven't really seen a pregnancy for twins before? Edward has been extremely attentive to me. He always anticipates when I am hungry, never lets me carry anything and lately he has taken to carrying me up and down the stairs. My balance is now a bit off since I am getting bigger. I can no longer see my feet and Alice has taken to putting me in sneakers for my own comfort and safety. Emmett picks on me saying I am more clumsy now and Rose hits him in the back of the head while Esme scolds him for picking on the pregnant woman. _

_In the five weeks Esme has finished the nursery and it is beyond perfect. Since it is right next door to us we will not need to keep them in our room. Before they painted the room I came home from school to a surprise. They had added a door directly into the nursery from our bedroom. I was very happy about this. It wasn't like I really needed to worry or anything Edward could get into the nursery without an issue as all in a matter of a millisecond if needed. But I felt better knowing I could get to them quickly as well. Alice's idea for the nursery came out great and the furniture worked perfectly. Each crib had the girls name written above it in amazing calligraphy. Esme had told me Jasper did it. He loved doing that type of thing. Alice had pained a mural on the closet doors of all things girls like. They really outdid themselves._

_At school boys continued to look on and people got less chatty. Edward and I were more affectionate at school and that made them stay away. I was doing very well in all of my classes. I continued to enjoy the Woman's History class and we had spoken recently about the suffrage movment that I had wanted to be a part of but my father forbid me from attending meetings or going to marches. He had told me it wasn't that he didn't support suffrage but he didn't want his wife and daughter getting hurt. He donated money to the cause and said that was all he was willing to do to help. When I married Edward he had the same mentality. He supported it but didn't want me to get hurt during a march or meeting. Especially since the women in Washington, DC were picketing a wartime president. I still wish I could have played my part._

_When I told Edward all of this he shook his head at me and said he still felt that way. He was glad woman had finally gotten the right to vote in federal elections but he still wouldn't have allowed me to participate. This ignited a full-fledged argument in the house. Alice and Rose agreed with me that Edward would had no right to say if that that happened now he wouldn't allow me to go. Jasper and Emmett backed up Edward saying he was just trying to protect me and Carlisle played peacemaker while Esme tried to calm me down. Carlisle told Edward he couldn't control what I do he could only express his opinion and give me the choice to follow it or ignore it. Then he told everyone else to stay out of the argument the next time because it only made it worse. That night I picked the movie with Rose and Alice just to torment the guys. I chose Iron Jawed Angels about the Suffragette movement in DC. Edward was rigid the whole movie as Carlisle made comments about how the force feeding of the woman on the hunger strike. _

_It had been a learning experience for both Edward and I to be a modern married couple. I was learning about new technology every day with the help of Jasper. And Rose was teaching me to drive with Edwards help. I liked her teaching me better because Edward didn't have much patience and made me nervous._

_The babies move a lot now more and more each day. I can no longer lay on my back to sleep and have to lay on my side. Rose got me a pillow shaped like a wedge to put under my belly so it doesn't sink into the bed. It helped me a lot. I still try to take a bath everynight to relax my muscles and Edward joins me in the tub every now and again. He holds me every night and wakes me with a kiss every morning. We still have not made love but that is understandable. _

_Christmas is coming up in a couple days and it makes me miss my parents. Edward offered to take me to Chicago to see their graves but I told him it wasn't necessary. I went shopping for everyone accept Alice, I am waiting bought several items and will decide on which one I am giving her at the last possible moment because I wrapped all of them. I even managed to get Edward something that he will love. _

_With all that has happened to me over the last few months it is hard to imagine it has all been for love. I am in a new time and place. I have a wonderful new family with loving parents and two big brothers and two big sisters. I am so happy words cannot describe it. I can hardly wait for the girls to come. Edward talks to my belly each night as I am falling asleep. During the day they all talk to the babies. Alice talks to them about fashion, Rosalie talks about all the fun things they will do together and the fact that she will buy them their first cars at sixteen, Emmett tells them that he is going to be the best uncle ever to grace the planet, Jasper talks of all the books he will read to them and how much he will teach them, Esme just tells them she loves them and how she can't wait to hold them. Carlisle even talks to them when he is taking my measurements. He is excited about being a grandfather figure in the girls life even if he doesn't admit it. He will say things like "Poppa can't wait to meet you two" his English roots really seem to come out with that one when he says it._

_Right now I don't imagine things can get much better. _


	18. The Holidays

Chapter 18- The Holidays

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella POV<span>**

When I woke up on Christmas Eve Alice had the boys moving everything around. A large pine tree sat in the living room near the big front windows and Emmett had already put millions of twinkling white lights on it. Alice rushed by me carrying 2 boxes while Jasper followed her with an additional five boxes. When I reached the bottom step Esme took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen saying "It is safer in here, Alice has everyone decorating for Christmas. She does this every year, the decorating on Christmas eve and then keeps everything up until the 1st week in January is over." When I opened my mouth to ask why she waits until Christmas Eve Edward stopped me saying, "She likes to do it at the last minute because she says it is more fun that way". I just shook my head because Alice was a force of nature nobody wanted to mess with. But I loved her as my sister anyway. I wasn't feeling up to eating much this morning so I just put some bread in the toaster. When it popped up I put some jam on the bread. Edward eyed me speculatively asking, "Is that enough, I mean I don't want you starving yourself." That earned him a slap in the shoulder by Esme as she said, "She eats what she wants when she wants and if she isn't that hungry don't push her or she will get sick". Edward apologized and I finished my simple breakfast.

At 2pm the house was done being decorated. It was a perfect setting for a perfect Christmas. Edward went upstairs and grabbed my gifts for me to put under the tree and grabbed his gifts to his family as well. He told me that we would exchange ours at midnight in our room. As that was the tradition of the Cullen family. I was ok with this because gift giving between spouses should be done without the prying eyes of family. We were all from times of long ago. Rose and Emmett had been changed in the 1930's, Esme and Alice in the 1920's, Carlisle back near the 1650's, Jasper in the time of the Civil War sometime around the 1860's. They all understood and respected my values about privacy but they had all acclimated to modern times as well. They had to and now I had to as well.

As Christmas Eve wore on we all participated in a Secret Santa game for fun. Two weeks ago Alice had us all pick a name out of a hat and we had to buy something for that person. On Christmas eve we all put the gifts we bought on the table one by one throughout the day and when it was time to open them we would find the one with our name on it and try to guess who gave it to us. I didn't see the point in Alice or Edward participating. Edward could just pick it out of their mind and Alice could see who got her and what they decided to get when it happened. Both promised no cheating but it was a part of them.

I had gotten Esme and I picked out a great gift for the secret Santa. I had gotten her a book on modern Architecture and another book on modern interior design. I had gotten to know her very well as we did a lot of talking after school. She had been though school for both things several times. And I could tell by the way the home was designed.

The game had gone quickly Edward had gotten a book filled with blank sheets for his music and a set of pencils to write his music. He guessed correctly that Esme had gotten him.

Carlisle had gotten a new fancy pen with his name engraved on it and took a minute to think before he said Edward, Esme was next and knew it was me that had gotten her.

Alice was next and had gotten a new sketch pad for her designs and some new drawing graphite pencils she guessed Emmett and she was correct. I was surprised Emmett got her something she would use.

Rose was next and was given several key chains with her name engraved and worlds best mechanic also engraved on the other side. She looked around at who had not been guessed yet and picked Alice.

I was next and in my package was some aromatherapy candles, lotions, bath salts, bubble bath, and oils. I noticed they were all meant to relax me and help me distress and calm me down. I knew it had to be Jasper he could sense my emotions. I looked at him and he nodded. I got very excited I had guessed right.

The next person was Jasper and he had received book on the theories of personality, he looked around and chose Rosalie.

And the last person to go was Emmett and he had gotten a special edition DVD box set of all Jackie Chan movies to date. He looked around and said "Well since everyone else went that leaves you Carlisle, good choice I love it". We all laughed and that put an end to that game.

Esme and Alice cooked me a special dinner of maple glazed ham w/pineapples, Mashed Potatoes w/gravy, carrots and stuffing. It was very good and I told them this would give me enough leftovers for tomorrow as well. They didn't agree and I had a feeling I would be eating ham and turkey for the next two weeks. After dinner we watched some Christmas movies, then I went upstairs around 11:45 with Edward. He put some classical Christmas music on and sat me on the couch by the windows. He put our gifts to each other on the table next to the couch and sat on the side of me.

He gave me the first one as the clock struck midnight. I was finished opening my presents from him in about 20 minutes. He had gotten me several history books. One about Women's History and a huge section on the struggle women went through to vote, another book about the Civil Rights Movement and another one on the advancements of Technology over the last 100 years. He had also managed to get me a gift certificate to a top of the line spa for after I had the babies or before if I chose that. A beautiful bracelet with several charms to go with it, and he promised me he would get me a new charm for every birthday and special occasion. He bought us a trip to Washington, D.C so I could see our nation's capital. He told me we could go after the girls were born maybe sometime this summer. He even said if I didn't feel comfortable leaving them we could take them and the family with us so they could watch them as we toured the capital. I hugged him at that.

He opened his gifts from me next, I had gotten him a new pocket watch engraved with Our love is all that matters and the date of our wedding back in 1918. I also got him a new leather journal with his name embroidered into the leather, some new books on music and science. I also got him something from the girls even though they weren't here yet and he loved it. It was a keychain that said. '# 1 dad in training' and had his name engraved on the back. He loved everything. The last of his gifts was me. Alice had convinced to do this. I put on red and white Mrs. Claus Lingerie and walked out of the bathroom. Edward smiled and came over to me and said, "now wouldn't it have been a better idea to do that first so you could hand me my gifts?" I laughed with him because it would have been a great idea. With that said he kissed me and then deepened the kiss once I was on the bed. He was always gentle and loving and tonight was no different. All we did was kiss for an hour and then I was very tired and went to sleep.

On Christmas morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes, eggs bacon and sausage and to Alice and Rose on each side of me. I nearly jumped off the bed and they started laughing. Rose said, "I know you weren't expecting us but we are not that scary are we?" Alice pouted and said, "you couldn't really be afraid of your own loving sisters could you?" I had to laugh and said, "Of course not I love you guys I was just expecting Edward. Where is he?" Then there was a knock at the door and he came in with a plate full of food saying "I was making my beautiful pregnant wife breakfast. It was the least I could do you are doing the hard work in carrying the girls. I can at least try to make your life easier." I smiled and kissed him as he put the tray down. He said he had some stuff to finish but Rose and Alice would keep me company. As I ate Alice talked about all the fun things I could do in DC when we all went in August. When I finished eating she helped me shower and then her and rose picked out a simple pair of jeans and a red and white sweater top. They both had on matching outfits. When I was done Edward walked in and picked me up and carried me downstairs. Everyone was already there and I was excited for them to see what I had gotten for them.

Carlisle spoke, "This year our family has become complete because Bella finally found us and Edward has someone now. As our tradition goes Esme and I will hand out the gifts from us first then Edward will and instead of going straight to Rosalie like it always has Bella will hand out her gifts since she is Edwards mate."

Carlisle and Esme flew around the room giving each of us a present. We opened them one by one starting with Alice and ending with me. After I peeled off the wrapping paper there was a long red velvet box. I opened it and found the Cullen family crest set against a dark marble background and made from white marble. It was a charm on a gold chain necklace. The chain was a box chain and stronger than other types just in case the babies pulled on it. It wouldn't break easily.

Carlisle walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "Bella, I usually give a piece of jewelry to my family members that has the Cullen crest on it. I am English and our crest is very important to us. I wanted you to have one as well because you are just as much a member of this family as anyone else. By wearing this crest you also show other vampires that you are spoken for by our family and belong with us." I couldn't help the tear that came down my cheek. I hugged both him and Esme then Esme put the necklace on me. Edward was smiling at me the entire time.

Edward handed out his gifts and then it was time for mine. Carlisle opened his first, I had gotten him a new name place for his desk at the hospital with not only his name engraved in the 14 karat gold plate but a quote that I saw fitting for him "The Soul of a Man is Immortal and Imperishable" - Plato 427 BC - 347 BC), The Republic. Carlisle looked at me and said it was perfect and the quote was one of his favorites.

Esme was next, I had gotten her a crystal plaque that had laser etched another quote I saw fitting for her, "A mother is not a person to lean on but a person to make leaning unnecessary." -Dorothy C. Fisher (1879 - 1958) She got up and hugged me and Edward just smiled down at me.

The next was Alice and Rose and I told them to open them together. I had gotten them each a charm bracelet with several charms. Each one had their name and also one of what they enjoyed doing for a hobby and the last charm was one that fit three ways. It was broken apart it said:

A Sister's- love is- unconditional

It also said their names on the other side. They looked at me confused I held up my bracelet and we put the pieces together. Then they grabbed me in a hug and pulled me onto their lap.

The boys couldn't help but laugh at us. Jasper and Emmett were next and I had also decided on something sentimental for my big brothers, I had given them each their own gold keychain my own quote on it "A Brother's job is never done especially when they have a little sister" Then on the back of each keychain was a picture of me and Emmett and then me and Jasper on his. The ran over and hugged me as well.

The rest of the morning went similarly. By the end of it I had gotten clothes from Alice, Lingerie from Rose and some stuff for when I am not pregnant anymore. I receives some books, new journals, music, and the last thing surprised me the most because it was from everyone. It was a key to a new car. I walked outside and there it was. It was midnight blue and Edward called it an SUV. It was top of the line and had the highest safety rating. It also had all the newest electronics and sound system in it. I hugged everyone and thanked them.

Once again Esme made me a dinner fit for a king. It was delicious as it always was. After dinner we all went about doing our own things and spending some individual time with our spouses. It was fun to be a part of a large family. Oh and I wasn't the only one to receive gifts the girls also got a lot of things for the nursery and for them to play with once they are old enough. I couldn't wait until next year when they would be here to have all the fun with us.

The week after Christmas flew by and Edward and I rang in the new year of 2006 together and alone. We spent the night in his room and we danced and talked. It was the best way to spend the last night of the most confusing year of my life and the first night of the rest of my life with Edward.


	19. Back to School

Chapter 19- Back to School

January 2006- 26 almost 27 weeks pregnant for Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Edward-POV<strong>

Sitting here in my bed holding my wife as she sleeps is amazing to me. It is hard to believe that less than four months ago I was on my own in this world. I had no mate or wife and then she came out of nowhere. Of course I hadn't remembered her at first but once all the memories came rushing back into my head I couldn't believe she was here. During the first few weeks I worried about culture shock for Bella. But she has adjusted quickly. She had even managed to shop online for some of the gifts for Christmas. For the first time since I was human I was happy. Bella has fit into my family like she was always here. Rose has actually been nice to her even though she is jealous of her humanity she adores Bella's sweet nature and the idea of having twin babies in the house for her to help take care of.

I also thought that school would be difficult for her but she has seemed to excel in her studies. She tells me that she has nothing else to do but study but I really think that she is happy to have the opportunity to go to school and receive an education. Back in 1918 she would have never had this opportunity because she was expected to marry young and have children with her husband and raise and tend to that family. I feel horrible because I know Bella wants more than just two children but I cannot give her those children because of what I am. She says it isn't a problem because she is with me and we will have our two daughters but we always wanted a big family. I guess that comes with being an only child.

Another thing that is hard to believe is the physical relationship that has been able to develop between myself and my wife. I can't make love to her but I can bring her pleasure and she returns that to me. I feel more comfortable being intimate with her and I absolutely love it when she wears her more revealing pajamas to bed. Alice is a wonderful sister. Even tonight she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of light blue silk pajamas. They consisted of a pair of pants that clung to every curve and a top that had a deep V-neck. She didn't show off too much but for our time period it was revealing. Bella has also worn some more showy lingerie as well also thanks to my sisters. They feel it is their job to entice me to touch my wife, but the reality of the situation is that I was afraid before but now I can do that with ease.

How can one man be so happy? How can one man deserve such a beautiful caring woman? I know I don't deserve her but I will do anything in my power to show her happiness and make sure she knows how much I love her and appreciate her sacrifices. As I had that thought I heard Bella's heart rate pick up. She was waking up and I had spent a majority of the night thinking about how happy I was and how Bella had adjusted to life in this family. I watched Bella sleep because soon she would open her beautiful eyes and I would kiss her good morning and then say good morning to the babies. Just as that thought finished she did open her eyes and I did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes Edward was looking at me with all the love in the world shown on his face and in his eyes. It was hard to believe that this man was mine, but he was and nobody was ever going to take him from me. Today was going to be the first day back to school and I had some girls I had to deal with. Since I got here they kept talking about Edward and myself and it was getting out of hand. Alice told me that Edward had was starting to get irritated at them for the horrible things they said not only about me but our marriage. Alice also said if they didn't stop soon they would regret it. So today I planned on confronting them. It may not be such a great thing to do since I am 26 almost 27 weeks pregnant but I had to give it a shot. Jasper warned me to be careful because he felt jealousy coming from them every they saw Edward holding my hand or kissing me. Jasper also told me that jealousy is a powerful emotion that shouldn't be underestimated. Alice told me that it would be fine but to be careful that they didn't hurt me but as of right now she didn't know how it would go since their minds were not set yet. Emmett and Rose or my protectors, as I have come to see them as wanted to be with me but I told them it would make it worse but they are going to be nearby. Needless to say Edward isn't happy about this but understands why I need to talk to them and tell them to stop.

The girls have some misconceived notion that Edward will leave me and our children and go for them and that the only reason we are married is because I tricked him into getting me pregnant so he would marry me. In my time women didn't do that type of thing but I guess in this time it is pretty common.

This morning Edward had carried me downstairs to eat and Esme and Carlisle had made me eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. I was surprised to see Carlisle in the kitchen and when I asked he said, "Well I have to learn how to cook sometime, I have my daughter to take care of and my grandchildren" With this statement I smiled and gave him a hug. I didn't know before that point that he and Esme viewed me as their daughter. Edward was sitting there smirking at me so I gave him a look and the smirk left his face. After I was done eating Edward cleared my plate and carried me upstairs. When I protested about him carrying me he told me I was safer this way because I was off balance and likely to trip on my own two feet. This was true because I was starting to feel more and more like I resembled a whale.

Alice was waiting in my room with clothes picked out. Today she had chosen a pair of maternity jeans for me that had a design stitched into the back pockets and flared out at the bottoms. She also chose a simple long sleeve blue shirt and a cream colored white sweater that hung open over it. When I was showered and dressed Alice put my favorite shoes on, a pair of flat ankle boots that were suede and made my feet feel warm. Alice looked me over and gave her approval and then scampered off to get dressed. When Edward came back in he told me I looked beautiful. When I protested he kissed me to stop my talking. He made me want to skip school and say right there with him all day. But we had to get going which was apparent by Alice clearing her throat in the doorway.

"Let's go, we are going to be late." She told us.

We walked down to the Volvo and drove to school. We were not late but that was mostly due to Edward's maniac driving. I made him promise to never drive that fast with the kids in the car and he agreed and Alice and Jasper laughed at this thought. When we got there Rose and Emmett were pacing back and forth in back of his Jeep. When we pulled in she rushed to the car and said, "It's about time, what took you so long to get here?" Alice smiled and said, "Edward and Bella were making out again." Then she winked at me and I knew she had seen a vision and that is why she stopped it. Rose looked at me and said, "no big deal, let's get to homeroom before we all end up in detention." With that we walked off to our homerooms.

Most of the day went by without any issues. We handed in our papers in English and did a lab assignment in Biology, had a pop quiz in Trigonometry, and a language lab assignment in Spanish. All the other classes were standard, even lunch went by without any issues. The highlight of the day was my women's history class with Alice. That was the class that I had with Jessica and Lauren without Edward so I had planned on confronting them at that time. When I walked in with Alice we sat down and she knew the plan, then those girls walked in and sat down as well. At that moment I stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi ladies", I said as I walked up.

Both responded with "Hi Bella, how's it going?", while giving me looks like they were trying to keep from laughing.  
>"Everything is going great, I just wanted to have a minute to talk to you girls because I heard that there are some things I just have to know about MY relationship with my husband", I told them while putting waving my left hand around and then putting it on top on my belly showing off my wedding rings.<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about", Jessica said.

"You must be mistaken; maybe it is pregnancy brain or something." Lauren snickered at me.

"No, I definitely heard you two talking before break and also since I moved in with my husband that I 'trapped' him with my pregnancy and 'tricked' him into marrying me." I told them.

Both of them looked at me as if they couldn't believe that I confronted them. "You must have heard wrong", Jessica said.

"No I think I heard you just fine Jessica, in fact my husband and his brothers and sisters have heard you on numerous occasions and have wanted to say something to the both of you about it since you first started with your ridiculous ideas. In fact I had stopped them from calling you out on it a countless number of times. Now aren't you glad I am the one talking to you and no let's say Rose or Emmett because they aren't as nice as me."

They both looked at me, saying nothing so I continued.

"Edward and I got married because we loved one another, we had begged our parents and finally they allowed it. We knew how we felt from the start and it was undeniable. Not that it is any of your business but we never had sex until we were married. It was how we both were raised. And we were also raised to believe that gossiping or spreading rumors about someone is wrong. In Alaska it was believed in our small town that a person's reputation with others was just as important if not more important than their actual actions. You both are tarnishing my good name and I will not allow that."

They were both still silent

"Edward and I are married, he will never leave me. He loves me and our twin daughters as I love him. He is not going to leave me to go with either of you. We both take marriage seriously and we exchanged vows before god those vows will never be broken. You may think that marriage is reversible but it is not. If he had wanted to be with either of you he would have broken up with me before we got married when he first moved here but he didn't. He refused your attentions and ignored the both of you, didn't he?"

They shook their heads.

"This is why you notions about him leaving me for one of you are ridiculous. We may have gotten pregnant quicker than expected but we are both firm in our beliefs that things happen for a reason. So we are going to have a family, and you both are not going to interfere any more. If I hear one peep out of the two of you or anybody else for that matter that hurts mine or my husbands' reputation I will have my siblings take care of the problem."

As I finished saying that Alice came up on the side of me and added, "And if that happenes Rosalie and Emmett are not the only two you will need to be afraid of." And with that said we walked away and the class clapped.

When class was over Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all waiting and I think Rose growled at Jessica and Lauren but I can't be sure. Edward was tense and when I asked him what was wrong he said, "I saw the confrontation, and the whole time I was proud of you for defending us and our relationship, but those two girls thought of hurting you but when you mentioned Rose and Emmett their thoughts turned to not wanting to get hurt. I think that they will finally stop, but please never do something like that again without me." I nodded and Alice chimed in, "She was fine and I was with her the entire time. I can certainly take two human teenage girls." With that comment we were on our way home.

That night Esme made me chicken parmesan. After eating Edward and I did our homework and listened to music. I was falling asleep over the books when Edward picked me up and put me on the bed. He went into the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He then proceeded to get me dressed for bed. It was the most loving thing and wasn't about a desire to see me without clothes or anything. This was about him wanting to take care of me. I smiled as he helped me lay in bed. I watched my belly move as the girls continued to bounce around. Edward put his hand on my stomach and told them, "Shh, it is time to sleep. No kicking mommy while she is trying to rest". Then they quieted down and I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I just wanted to apologize for not posting anything in a week. I am not going to spout off excuses but it really was a bad week and I also had issues writing because of a bit of writers block. I was able to write this chapter this morning and I am going to try to get the story moving along by using the next few chapters to skip along in the pregnancy. This chapter was mostly filler because we needed to hear from Edward. I also wanted to have Bella address Jessica and Lauren's jealousy issues. In Twilight and while reading Midnight Sun we are able to see their inner thoughts and I always thought Bella should know about them and confront them so in my AU she did. Hope you liked it.- JKG25**


	20. A visit from the Denali's

Chapter 20- A birthing plan and a visit from the Denali's

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella-POV<em>**

February 2006- 32 Weeks Pregnant

Today I was going to see Carlisle at the hospital because he was going to do another ultrasound to estimate when I was going to have the twins. He explained that with a multiple birth I may not be able to carry to a full 40 weeks due to the babies running out of room to grow. Edward was excited about being able to see them again. Since the last ultrasound I had when I got here I was able to have another one to make sure the size was right. Carlisle had been checking me every week now since he said he wasn't sure the twins had much more room to grow. Edward and I also had to decide on what type of birthing experience I wanted to have. Carlisle also encouraged us to sign up for Lamaze classes but we hadn't done that yet.

On the way to the hospital Edward was holding my hand and would kiss me every now and again. He was happy we both were. After the ultrasound we were going to sign up for those classes and Edward was going to take me for lunch where we were going to talk about what kind of birthing experience I would want. I worried about Edward being in the room with me because of all the blood. I wasn't worried about Carlisle since he had been doing this for centuries. Rose offered to be in the room but I told her it wasn't necessary that I would work it out with Carlisle and Edward.

At the appointment I laid on the table and Carlisle put the warm goop on my stomach. He showed us the picture and even put it into 3d for us. He said that technology was still in its infancy but it would help parents visualize their child before they were born. I could relate to that because I knew I was pregnant and I felt the babies moving but it was hard to imagine an actual baby in there. Edward understood as well but it was different for him. He could hear their heartbeats but I could not. Carlisle printed out pictures and took one for himself to put on his desk. He was becoming a proud grandpa. I would joke with him and Esme calling them gramps and grams in traditional slang for this time period. Emmett laughed about it and Carlisle said that the children could call him whatever they wanted.

After the ultrasound we went out for lunch and while I ate Edward went over the differences and advantages to every kind of birth there was. "Well I think with cesarean you might be more comfortable because Carlisle could just numb you and take the babies out then stich you back up. But if you go with a natural birth it could be long and hard and there could be more complications. You could get an epidural and won't feel much and if he has to do a cesarean at least you would be ready." I had to stop him "Edward, you need to calm down. Yes there are a million options now but I think I want to do this the way I would have in 1918. That means at home in our own bed with no pain medication." Edward didn't want me to be in pain and suggested "Maybe we can have an epidural kit ready in case you decide to do that, and I would feel a lot better if you allow Carlisle to put in an IV during delivery to keep you hydrated." I agreed with him and with the end of that conversation we had our plan in place.

When we got home Carlisle was already home with them family he had mentioned that the Denali clan was coming for a visit and was anxious to meet me. He had told them about me a while ago and were just now able to make it down to meet me. When I sat down on the couch beside Edward we told the family our decision for our plans and they agreed that it might be best to do it at home since I would get overwhelmed in a hospital and would be more prone to infection. Carlisle and Edward started talking about him being in the room and Alice told me that it wouldn't be a problem for Edward to be in the room, she didn't foresee any issues. Alice mentioned that her and Jasper would have to leave for the birth but would be back after. Jasper still struggled around human blood and if I was going to be giving birth there could potentially be a lot of blood. Esme suggested that we turn one of the guest rooms into a sterile room in case a C-section needed to be performed and Carlisle thought it was a good idea and would get working on it first thing in the morning.

It was after dinner that the Denali's arrived. I shook each person's hand and then Edward wrapped himself protectively around me. Tanya was beautiful, she had long strawberry blond hair and rivaled Rose's beauty, Kate was also blonde and very pretty, Irina was blonde as well and they all looked like real sisters. Then there was Carmen and Eleazar. They were mates and he had worked for the Volturi for a time. A long time ago Edward had explained about the Volturi and their rules so this made me feel uncomfortable around him. He reassured me that he had no interest in betraying our family that way. He looked at me questioningly the entire night while Carmen mothered me like Esme. It was no wonder that they got along.

When I asked Edward about Eleazar when I was getting ready for bed he said, "He thinks you might have some type of latent ability you are not controlling." When I looked at him confused he added, "He used to work for the Volturi as a gift seeker. He would seek people out that had gifts like Jasper, Alice and myself and offer them positions on the guard. He would also sense if a human had a latent talent that would manifest itself if they became a vampire." I nodded my head telling him it made sense. "He thinks you may be some type of shield, which is why I cannot read your mind and thinks you may be immune to some of the gifted vampires of the Volturi." He seemed a little worried about this so I quickly took the chance to distract him.

I brought up the information Carlisle told us earlier about the due date and how I was due in April and we would tell everyone that I was put on bed rest starting when I would actually go into labor. Since it was a home birth and Carlisle was my Obstetrician it wasn't an issue. The reason for the lie was because the town believed I was 5 weeks less pregnant than I was. They thought I was due in the middle of May. Logically this made the most sense because if we told them I had the babies early they would have expected to see them in the NICU at the hospital. Edward was excited at the idea of meeting our daughters soon. He kissed my belly and told the girls he couldn't wait to meet them.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quickly because most of it was spent shopping with Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen for baby clothes. They said they were considered the cousins it was within their right to spoil the babies. At the end of the weekend they promised to come back once the babies were born to meet them. I hugged them all and promised to call and talk to them once in a while since they were programed into my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward-POV<strong>

Bella was in such a good mood this morning I didn't want to sour it with the idea of the Denali's coming to visit us. I worried that she would be nervous and that was not something I wanted her to be right now. She needed to remain calm and it was my job to ensure that. We were having another ultrasound today and had to be at the hospital by 9am. When we got there Carlisle brought us into the room and the images that hit me were amazing. When Carlisle did the measurements I heard his thoughts.

_The babies are measuring right on track. Looks like a due date at the beginning of April. But she probably won't make it that far maybe late March. _

He looked at me and told Bella the estimated due date of April 5. He also told her that since the town believed her to be 5 weeks less pregnant than she was we would have to mention that you were on bed rest with no visitors allowed otherwise everyone would expect the babies to be in the NICU. When Carlisle hooked in the 3D device it was amazing. I could see the details of my daughters. Carlisle commented that this would help parents visualize the babies. When I asked why that was a big deal Carlisle's thoughts assaulted me as Bella explained how she felt and it made sense. After he printed the pictures to show the family he took one for his desk.

We had lunch and discussed the birthing plans. I was very worried about Bella and I didn't want her to be in any pain so I suggested the epidural but Bella wouldn't have it. I got her to agree to allow us to have one ready for her just in case though. She also agreed to an IV for fluids only. But Carlisle had assured me in the office he would have pain meds ready in case she changed her mind. I liked the idea of Bella giving birth in our bed. The same bed we had become so intimate in. I longed to make love to my wife and Carlisle told me it may be possible after she has the babies. So I had to hold on to that idea.

When we got home we told the family our plans and they all agreed with the plans. Esme even suggested we create a sterile room just in case. I hugged her for that one. After dinner the Denali's arrived and they were very pleasant even Tanya who wanted me for a mate a long time ago, but she accepted that I loved Bella and it was always Bella. He thoughts showed her true nature as she thought nothing but happy things and well wishes towards Bella and our children. This made sense to her now as she thought, _He always had to have known even in the back of his mind that he loved his wife and vowed to never love another. No wonder he never looked at a woman in that way. He was in love with his wife and adored her without even knowing it._ Now that I thought about it I always did feel like I was betraying not only myself but someone else if I even looked or thought about another woman and so I didn't.

Eleazar's thoughts worried me because he thought Bella had a latent talent and that if the Volturi ever found out about her they would stop at nothing to get her. He promised to protect her if that happened though. I quietly thanked him and the family understood. Bella asked about him that night and I told her the truth. She understood but saw I was uncomfortable and worried and changed the subject to the babies. I loved my daughters so much and I loved their mother. I kissed her stomach as I always did and held her all night.

I couldn't help but think though out the night how lucky I was to have her. I always thought this and I knew I did nothing in my life human or vampire to deserve such a woman. I worried about how the labor would go with the twins and I worried about if I would be able to handle being in the same room with her as she gave birth to our daughters. But I had been told by Alice that it would be fine. I had to believe that it would be ok.

Bella woke up in the middle of the night wanting strawberry ice cream and potato chips because she was hungry. As I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen Alice was standing there with the bowl of ice cream and the potato chips on a tray along with a jar of pickles. I raised my eye brows at her and she thought: _I can see the future. I saw you come down here then go back up and her ask for some pickles as well. Just bring it up to her and she will appreciate it._

I thanked my sister and kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs. As I opened the door Bella said, "Edward I was thinking and I think I may want some pickles as well". I laughed and showed her the tray. She smiled and said, "Alice?" I nodded and she gave me a kiss then yelled a thank you to Alice. I could hear all their thoughts; Emmett's thoughts were especially funny.

_Ice Cream, Potato Chips and Pickles. Man humans eat some crazy things when they are pregnant. I feel sorry for you Edward. But Bella is kind of cute with these cravings. But please don't send Mexico again for Mexican food for Bella. Next thing I know she will want Italian food from Italy and I will have to hop on a plane to go get it. But you know I would man. I will always give my little sister anything she asks for._

I was thankful for Emmett because I know he was telling the truth. The feeling of adoration towards Bella as his little sister was strung through every word he thought. Jasper was the same way when he thought of Bella. When I would tell Bella this she would say they were the best big brothers a girl could ever ask for. I was thankful for my family.

The next few days went by quickly as I helped Carlisle set up the sterile room and Bella shopped with the Denali sisters with our sisters. They told her it was their prerogative to spoil the girls because they were the cousins after all. After they left on Sunday Bella and I spent the rest of the day in our room and I was able to hold her and kiss her. We even talked about if she wanted to go to college after we graduated and she agreed that she wanted to but didn't know what to study yet. We had our whole future ahead of us. We had two daughters that would soon be coming into the world and we had each other and our family. We were both happy. I only hoped nothing would threaten to destroy it.


	21. Visions and Visitors

Chapter 21- Visions and Visitors

Bella is 34 Weeks Pregnant

* * *

><p><strong>Alice-POV<strong>

Today I was working on designing Rosalie's new wardrobe and I couldn't help but think about how much had changed since Bella came into our lives. The once bitter Rosalie was showing her maternal side when it came to Bella. She viewed her as a sister and was proud that she was considered the babies aunt. She no longer showed a hatred for this life as she once had. She is still jealous of humans because of their ability to have the children she always wanted and grow old with their husbands and have grandchildren but she seemed to be better about it. Rose didn't seem happy that Bella had broached the subject of being changed with Edward but she could understand it. I knew if it came down to life or death he would change her any of us would. Carlisle and Esme were excited to say the least about becoming grandparents. It was something they never thought would happen in a million years but they were thrilled. Emmett and Jasper seemed to love the idea of having nieces. Jasper worried constantly about his control but knew he could never hurt Bella or his nieces he loved them already and it really was about convincing himself. Bella trusted him and that made up his mind that if she could trust a vampire like him he could certainly trust himself. My family had changed but it was good.

The babies could come any day now so Edward had me watching out constantly for Bella and his daughters' futures. He was very nervous that something could go wrong during the delivery as in his time it wasn't uncommon for a mother to die during childbirth. He had been to medical school twice in the past, you would think he would realize how much medicine had changed. I couldn't blame him for his worry though because he had never had to deal with this before. Hell, he didn't even know he had a pregnant wife until she transported through time and space to this current period. It was hard to believe that it was real but if vampires and werewolves and even witches were real why not angels granting wishes too.

The vision came on suddenly and I thought we may have a problem but I didn't know for certain. All I saw was Bella in a dark room with barely any light. There were several voices around her but none of them were ours. She had a black eye and swollen lips and was there was blood all over her. It went black as a vampire with red eyes came out of the shadows and lunged at her. I gasped and Edward was running downstairs growling and hissing.

"Where was that? When was that? What about the girls? Alice tell me something." Edward shouted at me.

Jasper came flying down the stairs and crouched in front of me telling Edward to calm down. Rosalie was carrying Bella down the stairs because she had gotten so big she couldn't stand on her own two feet without falling. "Alice, what happened?" Bella asked.

I had to respond, "I had a vision and it wasn't good. It looked like you were being held hostage somewhere by traditional vampires, I don't know the reason behind it or when it happens but you weren't pregnant in the vision Bella. I have a feeling it is going to happen soon but not before you deliver."

By now the whole family was watching me talk to Bella and explain. Edward started to flip out. "No it won't happen, I will not allow it. No vampire or human or even stinking werewolf is going to take my wife away from me and my daughters mother away from them."

Carlisle put a restraining hand on Edward as my Jazzy sent him calming waves. Bella was scared but said, "So what do we do." "We be careful", Carlisle replied.

I felt horrible about the vision but I couldn't control it. And as I thought of that there was another vision of nomads. They heard rumors of our diet and didn't believe it to be true. They came searching for us and just crossed our scent in the mountain ranges in the goat rocks wilderness. I jumped into action flying upstairs. I grabbed an overnight bag and threw some of Edward and Bella's stuff in it. Edward had already seen the second vision and was telling the family and pulling the car around front. He was going to drive Bella away from here so they wouldn't find out about a human knowing our secret and go to the Volturi. He also didn't want to take the change that they would try to hunt Bella. I couldn't see where they were going yet so I pulled both passports out of the desk and added them to the bag.

When I got downstairs Bella was crying and shaking. Jasper was trying to calm her but was having a hard time. I hugged her as did the family and Edward picked her up and placed her in the car. I felt bad about everything but this was what was safe for her. I went around the house grabbing any pictures sonograms or anything that would trace to Bella or her being pregnant. I shouted, "They will be here in 8 minutes and 23 seconds". We all scrambled to look normal. Emmett turned on a football game and him, Jasper and Carlisle started watching but not paying attention to it. Esme started to sketch in her notebook. Rosalie looked at a magazine of car and driver and I was overlooking an older issue of vogue. I looked up at Carlisle and mouthed they are here. Then the doorbell rang.

Carlisle stood up and went to answer it. "Hello, how may I help you?" He said politely to the other vampires.

"Hello, My name is Laurent and these are James and Victoria, we were just passing through the area and smelt other vampires so we decided to seek you out. It is always nice to make new friends." The darker vampire said. It was at times like these that I wish I could read minds and it would have come in helpful when dealing with this situation but he couldn't leave Bella unprotected.

"Well then, welcome, why don't you come in then?" Carlisle responded politely.

The red headed woman spoke next, "What a beautiful home you have."

Esme thanked her and introduced the rest of us, "These are our children, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Unfortunately our other son is on vacation with his mate and are unreachable by phone." She said.

"Well that is quite alright then."

We sat and chatted for a while and while doing that explained our way of living. They found it interesting but not enough to try it. I could tell they smelt a human but we told them that one of Carlisle's colleagues had come by the house to drop off some paperwork from the hospital concerning a new patient they were doing surgery on. The nomads accepted the excuse and didn't speak of it again.

Within another half hour Bella and Edward made the decision to go north into Canada for the rest of the weekend. I pulled Esme aside and told her and she nodded her head and went back out to our uninvited guests. Two hours later they were leaving. Carlisle mentioned to them if they wanted to stop by again they were welcome to but try to call us first as sometimes we do have humans over for working purposes and we wouldn't want any accidents. He also requested they do not hunt within a 300 mile radius of us so not to draw suspicion. They agreed and went on their way.

I couldn't help but feel suspicious towards them. The idea that they casually sought us out for a 3 hour conversation was strange. Even Carlisle thought it odd that nomads passing through would stop by a larger coven's home uninvited unless they were protected by something else.

* * *

><p>I suggested Carlisle call Eleazar to see what he thought. He agreed and as he made the decision I saw the conversation:<p>

"_Hello", the phone was answered by Tanya_

"_Hi Tanya, May I please speak with Eleazar?"_

"_Sure hold on a minute" the phone was switched to him._

"_Hi Carlisle, is anything wrong the call is out of the blue?"_

"_Well I was concerned, we just had 3 nomads visit us that claimed they were passing through but inquired about my work with humans and how much they knew about it and our diet how we interacted with humans because of our diet. Normally this wouldn't be a concern because we live so differently than others of our kind but they stopped by unannounced and asked questions as if they were interrogating us"_

"_Please tell me that Bella was not there during this?" Eleazar asked_

"_No, Luckily Alice had a vision of it all before they got here and sent Edward and Bella away. They drove North to Canada for the rest of the weekend. We hid all evidence of Bella, no sonograms or photos of them together nothing was around." _

"_That is good to hear. If they found out a human knew about us and not just a human but a pregnant human that was bringing in human babies that would find out about us they would certainly go to the Volturi." Eleazar paused for a moment. "You said they came out of nowhere and Alice saw them seeking you out has she had any other disturbing visions."_

"_Well Yes, one about Bella being held hostage by traditional vampires. She could tell it was after the girls are born though because Bella is not pregnant." Carlisle answered him._

"_I know you don't want to hear this but I think the Volturi are investigating the vegetarian covens. We had some nomads visit us about 2 months ago asking the same types of questions. There were only 2 though, a man and a woman with fire red hair."  
>"I think that was the same woman and man here today and they had a 3<em>_rd__ with them as well."_

"_This is not good my friend, they are gathering information about those that are not on a traditional diet. They want to know our interaction with humans. Something is going on. I can't help but be suspicious. With all my time in Italy and experience I have become paranoid about things like this. We both have large families and the Volturi may see that as a threat. If they find out about Bella they will go after her and Edward and their children saying that her knowing and having children that know are a threat to our existence. They will kill not only Bella and the girls but Edward too and most likely the entire family."_

"_Would they be so malicious? We have talked of changing Bella once the girls are old enough to be without their mother for a time."_

"_It won't matter to the Volturi. Just please be careful and tell the family the same. I have to talk to the rest of my family here. We will be in touch."_

_Then the phone disconnected on both ends: End of Vision_

* * *

><p>As the vision ended Carlisle hung up and came into the living room. Alice I take it you saw the conversation. "Yes and the others heard it. What do we do now?" I asked him.<p>

"We get Edward and Bella back home and we start talking about what we need to do to keep this from anyone else", Carlisle replied.

I stood up grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward. I told him everything and he was angry. Bella was crying and I wanted to hold her and comfort my sister in anyway. The poor girl had been through so much with loosing Edward then getting him back only to find out she is 104 years into the future and her husband is a vampire. She has had to lie and be strong. She has had to deal with petty girls and guys that will not take the hint. I just hope we can control the situation and get everything to turn out ok.

As I thought that my vision went black. I couldn't see anyone's future. I screamed for Carlisle and there was another knock at the door. Rosalie opened it and there on our pourch was an older man in a wheel chair along with 3 other native American boys. I assumed they were from the Quileute Reservation.

The man in the wheel chair spoke. "We need to talk, we think something is going on. Are we able to have a meeting?" He asked.

Carlisle agreed and they all introduced themselves. "I am Billy Black, My grandfather was Ephraim, I believe you knew him. This is my son Jacob Black, this is Sam Uley the Alpha and Embry Call." Carlisle introduced all of us and explained that Edward and his pregnant wife Bella would be back soon.

Carlisle then explained how Bella came into the picture to prevent misunderstanding about her condition.

They understood and decided to wait.

**A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I kind of left everyone with a bad feeling at the end of the last one but I had to do it. It was the only way I could add some drama and angst to the story. I also had to do an Alice POV in this chapter so we could read about her ominous visions. So just to summarize the issues, as in the books, we have Victoria, James and Laurent being a thorn in everyone's side, A possible Volturi interference. Something we are not sure about and some more unexpected visitors. What do the Wolves want to discuss? Sorry to leave you hanging but all good stories do. I promise to update soon. Maybe I can write another chapter tonight and post it tomorrow. We will see.**


	22. Alliance

Chapter 22- A alliance is formed

Bella is 34 weeks pregnant

* * *

><p>Bella-POV<p>

I couldn't believe Alice's visions. The first one scared the crap out of me but the second one we could do something about. Edward got me in the car as fast as he could and we started driving. When we got to the boarder of Canada the phone rang it was Alice telling us we needed to get back home right away. The nomads had left but there was something else going on and we needed to be there. Edward didn't give me all the dirty details but he just said we needed to be together right now and it was safer that way. I started crying when he was talking to Alice and now I just wanted more than anything to be with my family. Edward tried to calm me but he also had to drive back. The phone rang about 40 minutes later it was Carlisle this time telling us that we needed to be back sooner than before. Another situation had come up and a Quileute elder and some of the pack members were there to have an impromptu meeting. Edward had explained about the treaty within the first couple days I was here. Carlisle had reassured us that he had told them about me and it shouldn't be an issue. In fact they wanted to hear more about it.

It took us another 2 hours to get home driving at insane speeds. When we got there Edward's nose wrinkled and said that it smelled like wet dog but I didn't smell a thing. We walked inside and the boys stood up and what I assumed to be the elder just looked at me. Edward helped me sit and Esme got me a glass of water and some fruit to nibble on. The boys introduced themselves first and then the man and the wheelchair came over took my hand and said it was a pleasure to meet me. They seemed rather nice but as Edward said werewolves are hostile and cannot be trusted so I would keep my distance for now.

Carlisle started, "So now that Edward and Bella are here what is it that you needed to talk to us about?"

Billy, the old man in the wheelchair started to explain. "We have been stepping up our patrols on the reservation because we had come across some new distinct vampire scents that were not yours. We have noticed an increasing number of trails from different vampires and wanted to know if something was going on we should be aware of."

Carlisle answered him, "Today we were visited by 3 nomad vampires that follow the traditional vampire diet. We did not invite them, they showed up unannounced. Luckily my daughter Alice can see stuff before it happens and was able to give us a small warning. We got Bella and Edward out of here before they came. We had also removed all evidence of a human knowing our secret before they came so they wouldn't turn us in to our authorities. The animal diet we follow is very untraditional and the vampires that govern over us, The Volturi, don't like that we refuse to drink from humans. They would take any complaint against us as fact and end our existances with just the word of a passerby."

"So you are saying that Bella is in danger because of this governing body?" Billy asked.

"No, not at all as long as they don't find out."

"What can we do to help?" one of the tall boys asked us.

"Sam, I wish I knew right now. I had contacted a friend of my family's in Alaska. He follows the same diet we do. He at one point was a member of the Volturi guard seeking out talented vampires such as Alice, Jasper and Edward here. Their gifts go beyond normal vampire lore. Anyway my friend was close with Aro, the head the Volturi. He explained that Aro see's my family as a threat because we have 3 gifted ones and we are a large coven that could overthrow him. Or at least he views it that way. My friend thinks that maybe Aro is sending nomads to question our lifestyle in hopes that he will find we are breaking our rules. The same nomads that came today are the same ones that visited him 2 or 3 months ago".

Another boy intervened, "We have a treaty with you Cullens' and you didn't have to make that treaty all those years ago. You could have easily beat out our ancestors. They believed you and so do we. I know you don't want to hurt the humans. I can tell that especially in the way you take care of Bella here. If it comes down to a fight, We will stand with you. We will fight with you."

"Jacob, thank you for saying that we appreciate the support."

Billy was still next to me and turned to me and said, "So Bella why don't you tell us your story." Edward grabbed the photo albums to show our initial wedding pictures and newspaper clippings. I explained the story from my point of view and Carlisle added to it in the places I didn't know. By the end they looked at me in shock, "Wow Bella, this really must be a shock for you then", Embry said.

Billy took my hand and said, "I was once told a story by my grandfather that was told to him by a seer or a future teller of a neighboring tribe. This prophecy as he called it spoke of a young woman that would sacrifice everything so she could be with the one she loved and lost. She would not be of this time but another time and another place and she would carry not only one of his children but two. She would give birth to these two children at home under the care of the immortal being that saved the love of her life. This woman and her children that traveled through time and space would not only change the world for the cold ones she loved but bring together those that were once enemies."

He looked around and continued. "Bella I believe the prophecy is about you and like my son said, we will stand behind you and your family even if they are our natural enemy to save you from these Volturi if it comes down to it. I believe that your children will change the world through love and kindness."

I looked at him, "You are not the first one to tell me that, the angel that sent me here told me that my love for Edward and his for me transcends time and our children were conceived in pure love. Because that pure love was used to make our children they would change the world."

He nodded and I could tell that my words solidified the belief. Carlisle spoke. "So how do we make sure Bella is safe then."

Sam spoke, "I suggest we rearrange some borders to ensure nobody gets too close. If someone gets past us we will contact you. If Bella or the children are in danger run her onto the reservation to the point closest to the shore. We can help guard her there when we know the territory. We have the numbers and can do this if you allow us to."

Edward spoke, "Will I be allowed to go with my wife?"

Billy spoke this time, "Of course Edward I have no desire to separate you two. I believe in what my grandfather said."

They shook on it as did Carlisle and the treaty was intact and the border lines reset.

After the Quileute pack and elder left the family looked around at each other.

"Edward can we trust them?" He looked at Carlisle and nodded. "I saw their minds, and they are being honest they truly believe in the prophecy they spoke of and think Bella is the key to bringing that to be true. They trust us because we have kept our end of the treaty without issue. He is worried about Bella and he is hopeful that we won't turn her but he knows if it came down to a life of death situation there would be no stopping us from doing it." The family agreed.

When I had to go to the bathroom stood up and suddenly felt dizzy. I felt the noises in the room get farther away and it became difficult to breathe. Carlisle was at my side in a second right before I collapsed and eased me to the floor. There was a rush of panic as Carlisle examined me. I was aware of everything but couldn't grasp reality.

"Rose ,go get the oxygen tank in my office and bring it down here. Her blood pressure is too high. Edward go get the IV kit and fluids from my bag. Emmett help me bring her up to her bed. Esme can you bring some extra pillows. Jasper can you get a reading on her emotional state?"

There was a bunch of noise and then Jasper said, "She is scared she doesn't know what is going on".

"Bella can you hear me" Alice said. I nodded. "Ok keep listening to my voice. We are bringing you upstairs to your room, We are going to start and IV fluid drip and give you oxygen. The reason this is happening is because your blood pressure is too high. As soon as we give you the oxygen the ringing in your ears will lessen, Nod if you understand me." I nodded.

About ten minutes after getting the oxygen the ringing in my ears stopped. I felt a prick and my arm got cold. I started to shiver. I felt blankets piling on top of me. I was rolled onto my left side. Man I was getting tired of my left side. Why did they always say the left side why never the right side? Before I knew it I was feeling better and conscious. Esme brought up some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. She also brought up a salad with a light dressing and some milk to help the heartburn that would ensue with the tomato soup and salad.

Edward sat watching me eat with a tormented look on his face. "Edward just come on and say it already." He was still upset. "Bella, you scared me. Are you ok?" he said. "Yes Edward I am fine now. I don't know what caused that." He sat there with a scowl on his face. "You are not having any contractions are you?" I smiled and answered honestly, "No I am not darling, I am just very hungry and tired."

About a half hour later Carlisle came in and started to examine me from head to toe. "Well I think the stress combined with dehydration caused your blood pressure to sky rocket and you collapsed because your body couldn't handle it. You are not having any contractions but I am still moving you to bed rest. No school, From here on out both you and Edward will be homeschooled. You are allowed out of bed to take care of your personal needs but other than that you are to stay off your feet. It doesn't matter if it is in here, the living room, my study, I don't care but your feet are to be up at all times. And no more than a half hour of time on your feet a day." I pouted but understood. My blood pressure couldn't get that high and I didn't want to have the babies early. I had another month before I could deliver them safely without harm. And if I made it to full term it was 6 more weeks of this.

Edward kissed me gently and said it would be fine. He his hands on my stomach and told the girls to behave and not kick mommy too much. I don't see how I couldn't be stressed. A bunch of teenage boys that turned into wolves were willing to die to protect me and my children. A governing body of vampires was looking for any reason to kill my family and a nomad could come by at any minute and find out I know all their secrets and everything would be over. I thought once Edward and I were together it would be ok but we had it coming at us from all sides.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I know in the books the pack and the Cullen's do not get along. The pack dosn't trust them and the Cullens are irritated by the presence of the wolves. Well this is an Alternate Universe to Twilight and I always wanted them to get along so in my story the pack trusts the Cullens because they didnt need to make a treaty with them originally. They could have destroyed thier ancestors but they didnt. They had wanted peace and in the 70 yrs or so since it was established it was never broken. They are worried about Bella but it isn't the Cullen's that worry them it is the other Vampires. So I hope that clears up any questions that may have arisen when reading this chapter. I am on a roll tonight so there may be one more chapter tonight. Keep a look out.-JKG25**


	23. Stuck on Bed Rest

Chapter 23- Bed Rest until the delivery

**Bella is 35-36 weeks pregnant**

* * *

><p>Bella-POV<p>

I was really getting tired of this bed rest thing. All I wanted to do was walk on my own but nobody allowed it. "Come on guys, I am going to lose function of my legs. Can I please walk?" I asked them for the millionth time. "No, we are not risking anything" Emmett said as he carried me to couch in front of the plasma. Edward was hunting with Jasper. He hadn't been hunting in 2 weeks and had to go. I now made it a rule that he had to go hunting every other day if he wanted to be in the room when I had the babies. He agreed to it. Emmett was flipping through channels faster than I could register. "Em please slow down my brain doesn't process things that quickly." He apologized and Rose stole the remote from him and gave it to me. "She is the pregnant and uncomfortable one. Be nice and share." She yelled at him. Alice giggled from upstairs.

I purposely chose something I knew Emmett would hate. Some kind of teenage drama called One Tree Hill. I was shocked to find out he was actually familiar with it and didn't mind watching it. After that we had a show for every night. On Monday's we watched 7th Heaven on Tuesdays it was Gilmore Girls Wednesdays was One Tree Hill, Thursdays we watched Smallville and all the guys liked that one and Friday night was movie night. I only watched those shows regularly the other times it was just random TV. I spent a lot of time with the girls talking and them telling me stories. Emmett was always entertaining and I loved to watch him and Jasper wrestle. It was hilarious and most of the time Emmett lost concentration and lost the fight. Edward was fast and him and Jasper always called a draw.

I learned how to play chess because Jasper taught me. I played video games with Emmett but wasn't allowed to sit on the floor like him. Overall they all tried to make me as comfortable as I could be but I was getting cabin fever staying in the house all the time or even on the property. Edward assured me this was safest for me with everything going on in our world right now. I talked to the wolf pack some times when they stopped by to give a status report. I still stressed about It but I was told not to worry or I would give myself grey hair and Alice told me she wouldn't allow me to die it either as a reminder that worrying only brings about grey hair. I had to laugh at that. Her reasoning was absurd.

The weather was warmer now. It wasn't so cold and the snow was gone from the winter. Spring was upon us and my due date was getting closer. Carlisle measured me each week to make sure I was progressing and took my blood pressure twice a day. Esme made sure I ate enough and balanced meals as well. Edward was constantly worried and I told him to calm down because he was going to be the first vampire and history to get grey hair they didn't already have. Carlisle laughed at me while Edward scowled at me from the end of the bed. He kept to his hunting routine and hunted every other day as I requested.

* * *

><p><strong>37-38 Weeks Pregnant<strong>

I could go into labor any day now and it would be ok. The babies would both be ok. I was never more grateful to be in a time that had vaccines for diseases and medical care that was 50 times better than it was in 1918. I missed the simplicity of it all but I was happy here in 2006. I had a family and my girls wouldn't grow up to believe that men were better than they were. I know it was forward thinking for my time but Edward didn't care and always' viewed me as his equal anyway. He still views me the same way.

Since the incident with my blood pressure he hasn't touched me intimately and it bothers me but I understand that he doesn't want to excite the condition. Carlisle told him it would be fine but he didn't want to chance anything going wrong. To say he was not only overprotective but obsessive was an understatement. Once he got worried about something he stayed worried. He wouldn't relax until his wife and daughters were all safe. I had started having what was called Braxton hicks contractions about 3 weeks ago but Carlisle told me to watch it and if it became regular to let him know. Edward also kept an eye on me. He didn't let me out of his sight unless he was hunting and if he wasn't there Carlisle was right there or Rose because she also had a medical degree.

More often than not it was Rose helping me to the bathroom. I felt most comfortable with her doing that. I loved Alice but when it came to personal needs she had no respect for boundaries. A personal bubble meant nothing. She was my closest friend but she didn't know when to just let me do things on my own. I think she understood why I felt that way. Or at least I hoped that she did.

I didn't tell anyone but I had started to feel more intense contractions. It was the middle of the night and needed to wait for them to be closer together. It was around 5:30am when my water broke. Edward was surprised to say the least and called for Carlisle right away. He and Esme came in and they cleaned up putting not only new sheets on the bed but also a waterproof pad and had me change into something less constricting.

Alice brought in a night shirt and told me that the rest of them were heading out to hunt until after the babies were born. She hugged me as I had a contraction and she held me up as I squeezed her and breathed through it. "Oh my goodness Bella, that almost hurt and I am a vampire." She laughed and Edward took me back to the bed.

"Bella I have to check your cervix to see how dilated you are." Carlisle informed me

Edward went to stand by the window. This part of the examination bothered him because he didn't care if it was just his father, the good doctor Cullen checking me he didn't want another man touching me in that area. He claimed it was only for him to see and nobody else. I tried to tell him it was necessary and Carlisle tried to reassure him it was medical but he still got upset about it.

"Looks like you are just about 7cm, why didn't you tell us you were having contractions Bella, I thought we told you to let us know when they started." I apologized and explained that I was going to wait until they got stronger. He frowned at me and hooked up an iv for fluids and went to grab several supplies from his room.

He brought in a set of monitors to monitor not only me and my vitals but the babies as well. My blood pressure was a little higher than he liked. He told me, "Bella if you blood pressure is still this high in a couple hours and there hasn't been improvement in the labor I am going to do a C-section. I don't want to risk anything. Most doctors would wait but I don't want to risk anything" I agreed as did Edward.

He came in and sat by the bed talking to us while I laid there breathing though each contraction and squeezing Edwards hand. He didn't wince because I really couldn't hurt him. After an hour Carlisle check my cervix again, it had only dilated another half a centimeter. He checked my blood pressure it went up slightly. Edward pleaded with me to just have the C-section now. I told him no and we would wait another hour to assess.

The contractions got stronger and closer together. After another hour he checked again I was barely at 8 and a half. He checked my blood pressure and it was still rising even though I now had oxygen and iv fluids going in both arms. "Bella we are going to get those babies out now. I don't have a good feeling and I don't like how your blood pressure keeps rising it is dangerously high now." I agreed and he left to get in sterile clothes in the sterile room.

Edward carried me to the door Carlisle opened it and took me into the room. Edward then changed into a pair of scrubs like Carlisle. They pulled the sheet up and Carlisle told me he was going be very quick because anesthesia was not good for babies but we had to do this quick and had no time for an epidural. He pushed the syringe full of medicine into my IV. I got drowsy and numb but I was still awake. Edward was holding my hand telling me it was just sedation so I wouldn't feel anything.

Before I knew it I felt a tug and then Edward was cutting something and suctioning out something. I then heard the cry of baby number one. He brought it to the basinet and wrapped it in a blanket. Carlisle suctioned the second baby and I heard the cries of baby number 2. While Edward was cleaning up the babies I felt the blanket of drowsiness take me over.

When I woke up I was cleaned up and stitched up and in my own bed again. Both babies were asleep in twin basinets in the room.

Edward was sitting next to me and said, "Congratulations Mommy, Two healthy baby girls. Charlotte and Elizabeth are excited to meet you"

I tried to sit up but felt a ripping sensation. "Careful love you cannot use your abdominal muscles you will hurt yourself."

He sat me up and picked up one of the girls. "Elizabeth this is your mommy." He told her and handed her to me. He then did the same with Charlotte.

As we both looked at the girls the family came in to meet them and offer congratulations. Carlisle walked over and took my blood pressure which was coming down.

Esme walked over and sat on the side of me giving me two plaques she made for the girls room:

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Renee Masen Cullen<strong>

**Born: March 29, 2006 at 7:42AM**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte Edith Masen Cullen<strong>

**Born: March 29, 2006 at 7:44AM**

* * *

><p>"I hope it is alright I mean both you and Edward go by Masen Cullen in the documents so I thought it would be ok." I hugged her one armed because Elizabeth was in one arm and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank You so much" When that was said, Esme shooed everyone out of the room saying "Mommy and Daddy need time to bond with their daughters". She gave me one last smile before leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The girls were very good sleepers. It figures that the set of parents where one of them doesn't need to sleep and our daughters sleep without any issues. I tried to breast feed but the girls were not taking to it as I hoped. It didn't stop me from trying over and over again. Carlisle told me we should try to give them some formula and push the issue another time. The girls seemed ok with it. Edward was very good with the girls. They didn't even mind his cold skin. He changed diapers and rocked them, he sang to them. He was a good dad. I always knew he would be but it was different seeing this side of him.

I did the honor of calling Billy Black to let him and the rest of the elders and pack know the babies had been born and they were healthy. He thanked me for letting him know and told me that if I needed anything to call him. I agreed and hung up.

Rose loved watching the girls. She told me about how much she wanted to be a mother herself but was robbed of that opportunity because of some selfish men. I didn't push her on the subject because I was sure she would tell me her story another time. For now she was the best aunt the girls could ask for. Alice had already changed their outfits twice today and it wasn't even 11am yet. She said, "Cute baby clothes are just too precious to waste."

All in all I was relieved. The girls were finally here and we could relax some. Now we only had to worry about those nomads and the Volturi and of course Alice's vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there we have it the girls are finally here. I didn't want to make it a graphic scene and go into detail about the actual birth but I did have some details in there. I used the high blood pressure angle because it is a possiblility during pregnancy and it is very dangerous not only for the mother but the child as well. **


	24. A long awaited Night out

Chapter 24- A long awaited Night out

* * *

><p>Bella-POV<p>

8 weeks later

* * *

><p>Lying in bed and looking out the window was always my favorite time to think. It's hard to believe how fast time goes by. The girls were now two months old and they were thriving. Carlisle said they were doing great and I was cleared medically and could resume my daily activities as I saw fit. After Carlisle gave me the go ahead I started walking and working out to lose some of the baby weight. Edward told me I was perfect the way I was but I wanted my seventeen year old figure back as soon as possible. Emmett convinced Esme to turn one of the spare rooms into a workout room for me on days when it rained. He helped me with weight training to gain some muscle. Edward worried he would push me to far because he was so much stronger than I but he was really great. He held my feet to do sit ups and advised me on pushups and helped me use the weight machines including one that added weights while you did crunches. I liked that one because I was gaining abdominal muscles and Alice and Rose said it was hot. They even tried to convince me to get a belly button ring once I was at my desired fitness. I told them I would think about it.<p>

Edward and I loved being parents and he was a great dad. He let me sleep at night while he got up with the girls. Since I was the only one that required sleep at night everyone made sure I got at least 8 hours. Elizabeth had really taken a liking to her aunts while Charlotte had really gotten attached to her uncles. Of course the girls seemed to love all of their family they just seemed attached. Edward could read their minds and said it was peaceful to read the innocent mind of a child and a baby was even more so. He told me on numerous occasions that the girls loved the both of us with everything they had and they adored me. The thought made him smile. We were able to figure out what the girls needed and wanted before they got too upset. Having a mind reading husband and a future telling sister in law as well as a walking talking Xanax as my brother in law was great. I suffered a bit with mood swings and a bit of post-partum depression but Jasper helped me with that. Even if it was just to talk to him. Everyone in the house was deliriously happy.

While we were all happy we still worried about Alice's vision from before the girls were born. Edward would not let me go outside alone even if it was only for fresh air. Someone was always with me and if I was outside I was usually walking or going for a run so Emmett and Rose were with me. And anyone that messed with those two was just plain stupid.

As happy as we were about everything I still worried why Edward had stopped touching me. We hadn't been intimate since before I was put on bed rest and Carlisle had told Edward it was fine to touch me after 6 weeks of having the girls but he still hadn't. So I got out of bed making the decision to talk to Alice. Before I made it to the door Alice was standing there with bags in her hands.

"Hey Alice, I take it you saw my decision to talk to you" I asked her

She nodded her head and had a huge smile on her face as she said, "You and Edward are going out tonight and spending the night in Port Angeles. You need some time to yourselves and we are going to give you that."

"But Alice what about the babies, I can't just leave them." I responded

"Yes you can, We have it covered and you know that. The girls will be fine and they are too small to notice if you go out with your husband, their father, and spend the night out. I have a plan and it will work." Alice told me as Rose rushed into the room.

Alice plopped the bags on the bed and told me that Esme and Carlisle were watching the girls and spending time with them and Jasper and Emmett had taken Edward to hunt. She already texted him and told him he was taking me out tonight because I needed a night out. He replied that he was looking forward to time just the two of us. He didn't seem worried about the girls but I knew it came from confidence in his family. I had no reason to be nervous about anything Carlisle was a doctor and would know what to do if something went wrong or anything happened.

What I found when Alice opened the bag was lots of sexy lingerie. She gave me a deep blue slip with lace around the edges and said to change into it if he is oblivious and trying to do anything intimate with me. She then handed me something else entirely and said this was going to be worn under my dress for tonight and he would get a surprise if he did as he should. She said, "go put this on so we can get started with getting ready. I slipped into the strapless ice blue lace bra that made my boobs look great and then put on the lacey panties and attached the garters to the stockings. When I walked out Rose said, "Hot Bella" She handed me a silk robe and sat me down at my new vanity that she had bought me as a new mother present. She straitened my hair so it fell longer than it normally did with my waves. She then started on makeup. By the time I was done with hair and makeup hours had gone by and I wanted to see the girls. Esme brought them in and I held them and they tugged on my hair.

I was shocked when I heard Esme say, "Let me see what you are going to have under the dress Bella, Rose tells me you are going to be irresistible to Edward." I blushed and took off the robe. He mouth fell open. "Wow Bella, you do look amazing. And look at your flat stomach I can see the muscles forming from your workouts and you are simply stunning. Edward won't know what hit him as long as he isn't being oblivious." She then turned to Alice and said, "You came up with a plan B in case he isn't paying attention right" Alice nodded and showed her the slip and a baby doll that she had for me.

After I fed and changed the girls I went back to my room to finish getting dressed because we were going to be leaving soon. Alice had packed our bags and laid the dress on the bed. It was also blue and was beautiful. The dress came down to just below the knee. It had an sweetheart neckline and was fitted at the waist then flared out. The dress was designed to show off skin or at least that was my impression. The dress hid the bra while exposing a great deal of skin on my back and shoulders. Alice also gave me a pair of heals that made my legs look a mile long. When I was dressed I called in Alice and Rose for a final approval and they winked and carried the bag downstairs as well as my wrap in case my shoulders got cold. I walked down the stairs to find Edward waiting there looking exceedingly handsome. He was in a black suit with a midnight blue tie.

He seemed to stop breathing when he saw me but I continued anyway because Alice winked at me and Emmett whistled at me. Jasper was grinning like a fool and Carlisle was shaking his head at the boys. Alice, Rose and Esme were all smiling as I walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Edward said, "wow Bella, you look stunning in that dress." Then he pulled me closer to kiss right below my ear and said, "I wonder what is underneath it, maybe I will find out after dinner" I smiled and blushed. After kissing the girls goodbye and Edward dragging me out the front door we got in his car and drove to Port Angeles. We parked at Bella Italia. We got out of the car and made it to the hostess and he said, "Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The hostess fawned over him but he didn't pay her any attention. She led us to a private table and gave us our menus. We both ordered something although his was just for show. I tried some of it anyway. Our conversation never lacked and this was something both of us needed. He was always touching me in some way so this night was going to go as we planned. He knew it and I did as well.

When we were done and paid for dinner we drove over to the hotel and checked in. The name of the place was Sooke Harbor House and Edward had gotten us the best suite there was. Once checked in and up to our room, which had an ocean view. He started to kiss me. He kissed me so deeply and passionately I couldn't imagine the night not going well. He started to kiss down my neck when my phone went off with Alice's ring tone. I stopped him and picked up the phone.

"Alice this better be good." I said to her while Edward was trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

"It is, now tell Edward to go outside because I need to talk to you for a minute", Alice told me.

I looked at Edward and he shook his head, "I already heard but I don't see why Alice is interrupting our evening. But I will go just to make you happy, love" And with that he went out the door to walk on the beach.

"Alice, What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing actually but I had a vision that Edward was going to freak himself out if his brothers didn't talk to him so they are calling him now."

I continued to talk to Alice and she told me everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Edward-POV<p>

I didn't know what Alice wanted me out of the room to talk to Bella but figured it out when my phone rang and my brothers were on speaker phone.

"What is it with my family bothering me when I am out for the night with my wife. Don't you do that enough when we are home?" I asked them

"Well we do but we just wanted to call to make sure that you were alright. I was picking up on a lot of lust from the both of you before you left and just wanted to make sure you were mentally able to make love to your wife." Jasper said.

"And I wanted to make sure you knew how to please her and knew where to put it" Emmett said laughing.

"Guys, I am fine really. I am nervous about hurting her but I love her so much and we need this. I have been avoiding intimacy because I was afraid of where it would lead but tonight I decided to let things go however they go. If we make love we do and if we don't than we will try another time." I told them.

Jasper sighed and said, "That right there is the reason Alice told us we needed to talk to you, you and Bella love each other and intimacy is a part of marriage. If you two don't make love tonight Bella is going to feel rejected and hurt. She won't say anything but she will be hurt. You have to do more than just try."

Emmett added by saying, "Bella feels insecure as it is. We talk while I help her work-out. She has told both Rose and myself that she feels like you don't want her and aren't attracted to her. It is why she has been trying so hard to lose the baby weight."

Suddenly things were making sense, in my quest to keep her safe Bella was feeling unattractive, unwanted and insecure because of my stupidity. "You both are right. I will make love to my wife tonight. I will put all those insecurities to rest once and for all. She is amazingly sexy and tonight in that dress I could barely control it."

They both laughed and Emmett added, "Do you need any tips?"

I growled lowly at them and said, "No Emmett I don't need any tips on how to please my wife. We have had sex before as is evident by those two beautiful girls that you are most likely spoiling right now."

He laughed and said, "You are right and you must have done something right. You not only got her pregnant but pregnant with twins."

"I am hanging up now" I told them and I hit the end button on the phone and put it back in my pocket but not before turning it to silent.

When I walked back in the room Bella had put on some music and lit candles around the room. The lights were dimmed down and Bella had just sit down taking her shoes off. I went up to her and kissed her more passionately than I ever had in the past.

* * *

><p>Bella-POV<p>

Alice was funny, she told me to light the candles and put my I pod in the docking station and put on the playlist labeled, "Love me tonight". I did as she said then she said she had to go the boys just finished talking to Edward. I put the phone on vibrate and put it on the nightstand. I then sat down and took my shoes off. When I looked up Edward was there he walked over and kissed me more passionately than he ever did in the past. He pulled me up to stand with him and starting swaying us to the music.

"My god Bella, have I told you how unbelievably sexy you are and how I can't wait one more day to make love to you?" He kissed me again and I started to unbutton his shirt. He had already removed his jacket and tie when we got to the room. He let me and I slid the shirt off his shoulders. He kissed my neck as he slowly unzipped the dress and let it fall. I did the same with his pants. He looked at me in amazement as he saw for the first time my post pregnancy body and the new bra, panties and garter set I was wearing. His eyes turned darker than they already were as he said, "Bella, you are too sexy for words." His erection pushed against my stomach as he kissed me more and then started kissing me down my arms and his hands moved all over me.

He slowly removed the garters and stockings and then the garter belt. He kissed up my legs and up my thighs before taking his tongue and running it along my abdomen and licking my belly button. I looked into his eyes as he removed my bra and kissed my breasts. He sucked and licked my nipples making me moan in pleasure. He laid me on the bed and then removed my panties as I removed his. While maintaining eye contact he thrust into me and we were complete. I knew he felt it to because his face filled with emotion. He continued his slow but strong movements and I knew it was taking everything he had to control himself. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry I held off for so long. I've missed you so much." He said dropping his kisses to my neck and sucking on it slightly. I moaned in pleasure and I felt him smile on my neck. It didn't take long for either of us to reach our climaxes. I felt myself getting close as my stomach coiled and I felt pure pleasure. He trust again and hit the right spot and I fell over the edge of the cliff I was hanging on to. With two more thrusts Edward fell off with me. I felt his cold fluid spill inside of me and once again I got the feeling of completeness.

He rolled us over so I was on top and he didn't stop. He was instantly hard again and ready for round two. I grinded on top of him moving my hips as he held on to them guiding me. He palmed my breasts and kissed them and me all over. From the new position we both reached our climaxes pretty quickly. And I collapsed on top of my beautiful husband. He kissed me pulled me to his side with an arm around me he hummed to me and I fell asleep by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know it has been a while since my last update but I kind of got stuck and didn't know where to go next so I kind of winged it. So Edward and Bella finally made love and now they will go back to their family and we will get to see more of their relationship with the babies. I am planning on doing an Edward POV on being a dad to the twins and him spending time alone with them. We will also see the wolves again at some point in the near future. I will try to update soon. Things have been kind of crazy around here.-JKG25**


	25. Daddy Time

**A/N- I just wanted to say that I am sorry for not posting in a while. I don't want to sound like I am making excuses I have just been crazy busy. My classes started up again and even though I find the work to be not overly difficult I am in an accelerated degree program and my courses are only 6 weeks. So my homework/reports and lectures all have a lot of information crammed into them. My son also started Kindergarten this year and he has developed a bit of an attitude problem causing me to get upset. I also have a wedding I am planning for and my life has just been a little crazy. **

**I did have a bit of writers block and couldn't figure out what to do next. I had ideas but couldnt get them onto the computer screen. I think that the next chaper is going to be from Bella's POV and it will be talking to Carlisle about the timing and such. I want Bella and Edward to have time to be parents to the girls before I throw Bella into changing to become a vampire. I don't know where the story is going yet and don't have an outline either. I have been winging it. If anyone has any ideas of what you would like to see or how you would like the story to go I am all ears. I am also still trying to work out how the nomads, volturi and wolves fit into the story. **

**I will try to update again soon. Here is a short chapter about Edward's time alone with the girls and some of his revelations and thoughts.**

**-JKG25-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25-Daddy Time<p>

Edward-POV

* * *

><p>My life has been so amazing since I got my wife back. I now have a wife, partner and mate. I also have two beautiful daughters and I never expected any of it. Nobody could have prepared me for this but I couldn't be happier. Last week Bella and I consummated our relationship again. It was the first time I had made love to my wife since my change into a vampire. I thought it would have been difficult for me to control myself with her when we were that intimate but it wasn't. It was easy because I love her more than my own life.<p>

Today Bella is going out with Alice and Rose to do some post baby shopping. At least that is what Alice says. Bella didn't gain much weight with the twins, if she had she lost it already. Between the work out sessions with Emmett and her walks outside she has actually gained more muscle and has a toned body. From what I can remember of our human life together she was never that muscular. I actually find it appealing and very sexy. I try to tell her but she doesn't believe me. So since Bella was out with our sisters today I had the girls all to myself. Well Carlisle was not to far away in case I needed him but this would be the first time I was alone with my daughters without Bella or the rest of the family around.

When they woke up from their nap I took them both downstairs to give them a bottle. It was interesting trying to feed both of them at the same time. But I am a vampire with excellent reflexes so it wasn't hard just interesting. As Charlotte and Lizzie finished eating I burped them consequently having to change my shirt as a result and then set them up on the living room floor on some blankets for tummy time. From what I currently knew tummy time was important not only to build strength in their neck muscles but also in their arms. It also helps to prevent having a flat spot on the backs of their heads. I made them both giggle and played with them and by the time they had their second bottles of the day it was time for another nap for them. As I rocked my girls to sleep I couldn't help feeling awe at them. Bella and I had created two of the most precious humans in the world. When they looked at you as they fell asleep it was almost as if they were telling you with their eyes they love you and adore you. They gave adoring eyes and it melted my heart. My daughters were a miracle and nobody would ever be able to tell me otherwise. After I put them down for their nap I ran back downstairs to find Bella and my sisters coming home.

"I just put the girls down for a nap" I told them as they set down the bags.

Bella ran up to me and kissed and hugged me as hard as she could. "I missed you so much" She told me.

"I missed you as well, but what are you doing home so soon. Usually shopping with these two takes a lot longer." I asked her.

Alice answered, "Bella was freaking out about being away from the girls for so long. She knew you could handle it and I could see everything was fine but Bella was feeling some bad separation anxiety and we thought it best to come home. Especially since we didn't have Jasper with us to act as a Xanax."

Bella laughed at her but didn't let go of me. I was glad to see her. I always wanted to be near Bella. We never reached an agreement about her becoming a vampire someday but I had decided that I didn't want to live without her so I knew that I would most likely cave at some point. The logistics of such a change were the part I was iffy about. We could give custody of the girls to Carlisle and Esme for a year or two until Bella is under control or to any of my other brothers or sisters but I didn't want to do that. If we waited until they were older it would be an issue. Then there was the issue of telling the girls we were vampires when they got old enough because we could pass for their parents for a while but once they were about 10 we most likely couldn't pull that off any longer. We could home school the girls so they wouldn't have to lie but what about socializing them. I didn't know how to get around the problem.

While I was thinking about all of this I heard Alice's thoughts, _Why don't you talk to Bella about it? She is most likely worried about the same thing. In my opinion the change from human to vampire for Bella should be her choice as well as yours. When it comes to the timing you should also talk to Carlisle he may be able to offer some insight on this subject._

I nodded discretely at Alice and decided to bring Bella upstairs to talk to her in Carlisle's study. He was out for a hunt with Esme and I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something that you brought up before." I told her as I closed the door.

"You mean about my becoming a vampire?"

"Yes, I don't want to ever lose you and eighty years with you is simply not enough. I am not willing to be without you and if that means I have to change you then I will. If you want to become a vampire I will do it for you."

Bella stood there without saying anything but eventually she said, " I do want to be with you forever Edward but what about the girls? Won't they ask questions about why we are not aging? Also what about school, we can't both play the role of their parents if we look to be no older than twenty-one. Also what about that newborn period that Emmett told me about. I don't want to risk the girls."

I was amazed at how she touched on everything I was thinking earlier. "As far as the newborn period, we would have to leave the girls with Esme and Carlisle for a year or so until you got your bloodlust under control. We could also ask our brothers and sisters for help. You wouldn't be able to see the girls until you are under control but I can and we can set up a webcam so they can still see both of us."

Bella nodded, "Well that would work, but timing?"

"I know, it is something we would need to talk to Carlisle about. But I have also thought about the other things. We could homeschool the girls to reduce the lying they would have to do or we could let them decide when they get old enough. We can do what we can and then come up with a cover story later."

Bella didn't say anything. She just sat on the chair looking out the window. I was about to ask her if she was ok when I heard her whisper, "ok, let's go ahead with this plan" She got up and walked over to me and kissed me with every ounce of passion she could muster up. I kissed her with the same amount of passion and threw all my love into that kiss. I picked her up and ran her up to our bedroom where we recklessly ripped one another's clothes off and made love for a second time. We didn't care that half the family was downstairs. The walls were insulated so the girls wouldn't hear anything and wake up. All we cared about was expressing our love and need for one another.


	26. The Conversation

**A/N- I got another chapter up and it was less than a week. Aren't you proud? I was able to write today so I went with it. Both kids were sleeping and I had time so here it is. See A/N at the end for an update on my very bad week. I also want to say thankyou to my reviewers and readers for making this a better week. The reviews really made me feel a little better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26- The conversation<strong>

**Bella-POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth and Charlotte are 12 weeks old<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward and I had talked about him changing me once and we were supposed to talk to Carlisle about it. I was nervous about that conversation because of what might happen or what might be said by any of us. I felt selfish for even thinking about taking myself away from my daughters for a year or more when I was going through my newborn phase. I was scared and nervous and I wanted it but I still had to ask myself: At what cost? With Alice's vision still looming over us I was worried. If somebody got to me before I was changed then they would most likely kill me and my daughters really would be without a mother. At least if anything did happen to me they had their father. He was such a great dad too. He helped me in ways that men didn't help women back in 1918. He reacted differently to them then I thought he would. Back then the men would obviously love their children but never actually interact with them this way. I knew Edward was different when I married him though. We both loved each other with a deep passion and we wanted to start a family right away. Today was my wedding anniversary with Edward. To me it was our one year anniversary to him we had been married for 88 years. I argued that I had yet to be around for that so we agree to start counting from the day we exchanged vows in his piano room.<p>

Either way we are counting we are still husband and wife and we love each other deeply. Edward avoids the topic of my change since he brought it up originally a couple weeks ago but I know we need to talk about it. I love spending time with Alice and Rose. They are like the sisters I never had and Emmett and Jasper are my brothers and the best ones I could ask for. Jasper has been helping me catch up on history. He has also read all the same classics I have and doesn't mind talking to me about them. Edward tells me I am still a hopeless romantic but Jasper gets it. Alice is my best friend and sister in all ways that count, but Jasper is the big brother I never had and if I had to choose the qualities in a brother I would want it would be Jasper 100%.

I had been writing daily in my journal that Edward gave me and I loved to do it. I think if I ever got the chance to go to college I may take up writing as a hobby and maybe publish a book. Maybe a children's tale about an angel that helps people find their true loves again if they lost them. I don't know I guess we will see.

"Hi Bella", Alice said prancing into my room

"Hi Alice, What's going on?" I asked her.

"Well since today is technically your anniversary with Edward I think you two should go out just the two of you. But before you do Carlisle is home and if you wanted to talk to him with Edward now might be a good time." She explained to me.

"Ok, just let me go find.." I started to say as my beautiful and amazing husband appeared before me holding a bouquet of lilies and orchids.

"Oh, they are beautiful Edward. Thank You" I told him while hugging him.

"You are very welcome my dear. I do believe you wanted to go talk to Carlisle about our conversation." He asked

I nodded my head and Alice said, "I will go put these in some water for you and I will listen for the girls while you two talk to Carlisle."

Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs to Carlisle's in home office/study. I was about to knock when Edward just opened the door and he and Carlisle stood there having one of those annoying silent conversations I hate.

"Can you two stop doing that? I want to be involved in this conversation too" I told them

Carlisle nodded and apologized for making me uncomfortable. We sat on the couch in his study and Edward started.

"Bella and I were talking and I agreed to change Bella when the time is right. But we need your advice and input on that as well. I don't want to break the treaty with the wolves because we have been getting along so well with patrolling to ensure nobody gets near the house without us knowing." He told Carlisle.

"Wait, Patrolling. Is that where you guys have been disappearing to. Why?"

Carlisle looked at Edward and then me and said, "Bella, we all agreed that your safety as well as your daughters' safety was of the most importance. Alice's vision is still there and hasn't changed. We are all very protective over you and the girls and we don't want anything to happen to you or them. It would kill Edward and devastate the rest of us. The wolves at La Push reservation, remember them? Well they agree and have been helping us to case the area to be sure. You have nothing to worry about. We will always keep you, Lizzie and Charlotte safe no matter what. "

I nodded my head in agreement while snuggling closer to Edward who kissed the top of my head.

"Well I am happy to see that you both finally agreed on this matter and I do have a couple of ideas. As for the wolves the treaty specifically says bite or kill a human so we can ask them permission to amend it because of Bella's choice in the matter. I do not know what they will say but if they do not agree we will have to move out of the area before we change her. I have a theory as to how to make the change go quicker and it is safer for Bella. I assume she wants you to be the one to bite her?" He asked Edward

Edward nodded his head in agreement before adding, "She is my wife, I will not allow someone else to do that task. She is my responsibility, my mate in every sense of that word. She is mine and no other vampire is going to get his or her teeth on my beautiful wife. Not even you Carlisle."

"I wasn't saying it would be safer for me to do it Edward, I just wanted to say you may not want to be alone to do it. Meaning you should have me close by in case you are in need of some type of assistance. I was also thinking that with a bite and doing it your first time you may not be able to stop. The Volturi recently started to employ a method to change people without biting them so there was no chance of loss of control. They would have a steel syringe with their venom in it and they would inject it right into the person's heart and that would start the change. It also goes quicker because it is administered right into the heart." Carlisle told us.

"How do you know?" I asked him

"Well, Aro, the leader or the key speaker of the Volturi called me for a consult about 20 years ago to ask if it would work. Once of his guard had been studying medicine and brought it up but he wanted to ask my opinion since we have been friends for a long time and I have been practicing medicine for a long time. "

That made sense so I said, "Ok I think that method would work but what about timing. We were thinking it would be better while Charlotte and Elizabeth were younger so it didn't affect them as much but we wanted to leave custody to you and Esme while I am in my newborn phase if that is alright."

"Of course we will take care of the girls in your absence. You don't even have to ask and you know they will be well taken care of. I also think the younger they are the better but I think you need to let them get to a year or two old first. You don't want them to feel abandoned by their mom and dad. Right now they are bonding to you both and taking either of you away for an extending amount of time would do more harm than good I am afraid. In my professional opinion it would be better to wait until after their second birthday. I would suggest talking with the wolves after a year or so to explain Bella's decision. And ask them to amend the treaty for her. I also think when the time comes you should go to our house in Alaska." Carlisle told us.

We all agreed to the timing and we would work out the stories for the girls schooling another time but the important thing was that I was on my way to having Edward forever.

When we finished the conversation I went back to my room I shared with Edward and Alice was waiting for me. She dragged me into the bathroom and said I had to get ready. She and Jasper were going to be watching the girls tonight and Edward and I were going to go out and be together. She also arranged for us to stay the night at the same place we stayed before.

After I showered and Alice and Rose did my hair and makeup Alice gave me the sexiest lingerie I had ever seen. The panties were satin and ice blue with lace around the edges. There was a corset that was also satin and ice blue and tied up the back and in the front it had black lace in the center with ties as well. The corset also acted as a garter belt and the stockings I was wearing attached to it. Over the sexy lingerie I was wearing a silk blue dress tea length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and had tiny spaghetti straps holding it up. It was form fitting around the bust and waist area of the dress and then once it got to my hips flared out like a dancing dress. Around the bust area was intricate embroidery and beading. It was beautiful.

Once I was dressed and went downstairs I found Edward standing there in his suit. He kissed me like nobody else was in the room. When the kiss started to get a little too heated Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention. Apparently Edward wasn't listening to any thoughts right now. He pulled away slightly smiling down at me and we said goodbye to our daughters for the night and left. This time I wasn't concerned about them being ok without us I knew they would be. I also knew I needed quality alone time with my husband.

We drove off to Port Angeles and ate at the same restaurant as the first night. We then drove to the hotel we stayed at where Edward checked us in. When we got to our suite there was Champaign waiting and chocolate covered strawberries. He put on the music and we started dancing. It was sweet and he kissed me all over. I was burning all over my skin with want for him. I needed to be with him tonight. I need to make love to my husband. We hadn't made love in several weeks since we decided on my change. I think he was nervous about the upcoming conversation with Carlisle but it went ok and now he was letting go. Edwards jacket had already been taken off as well as our shoes. I had his ties already off and was working on the buttons of his shirt as he started to unzip my dress. When I finished with his buttons he let my dress fall into a puddle around my feet and I heard him gasp. His eyes, which were already dark from desire turned black and he started to kiss me with more need. "God Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." He told me lightly in my ear as he placed open mouthed kissed all over my neck and the swell of my breasts. "I need you Edward, make love to me. I want you to make love to me until I don't even know my name. Even if it takes all night." I told him.

This seemed to fuel his passion more and he lifted me up and put me on the bed. I made quick work of his pants and underwear and he stood in front of me completely naked. I took in his very aroused state in front of me. He unclasped the stockings from the corset and slid them down one by one but for me was taking too long. Where he removed them he kissed me. He then kissed me and for the first time allowed me to let my tongue explore his mouth. He made quick work of untying the corset and bringing it over my head. Then he did something I never expected he growled and said that my panties were in the way and ripped them off. Within seconds I was positioned with Edward between my legs and he was gently pushing himself into me. I felt him inch by inch and it was amazing. I felt so complete with him and I could see it in his eyes that he did as well. His movements we slow but forceful and very passionate. I felt myself letting go and I cried out in pleasure. Edward made me climax several more times before he did and I felt his seed within me. Within minutes he was ready again.

Edward and I made love until 4am and I fell fast asleep against him. Lucky for us Alice arranged a late check-out due to our late check-in time. When I awoke I felt sated and satisfied and Edward had a look of pure bliss and satisfaction on his face. When he looked down at me he said, "I love it when we are like this and we are able to make love like this. You smell like me and I like that. It makes you more mine and you are my mate, my life, my everything. My scent on you is just a way for everyone to tell who you belong to and who I belong to." I loved possessive Edward. I loved it when he would say I was his and he was mine and I loved that I smelled of him and our intimacy.

I went to shower and Edward joined me. I thought he would help me wash but he didn't he just added to the stuff I already had to wash. I didn't mind though because I could do this forever with him. My husband was insatiable and I loved him with every fiber of my being.

When we returned home later that afternoon Emmett was the first to greet us. "Bella, what did you do to give him that look on his face?" He asked. I just smiled and said, "I will never tell but lets just say I didn't sleep much last night. And I plan to repeat that for the rest of eternity". He was laughing and smacking Edward on the back when I heard Lizzie crying from upstairs. I walked up there to find Rose and Esme soothing her.

"What's wrong?" I asked them

"I don't know, she has been like this all morning. Charlotte is fine and with Jasper and Alice. We figured is Lizzie is sick we should keep them separated." Esme told me

"Is she running a fever, has she ate anything, is Carlisle on his way home?" I asked all at once worry filling my voice.

Edward appeared behind me and said, "Yes Carlisle is on his way home and don't worry I do have two medical degrees. I am fully capable of taking care of our daughter as well."

I immediately felt bad for not thinking of that, "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't…" He stopped me with a kiss and said, "Its ok, you were in a panic and it is hard to remember sometimes because I look so young but I can and will take care of our daughter. Nothing will happen to her. You will see." He kissed me again and left the room quickly to get something then came back with a black bag. He put Lizzie on her changing table and started to check her. She was running a fever of 101.4 Degrees. Babies typically had higher temps but Lizzie wasn't eating and she was fussy. When he looked into her ears he said he figured it out and she had an ear infection. He quickly dialed Carlisle and told him to pick up some amoxicillin for lizzie to treat the infection. I held her and soothed her and told her it was going to be ok.

After about thirty minutes Carlisle walked in the room holding a bottle and a medicine dropper. He double checked her ears and confirmed Edward's diagnosis. He then showed me how to give her the medicine and was supposed to give it to her every 12 hours for 10 days and she would be fine. I smiled up at Edward and he leaned down to kiss me and then Lizzie on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hoped you liked the new chapter. I told you I would tell you about my bad week and here it is. I had a migraine for 6 days straight with no relief and on Wednesday night my car got broken into in my driveway while I was home. My alarm was active and it still works but somehow these robbers were able to bypass my alarm. We live in a nice neighborhood but we always lock and alarm our vehicles because we have lived in a city for many years and know better. Either way my car was broken into. Luckly no broken windows or anything but my stuff was still taken. My Satillight radio was stolen as well as my cell phone car charge, GPS and garage door opener. We unplugged the garage door opener and have to reset it to a new frequency. Needless to say it has been a bad week but writing has made it better and the reviews I have gotten have also made my week better. So thank you very much for the reviews.**

**JKG25**


	27. A Change in Plans

**A/N- Once again I want to thank everyone that has reviewed the story this far. I am trying to get it moving along a little bit but don't worry because things are still pretty much about the girls. I have included a bit of a surprise in this chaper but you will have to read to the end to find it. I am feeling motivated this week so you may get another chaper by the end of the week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27- A change of plans<strong>

**Bella-POV**

2 weeks later

Twins- 14 weeks old

It had been a difficult couple of weeks. Lizzie started to feel better from her ear infection and Charlotte came down with the flu. That in and of itself freaked not only me out but Edward as well. He had "died" from the flu back in 1918 and Carlisle and Esme had to calm me down. Edward was just nervous because her fever was so high. As much as medicine had improved over the last century I still had my doubt and that was because of the time in which I was raised. Now both my daughters were healthy and we had been going about our normal business. We had planned a Christening for the both of them and it was to be held this weekend. I wanted them to be christened in case anything did happen. We chose Alice and Jasper to be godparents to Charlotte and Emmett and Rose to be godparents to Lizzie. I felt bad not including Esme and Carlisle but Edward assured me that they were fine with it. They were the grandparents and it was important to them.

Alice and Rose went out immediately after we asked them to be godparents and they bought two of the most beautiful christening gowns I had ever seen. These girls would definitely never want for any material item. If we wouldn't buy it for them someone else in the house would. Chances are once they decided to ask for something or even that they wanted something Alice would see that and go out and get it for them or give them money to get it.

I tried to tell Edward we would have to set boundaries with them when they were older or they would turn out to be spoiled brats like the Anderson girls we knew. He grimaced slightly and agreed with me wholeheartedly. Carlisle also remembered those girls and apparently they had also died from the influenza back then. When they came down with it the demanded a private room and Carlisle told them it was not possible. They threatened his license from the medical board and even his job at the hospital and he told them if they didn't want to be treated and helped by the hospital in the accommodations they had then they could leave and go back home to their servants. He had a lot of work and didn't have time for petty things like this. The Anderson girls stayed and Carlisle tried to make them comfortable. Before they passed they apologized to him for the way they spoke to him. Carlisle was a good doctor and a good man. He may be a vampire but he never seemed to lose any of his humanity.

When I walked downstairs ready to go for my walk with Emmett Alice stopped me. "Wait" she shouted. "I don't think it is safe." She said to us.

"What do you mean you don't think it is safe?" I asked her

"I see you walking and then you disappear. Then I see those Nomads walking through the woods" she said to me.

Edward was gone and out on a hunt with Jasper and Carlisle. We had made it an unofficial rule that one of the men would always be at the house or in the house with the women if the others had to hunt and the women were to never go hunting without one of the men. It sounds chauvinistic but I could understand it. The guys didn't want their mates getting hurt and it was for their own piece of mind even though the women would defend themselves and me if they needed to.

Alice's look went blank again, "The vision changed because you are not on your walk. Now we all disappear for a while. I can't see our futures." She was concerned. We all were. We then heard a knock on the door. How did they not sense or hear someone approaching the house. I went to get it when Emmett stopped me and made me stand behind him. When he opened it I saw three large boys standing there with russet skin. One of them I recognized as Jacob Black.

"Jacob, what is going on?" Emmett asked him.

"We just came across three distinct scents of vampires that are not you. They smelled familiar but we lost the trail. We are pumping up security around the area to protect the people of La Push and Forks. I know you can defend Bella and the girls but we wanted to let you know." Jacob told us.

"What should we do?" I asked nobody in particular

"As much as I hate to say it because this is your home I think you and the girls need to relocate to someplace safe. I am not saying your home is not safe but those bloodsuckers have been here before asking questions. They won't hesitate to come back again if they think something is wrong and they are working for someone." Jacob said just as the Edward, Carlisle and Jasper stepped through the door.

"Hello gentlemen, to what do we owe this honor?" Carlisle asked when he saw the tenseness of the Quileute boys posture.

"We were just telling your family about the nomad vampire scents we came across in the woods. They are not old and they are close. We don't know what they are after or if they are working for someone. I think you guys should find another place for Bella and the girls to stay for their safety." Jacob explained again.

"That is understandable, we have a few homes throughout the country so there is no problem with that." Carlisle told him. Everyone was quiet for a minute when Edward responded to Jacobs thoughts.

"you think that moving across the country won't help and they will just find us again?" Edward asked Jacob. Jacob nodded in response. "So you think we should amend the treaty so we all have access to the land around here and you want her and the girls to move onto the reservation?" Edward asked again. This time Jacob spoke aloud for all our benefit.

"I think if we work together, we can capture these nomads and make them talk. They are obviously up to no good if they had questioned both your family and the other family of animal drinkers in Alaska with the same questions about your lifestyle choices. If we work together we can combine our strengths and our weaknesses will be lessened."

Edward was tense, "I am not going to send my wife and children to a place where I cannot be with them"

"I am not asking you to do that. We have a house that is unoccupied on the reservation. It has been up for sale but since It is on a reservation not many people are interested. It is the council selling it so we have control over it. All of your family is welcome to stay there until we get this all figured out. If we are all in once place where you have never been I will be harder for them to find you. Your scent mixed with ours will just confuse them." Jacob explained.

I spoke up this time, "I can just uproot the girls when they are so young Jacob" He looked at me with sadness I his eyes and walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "Bella, your daughters are the key to this prophecy that was told to us a long time ago. This is the event that is to bring us together. Werewolves and Vampires are normally enemies but you and your daughters give us a common ground. We will protect you three. We vow to work with the Cullen's to protect you three."

I nodded in response. "Rose, Esme do you think if we do this you can just purchase some new baby furniture so we don't have to move their things. I can pack the clothes and our clothes but we need furniture."

Carlisle was the first to say something, "Jacob, we can work together and we will move to the reservation if it means keeping Bella and our granddaughters safe from harm. But I insist we at least rent the property. We don't know how long this is going to go on but we will lock up this house and move to the reservation if you think it is best. Once everything is settled and we move back here you can keep the furniture and include it with the sale it might help with the sale of the house."

The men shook on It and we were in action. Billy Black was called to arrange everything and he agreed to the treaty changes to eliminate the borders and have us move onto the reservation. It was going to be strange with us living there but it was the only way to ensure my daughters safety. Before they left Jacob introduced me to the others he had with him Seth was a boy about 15 and Colin was also about that age.

It didn't take long to get everything settled and locked up. Alice already arranged for furniture to be delivered to the house at La Push by 2pm today. How she managed that so quickly I had no idea. Our futures were now blank because every aspect of them involved the wolves in some way. I could only hope that everything would work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

When I came home to find the wolves in the living room talking about danger and us leaving I was concerned. I was even insulted that he had insisted my wife and daughters move to the reservation where I could not go. He quickly corrected that saying we would all be allowed on the reservation and we were all going to work together to keep Bella, Lizzie and Charlotte safe. I was reluctant to agree but if Bella and my family were ok with everything I would go along with it. I know how unstable werewolves could be but my wife and children were also a part of their legends so it had to be ok and work out in the end.

Alice arranged to have furniture delivered from our storage unit and ordered two cribs for the babies rooms, two rockers and two dressers. We didn't know how big the house in La Push was but we knew that we needed at least two bedrooms. One for Bella, and One for the girls. The rest of us didn't sleep so we could just lounge around the rest of the house if needed.

After everything was packed up and locked down we left our Forks house and headed towards the border of La Push. We followed the directions Billy Black gave us and the council was waiting at the house. It was fairly large but it would need some work. We could fix it for them and they could really be able to sell it for a decent profit. All it needed was some elbow grease and it would be fine.

"Hello Chief Black" Carlisle said extending his hand.

"Hello Carlisle, call me Billy we are all friends here and with you living so close by I insist."

"Billy, you know the rest of my family but these two are the newest additions. The one in Purple is Charlotte and the one in Pink is Elizabeth." Billy looked at the girls and smiled as Charlotte opened her eyes and smiled at him. Everybody thought it was cute. Jacob came walking out of the woods and said hi, We also introduced him to our daughters and he asked if once we got inside if he could hold one or both of them because they were so cute. Bella agreed but I was nervous.

The house had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a large family room and kitchen. It reminded me of one of a farmhouse but in the middle of the woods. Billy started to explain the history of the house. "This house was never passed on as it was intended. It was originally home to one of the council elders about fifty years ago. He passed it onto his son and his son never married and died in a car accident about two years ago. Since there was no other family the house was taken over by the tribe and we maintain it but it is a lot of work. We have been trying to sell it but we cannot afford to update it so nobody is interested. If we could fix it then it would be worth a lot of money and could help out the tribe."

Esme was the first to speak up, "I would love to renovate the house if you will allow me to. It is beautiful and has good bones. It could be our way of thanking you for helping us protect our family. We would never ask for anything in return and as soon as this is all over we will move out and leave you to sell it however you wish." Billy looked at Esme in awe shook her hand and said, "That is most generous of you Mrs. Cullen we appreciate that." "call me Esme" She told him.

When I looked over at Bella again she was sitting on the couch that had been delivered and Jacob was holding Charlotte and Seth was holding Elizabeth looking at her as if nothing else mattered. He viewed her as something precious and his thoughts were so loving towards her. That is when he thought of something called imprinting. "Jacob, Seth What is imprinting and why did Seth just imprint on my daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just wanted to make a couple notes about this chapter. Many of you guessed that one of the wolves would imprint on one of the girls. In this story nobody has imprinted, not even Sam. He is with Leah and is happy which is why is isn't as bad tempered as he is in the books. He had hated the vampires because if he never phased he wouldn't have ever hurt Leah by imprinting on her cousin. I just thought I would make the wolves a little nicer in my story. As I said before I wished they could have accepted things in the books but it wouldn't have been twilight any other way. **

**Another thing I want to mention is that in my version of the story the wolves do smell bad to the vampires and vampires smell bad to the wolves but they do not reek to each other like in many of the other stories it is more of an underlying scent. It dosn't just make the air around them stink. So that is why it is tolerable for them to live and work close together.**

**One last thing you all keep asking is if Renesmee is going to be in this story and I do not know yet. I am kind of going along wherever my creative thoughts take me. If there is going to be a Renesmee she will not be coming for a little while. I want to add some conflict first and figure out what I am doing with these nomads and what the Volturi want. **

**JKG25**


	28. Getting into a Routine

Chapter 28- Getting into a Routine

**Bella-POV**

Charlotte and Lizzy-16 weeks old (4 months old)

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by since we moved to the reservation with the family. Apparently one of the younger wolves named Seth imprinted on my daughter, Elizabeth. I was concerned at first but Seth explained it to me and Edward told me it was the whole truth. Seth was now bound to protect Elizabeth at any cost. He loved her and would do anything for her. It wasn't some sick kind of love but she was the only thing that mattered to him, even more than his own tribe, family or pack. She was everything to him. I suppose this is a good thing because now that Seth is bound to our family by way of Elizabeth they are also bound to protect all of us no matter what. It kind of strengthens the treaty some. I believed Edward. If he said it was ok I believed him. If it had been anyone else I am not sure I would have been able to be ok with it all. Since we had moved here Edward had been around more. He was patrolling less than he did before. My guess is that with us being on the reservation we were safer from nomads but he still didn't trust the wolves completely around me or the babies.<p>

Not to say that we weren't spending time together before but he was distracted and was a little on edge and never fully relaxed. Over the last week he has settled into a playful mood with me and the girls and the family has taken notice as well. Maybe it has something to do with Seth imprinting on Elizabeth and now the wolves are bound to us and the alliance isn't so fragile anymore. It is stronger. Seth has also been over to help with the girls. He may have imprinted on Elizabeth but he is still equally protective over both girls. He knows he is bound to her but he treats both girls the same. Edward says it is because they are twins and share a connection.

This morning I felt different from other mornings. I was extremely tired and very hungry. I think Edward sensed this because he came in with a tray of food and a pink rose from the garden.

"Thank You, How did you know I was hungry?" I asked him

"Alice told me to get your breakfast together because when you woke up you would be hungry." He responded. I should have known that Alice had something to do with it.

"So are we going to keep up this new habit because I like you bringing my breakfast in and the shower that follows" I asked him with an innocent smile on my face.

He smiled that crooked grin of his and said, "That is the plan, I feel horrible about being gone so much after you had the girls, I was feeling like I had to protect the three of you at all costs and didn't trust anyone else to do it. It was easier being the protector on the boundaries instead of being on the inside protecting you closely. I should have listened to Carlisle from the beginning and Esme told me you were feeling alone." He looked at me apologetically and kissed my head.

Like I did every morning I ate in silence and looked out the window to the garden that Esme had brought back to life again. Apparently it only took some weeding and planning of additional flowers to bring the color back.

I was thinking back to the first and only fight Edward and I ever had. It was two weeks ago just after we moved to the reservation.

_Flashback- 2 weeks prior_

_I was sitting in the living room while the girls were finally asleep. Putting them to sleep in a new place had been difficult. I had been feeling like Edward didn't want me or even see me as worth anything. He was never around during waking hours and when he was I wasn't with him because of some other conflict. Jasper had been sitting near me and asked me why I was feeling sad and abandoned and I explained it to him. He gave me a hug and told me that I should talk to Edward about it. He had very little human memories and may not realize he is doing this to me. I took his advice but I didn't choose the best way to bring it up to Edward. He had come back not long after I talked to Jasper. I was sitting in the garden because Esme thought I should relax. She knew how I had been feeling and I just passed it off as hormones. She disagreed but never pushed me on the matter. She overheard my conversation with Jasper and hoped that I would finally talk to Edward. When I told her I would she told me to go to the garden and relax and she would send Edward out when he got home. _

_Like I said it didn't take long. He walked behind me putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "Esme said that you were out here and wanted to talk to me." He said to me._

"_Why do you not like being around me and the girls?" I asked him_

_He didn't answer and I turned around to see a look of anger and sadness cross his face, "How can you ask that question, I love being around you and our daughters." _

"_Then why are you always gone? You are never home during the day. I spend most of my time away from the girls with your family and you are nowhere to be found. I know you are here at night and this would be no different than it was in 1918 but I feel like you don't want to be with me anymore or be a father to our daughters." I said to him quietly_

_He turned around to walk away and started pacing and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. When he opened his eyes I saw pain and hurt. I had hurt him without realizing it. "Bella, I love you and our daughters with all of my heart. I would do anything for you. I have been taking more patrols around our borders to ensure nobody gets in to hurt any of you. I don't trust anyone else to do it." He finally said to me slightly raising his voice to me._

"_You may be protecting us on the outside but I feel abandoned by you. As soon as I had the girls you started to be gone all the time. I feel so stressed and unwanted like you just do not care. It is not your families job to protect me and the girls and be close to us all the time. It is your job. Your family shouldn't have to plan their days around what I do just because you don't trust anyone to patrol the outside borders." I told him my voice getting shaky but louder._

_He rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "I never saw it that way and I am sorry that I hurt you. I didn't know how you were feeling. If I did I would have changed what I was doing sooner. I know my family can protect you from the outside and I should be on the inside. I guess I was trying to avoid dealing with my fears of losing you and our daughters. Sometimes I feel like I am not worthy of you or the girls and I fear you leaving me for my shortcomings as a father and husband. I am a vampire afterall and my existence and your proximity to me puts you and the girls in danger. I am so sorry, my love. Can you forgive me? He said while looking deeply into my eyes._

_I nodded my head and said, "Please just be home more often, I need you right now and so do the girls." He agreed and we sat in the garden for another couple hours talking and being honest with our feelings._

_End Flashback_

Edward knew when to let me be by myself in my thoughts. He never disturbed me but he never left my side. In the last two weeks we had gotten closer, both physically and emotionally. Every night instead of leaving to go be with his family after I fell asleep he would stay with me all night and get up only to tend to the babies. He let me sleep so I could get my rest.

During the day he would wake me with breakfast, we would then share a shower and go for a walk with our daughters. When we came back from the walk we would play with the girls. Edward would play the piano at times and I would read poetry to them. I read somewhere that it helps with language development. He would help me fix myself lunch while Esme and Rose fed the girls and put them down for a nap then Edward and I spent time each day together either talking, joking around, going for additional walks. After the girls woke up we would spend time with the rest of the family and now the pack came over to join us. Seth knew we had no problem with him being here but only after the girls midday nap because before that was our time together as a family.

In the evening I would make dinner and the pack would stop by to eat. Those boys can certainly eat. I think they come over for the food and the flat screen TV but they assure me it is because they enjoy our company. After dinner Edward and I bathe the girls and get them ready to bed and now do that together. Esme used to be the one that helped me with it but now Edward is doing his part.

We kept up the same schedule every day and it was agreed by the pack and family that this is what worked best. Edward was constantly by my side and someone was always with the girls. When they napped one of our brothers or sisters would sit in the room with them. The wolves did the patrols of the land and the Cullen's alternated helping with border patrol. The only difference now was that Edward was always with me. He hadn't realized that he was pushing us away.

"You about done thinking, Love" Edward said.

I looked at him and was pulled from my reverie, "What?" I asked him

"You have been staring out that window for over an hour now, is everything ok?" He asked me

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking about the last two weeks and how much things have changed. How much closer I feel to you." I told him. We had taken on a policy of always being honest and not hiding our feelings or thoughts since he cannot read mine.

"Yes, things have changed but I think it is better now." He looked me in the eye, "Bella, you and our daughters are the world to me and I have a very difficult time imagining my existence without you all in it. Please believe me when I say that you are everything to me and nothing will ever change that. It is the reason I agreed to change you. You are mine and always will be."

I couldn't help but shed a tear at his words and jumped up and kissed him with everything I had. He quickly responded by kissing me with equal passion. I could tell he was starting to get aroused and I wanted to make love to my husband but I knew any minute now someone would walk through the door. Our brother, Emmett usually came up after an hour or two if we hadn't come downstairs yet. As Edward slid his hand up my thigh and cupped around my bottom there was a booming knock and Emmett burst in.

"Ok, Enough of that you two. The girls are up and have been anxiously waiting for you to join them. Edward, if Bella hasn't allowed you to screw her yet this morning you are just going to have to wait because she is needed downstairs." Emmett yelled at us.

I couldn't help but laugh and I rolled away from Edward as he growled at Emmett and muttered something under his breath. We then got up and started our daily routine. This was a routine that I could get used to. Edward was my husband and vampire or human he was the man I loved. I would do anything for him as he would do anything for me. I just hope is doesn't ever have to come down to that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you have it a new chapter. One of my reviewers was kind enough to point out that I was leaving Edward out. I wasn't trying to do it intentionally and I do apologize. There were some things that had been happening that in my mind was keeping him busy and I think I didn't convey that very well. I hope I cleared up what he had been up to in this chapter. Being a new dad, he loves his babies but he like every other dad is scared of messing up enough to cause Bella to leave him. One thing I am trying to put through in the story is that when Edward was changed he and Bella were still very much newly weds and still are because they haven't had the time to learn how to communicate or work together. So this chapter was my way of showing that they both were having a hard time with communication and being new parents. I also wanted to show them working through that and getting closer. Hope I didn't disappoint. I will try to get another chapter up by this weekend. I do have a lot of reading to do for my classes so wish me luck.**

**JKG25**


	29. A Good Day Turns Bad

**Hi Readers,**

** First of all I do want to apologize for not writing sooner. I had started classes back up in September and it was an intense semester. I just finished it up and have a week off before I start my Spring semester. Also since the last time I posted a chaper I have had two weddings and went on vacation to Florida. I probably could have written something but it wouldn't have been very good and I wasn't sure how to get the story to move forward and had to figure it out. I hope this new chaper isn't a disappointment to anyone. I am actually pleased with how it turned out. And another treat. You will see another chaper up today as well. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and understanding,**

**JKG25**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29-A good day turns bad<p>

Charlotte and Lizzy-6 months old

* * *

><p>Edward stayed true to his word and kept to the routine we established. I thought that after a month or so he would get sick of it and go back to being distant like he was but he didn't. Alice had told me in confidence that she felt like something big was coming but didn't know what. We all have been seeming to sit around and wait for the next shoe to drop so to say. Lizzy and Charlotte are growing so fast and are already starting to crawl. They keep trying to say mama and dada but Alice says their first word is going to surprise me.<p>

Seth had been around the house more helping with Elizabeth. After we got over the initial shock of what Jake explained to us about imprinting it was fine. Elizabeth and Charlotte would have a protector in Seth. Jake had explained that since Charlotte was Elizabeth's twin they were connected as well and Seth would feel strongly about protecting them both just like he would protect Edward and myself being her parents. By protecting us and preventing harm from coming to us he was protecting her. Seth reassured us that he would always be whatever Lizzie needed a protector, a brother, a babysitter, a friend, whatever was needed of him or whatever she wanted him to be.

It was a shock to me to find out that werewolves do not age once they start phasing, they just stop and when they give up phasing they will start to age again. I found myth and folklore interesting and the more I started to learn about this world that I now belonged to I felt myself in awe of it.

Over the last year or so since I have been in this time my attitude and views about certain things have changed. I used to be more reserved and very much like the time in which I was from just like Edward but I adapted to my surroundings. I came to realize that love, marriage, and sex were not all mutually conclusive or inclusive concepts to people in this time.

In ways I was happy to be bringing my girls up in a time where the technological advances were tremendous and everything was available to them without obstacles. They could vote, they could have a say in our government, they could be doctors and lawyers and politicians if they wanted to. They could stay at home and be a wife and mother or they could work with no barriers of discrimination. Or at least that should be how it worked if companies followed the laws.

It is amazing to see how far our country had come in a century. I also longed for simpler times, when the biggest worry for a girl was how to make her parents proud of her and to be go enough to secure a future with a husband and children. Today girls were worried about all the wrong and unimportant things.

For me I worry about my family. I wanted my daughters and my husband and even my new brothers and sisters to be safe, healthy and happy. I worried about everyone even Emmett when he would be joking around but not really into it. He wasn't himself because of the worrying and I knew Rose was the same way. Alice was worried because being on the reservation she couldn't see clearly and Jasper was worried because of all the stress on the family that he felt in everyone's emotions. Edward was worried about me and our daughters and often stressed over putting his family in the position to have his human family to protect. He didn't want to burden them but knew he couldn't protect us on his own.

Alice was spending a lot of time alone with Charlotte and I think it is because she made her feel better. Charlotte had this way of making everyone around her less stressed and calm almost happy and serene. Elizabeth had a way of drawing everyone together in a room. Alice commented about them both being special and maybe this was how they were going to bring it all together in the prophecy. I felt horrible for Alice, she really felt like something bad was going to happen soon. I couldn't help but feel she was right.

Today Edward and I were going to be taking the girls for a stroll around the reservation. We needed to get out of the house and the weather was very nice and we didn't want to miss an opportunity to spend some time outside. We had been living on the reservation for a while now and they had gotten used to us here. They didn't shy away from my family anymore.

"Ready to head out", Edward said peeking his head inside the room.

"Yes, just let me figure out where that diaper bag went and we can go." I responded

"Right here, and I just finished packing it. Rose and Alice just got Lizzie and Charlotte ready to head out and Jasper just grabbed the stroller out of the closet for us to use. I could carry them both but I figured you might want pretend we are somewhat normal." He said laughing slightly.

I kissed him on the cheek and went down the stairs. I found the girls were already sitting in the stroller and ready to go. We decided to stick to the main stretches of road and ended up at the little general store. We sat down on a bench overlooking the water. We said greetings to tribe members and sat peacefully with the girls. We were enjoying the time together when Sam came running out of nowhere and Edward jumped up and into a crouch in front of us with his teeth bared.

"They are coming, get Bella and your daughters to Billy Black's house, but do not go in. Stay about a mile away. Seth and Leah are going to come get Bella and your daughters and bring them back to Billy's house. If the others smell you there they will know." Sam said in a rush.

Edward nodded and we started running to Billy's house. Seth and Leah met us about a mile away with clothes for me and the girls to change into. We changed quickly and buried the clothes in the woods. Jake appeared out of nowhere and said he had to carry me to prevent my scent from being followed. Edward agreed that it was ok so I let him. Seth carried Lizzie and Leah carried Charlotte. When we got to Billy Black's house we were met by Harry and Sue Clearwater. The had a pack and play set up in case the girls got tired.

"Jake who is coming?" I asked.

"Nomads, a lot of them. We tracked 6 of them. All with Red eyes" He replied.

"And we will be safe here?"

"Yes, we have a plan in place for this Bella. Nothing bad is going to happen to you or your family. We are all family now and we are the strongest family out there. Please have some confidence in us and our ability to work together. You and the girls are our priority."

"What are you going to do" I asked

"Lead them with your clothes and scent to a clearing and them ambush them. If we get them to the clearing and surround it they will never get out." Jake explained.

"Ok, well be careful." I told him as he ran out the door.

I tried to hold myself together. Just this morning I was thinking about how good things were and how worried everyone had been and now it was all happening too fast. I prayed for the first time since I had been sent to this time that everything would be ok. I hoped that we would find out why this was happening and who was behind it.

Was this an attack from the Volturi to eliminate the vegetarian vampires or was this a ploy to destroy the families before they revolted against the Volturi? Was this just nomadic vampires wanting to take on a powerful coven of vampires just to say they did? Was this more that anything we expected? I hoped we would get answers to the questions but more than anything I hoped that we would all make it out of this alive and unscathed.

I felt myself start to panic and the room was spinning. All of a sudden Seth was in front of me with Billy saying I was going to be ok. Harry and Leah were holding my daughters trying to calm them down. Sue was taking my pulse and trying to get me to breathe. When I finally was able to calm down Sue said I had had a panic attack due to stress and anxiety. Billy went to the kitchen and came back with a shot glass and a bottle of some type of alcohol. I tried to shake my head no but Sue spoke up and said I needed to relax a little and one drink would do me good. She was a nurse so I listened to her and felt the effects immediately. I started to calm down but I was not drunk or incoherent like I thought I would be.

I got up and went to look at my daughters and Lizzy smiled at me and Charlotte giggled. I felt happiness and warmth. I picked them both up and went to sit in the chair in the living room of the Black's house. "Bella would you like to hear some history of the tribe it may take your mind off things?" Billy asked me.

"Sure"

With that said he started telling me stories of magical tales and how they came to be. I started to feel sleepy and the girls had already fallen asleep on me but I didn't want to put them down. I closed my eyes and started to listen to the story about the third wife. I listened and fell asleep as the story ended. Dreaming of all the magical stories of the tribe.


	30. A Fight with the Nomads

Chapter 30- The fight with the Nomads

Charlotte and Lizzy- 6 months old

* * *

><p>Edward-POV<p>

I was worried. My wife and children were being brought to a house I have never stepped foot in for this reason. We needed a safe place to bring Bella and my daughters if and when we were being attacked or in the likelihood of unexpected visitors. We had been expecting them to come soon. It had been quiet with no evidence of nomads for over a month and things are never quiet for long.

I knew the plan and it still bothered me. I watched as Jake carried my wife away from me and Seth and Leah each carried one of my daughters. I knew it was best for them and that Seth and Leah would protect that house with everything they had. Colin and Brady were also assigned to be phased and watching the house. Seth would phase as soon as everyone was settled and be on the front porch of the house. Leah would be in the back of the house and Colin and Brady would be on the other two sides of the house. Bella, Charlotte and Elizabeth were protected by 4 wolves while my family and the rest of the wolves destroyed the threat.

We had come up with a plan when we first moved here. Bella knew nothing about it but in the case of more than one vampire coming at us we would lead a false trail to a clearing that was 10 miles northwest of the reservation. We would lure them into the clearing using Bella's scent mixed with mine and my families. We would surround the clearing and take them out.

In theory it was a great plan but I knew about plans and theories and that they never worked out as they were supposed to work out. I had to be prepared in case something went wrong. If something happened to my family I would go to the Volturi myself and ask them to end me. It would hurt Carlisle and Esme and the rest of my family but I would not live without Bella and my daughters.

After about ten minutes of being caught in my thoughts Jacob came back and unburried the clothes we buried earlier. Alice met us at the reservation house with Bella's most recent clothing as well as mine. We didn't know what they knew but they were trying to get to my family and the idea that a human was with us would drive them to find us even more. We ran just stopping long enough to rub the clothes on trees ourselves on trees and bushes we even rolled on the ground. We put some of Bella's hair from her brush onto the ground as well.

"Edward there is the clearing, burry the clothes near the rock." Alice said. I did as she told me and hurried. We then all left the clearing and took up posts in several trees surrounding the clearing. The wolves would be following the nomads in and surrounding the meadow quietly as they entered.

After about a hour I heard Jake's mental voice, _Get ready, they are coming._ They were not going to hurt my family. A few seconds later a woman with fire red hair came running into the clearing. She was followed by a tall man with long blond hair wearing no shirt just pants. Followed by a Olive toned skin man with black dreadlocks, also wearing no shirt and just pants. They had following them what I could only assume to be newborn vampires. They seemed uncontrolled and unfocused looking for the source of the scent they were following. One of them had blonde hair cropped short and was very tall and muscular, another one was a small girl with long brown hair and confused thoughts, and the final one was a brown haired teenage male that had pure rage on his mind. Coming from the other side were several more newborn vampires. We had underestimated. There were 4 mature vampires and about 8 new born vampires for a total of 12 vampires. We had to destroy them. Jasper knew this and I could read it in his thoughts.

_Newborns, Edward Right?_ I nodded my head.

_ How do we warn the others? We can't can we. When we make our presence known you let the wolves know I will let the others know. We can't go for the obvious kill with those or they will kill us. They are much stronger. Nod your head if this is a good plan. _I nodded my head again.

_Good. I will work on the newborns with Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Rose. You take Emmett and the wolves and take care of the mature vampires. We will do our best to help._ I nodded again.

Once they were all in the clearing, Jake stood at the bottom of my tree. I climbed down slowly and whispered, softly and quickly to him about what we noticed. The rest of the pack understood due to the pack mind and we all planned to work together. We hoped to get some answers out of them if we could capture them. Chances are once they realized it was a trap they would try to escape and we were counting on it. Within minutes they figured it out and started going crazy in the clearing. We had our cue and it was time to attack.

When we ran into the clearing I went after the female with red hair first. She seemed the most dangerous and kept evading us while we chased her. Jake went after the blond guy with long hair and Sam went after the dread lock guy. Jared and Paul took out the other mature vampire in seconds and went to help Sam and Jake. They had them trapped as I destroyed the red head without answers. I looked at my family who seemed to have the newborns under control.

"Do you want to tell us why you are after us?" I asked the two we captured.

"I am just following him" said the guy with the dreadlocks. _I just didn't want to travel alone. I don't know what those guys fascination is with this coven. They are too large and too powerful to go up against. _

"I will never tell you." Said the long haired blond guy with maniacal laughter. _You have something they want and we were sent to capture it. She got away while she was human but I can get her now and turn her over and I will be free from them._

"Who will you be free from"? I asked not thinking of the fact I was giving away my ability with the question.

_Damn it, he can read my thoughts like Aro. Damn it I have got to keep it under control if I want to live to see another day._

"Reguardless you will not live to see another day. This ends today. Who are you working for? Why are you after my family? What are you after?" I asked knowing just asking the questions would garner a response in his head at least.

_I cannot tell him we are working for the Volturi. We were suppose to destroy the Cullen clan to prevent a threat or at the very least provoke a response that would deserve punishment. Aro wants the talented ones. He didn't say it outright but he has made it known to visiting vampires that he wants the one that got away from me to join the Volturi since she can see the future. If she had the gift as a human it has to be better now. If I gave her him than I would forever be in his good graces. Damn it he probably just heard that. _

I listened to his thoughts more and put it all together. I heard it all. The Volturi didn't send the nomads after us, but they had an eye on Alice. James somehow told them about her. They didn't know she was part of our coven. James didn't know until he spotted her when passing through before. He had looked everywhere for he except with the vegetarian covens. That is why he came by, to look for her. They weren't after Bella or my daughters but would have gladly killed them. They were after Alice. They wanted to kill off our coven and knew they couldn't do it with three and came back with newborns. They figured they would spare Alice and she would go with them as their prisoner back to Italy to give her to Aro. James wanted Aro to be in his favor. It all made sense now.

"Finish them" I told Jake, Sam, Paul and Jared. "I got the answers we needed". Within seconds both of them were ended. I started a fired and we started to burn the pieces of the destroyed vampires.

With any luck this would be the last threat and we could go on with our lives. Could it be this simple? I had to get back to Bella and our daughters and make sure they were ok. I needed to be with my family and tell them it was over and we were safe and could go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it didn't disappoint. It feels like the fight was anticlimatic but it was the only way I could get through it. I have issues writing big battle or fight sequences. Now we know that James was after Alice and not Bella or Edward. It wasn't the volturi they were working for but they did have the volturi in mind when they started their game. James wanted to be favored by Aro and for Aro to feel as if James gave him something he wanted so he would be rewarded. <strong>

**The drama is not over yet for them. There is still more to come. Many of you have asked about a hybrid baby and all I can say is that if it fits in it may be a possibility. I have not gotten that far yet. If I do include one would you want the pregnancy to be normal and have a special hybrid baby as the outcome or would you want it to be the BD accelerated pregnancy? Let me know and I will see what I can do.-JKG25**


	31. Cullen Family Meeting

Chapter 31- Cullen Family Meeting

Bella-POV

Charlotte and Elizabeth- 6 months

* * *

><p>I could hardly believe I was able to fall asleep at a time like this but I did. I was awoken with small kisses on my head and on my eyelids. "Edward?" I said sleepily as best as I could get out. "It's over love, Lets go home" I opened my eyes to see Emmett and Rose holding Lizzie and Charlotte. Edward gently lifted me and carried me out the door. Before leaving he turned to Billy and said, "Thank You for taking care of her, Jake will be by in a bit to explain the details about the fight." Billy nodded and said he would see us tomorrow.<p>

"What happened?" I asked him. "We can talk about it in the morning. It is late and I don't want to take away from your sleep." He responded.

"Edward, this is about me and our daughters as well. Why won't you tell me?" I asked while slightly raising my voice.

"I know it is about you and our daughters, Bella. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I need time for everything to settle." He explained.

As we approached the house Alice ran outside frantically. "Edward, Bella, I have great news." She shouted while jumping. "What is it Alice? it has been a long day and I need to get Bella upstairs to bed." Edward responded.

Alice was still jumping at this point and said, "The vision changed, it isn't near danger anymore it is distant. I think whoever wanted Bella was scared off or something due to the fight with the nomads. I can't really tell right now but once we move back to our house and off the reservation I will most likely get a clearer picture."

"But you don't know for sure?" I asked.

"No, but like I said my vision is blocked by the wolves and even then it is slightly fuzz around Elizabeth because of Seth's imprinting. But it doesn't feel like it did before. It is still there but not right around the corner." Alice answered

"Ok, we can talk about it in the morning." Edward told her with finality in his voice.

As soon as Edward put me in the bed I fell right to sleep.

When morning came I went downstairs to see the rest of the family was up and packing our things to go back to our home in Forks. Lizzie was crawling between everyone's feet and Charlotte was sitting quietly playing with a stuffed dog. My husband smiled at me and greeted me with a kiss. His mood had been lightened and the dark cloud that seemed to be hanging over us for so long seemed to be gone. I wanted to know why Alice's vision changed. Edward promised to talk to me today about the fight with the nomads. I hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

Within about 4 hours we were back at our home in Forks and it felt good. I was happy to be home and relieved to be home. It seemed like my daughter were happy as well. Once everything was put away and the girls were napping Carlisle called a family meeting in the living room.

"Since Bella was the only one not at the battle I want to give her the chance to hear about it all and be a part of our discussion about the information Edward found out about the nomads before they were killed." Carlisle explained.

Edward turned to me and started to explain, "The nomads have been destroyed. They went by the names Victoria, James and Laurent and they had with them another mature vampire by the name of Riley. They created several newborn vampires to destroy us, but we ended them before they had the chance. Bella, do you remember the story Jasper told you about his history with the newborn vampire wars of the south?"

I nodded my head."Yes"

"Good, the same concept applied here. Newborns are strong because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. But since we had Jasper we were able to destroy them quickly. I quickly destroyed Victoria since she was a flight risk and Sam and Jake captured Laurent and James. Laurent was along for the ride as was Riley. James and Victoria concocted the plan."

"What plan?" I asked

The rest of the family was intrigued because they had not gotten this information yet, so Edward continued. "Alice, you know how you don't know anything about your human life?" He asked. "yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" Alice asked him.

"Everything." Edward responded.

"Then please do continue son", Carlisle added.

"Alice doesn't remember her human life because she was in a mental asylum because she saw visions as a human. Her father had her committed after she kept talking about visions she had. Nobody believed Alice's version of the story. James had come upon her scent in town and investigated. Alice was his singer. He followed her scent to the Brandon house and then asked around town why the older Brandon girl was not there and found out where she was. While Alice was in the asylum she befriended another vampire. She told him of a vision of someone coming to drink her. The other vampire was fond of Alice or Mary Alice as she was known back then, and wanted to save her. So he bit her and she started to change. James found her already changing and killed her creator. He didn't kill Alice though because he is a tracker and thought it would be fun to track her down one day." Edward explained.

Alice was in shock but urged him to continue. "That is why you woke up alone. You had no memory of your human life because you were committed at a young age and kept in the dark at the asylum. There was nothing for you to remember." He stopped and went over to Alice and whispered something to her as she was crying tearlessly.

" I know this is a lot of information to take in but there is more. James often wondered if Alice's visions continued with her in this life. When James and Victoria went to the Volturi for a visit and to seek positions within the guard, Aro saw his thoughts. Aro knows about Alice but doesn't know she is a Cullen. He wants her to join his guard but doesn't know where she is or even if she still exists. Aro mentioned this to James and James took it upon himself to find Alice. Victoria agreed to help because she wanted to be a member of the guard for the status of it. When they left Italy they traveled to France and met Laurent and then came back to the US. They searched everywhere but steered clear of us because we were a large coven and they thought we were strange. Finally being desperate to find her he checked with the Denali's and then found out she was here. Hence the visit." He stopped for a minute to let it digest.

"So this is my fault" Alice said.

I went up to her and pulled her into my arms in a comfortable embrace and let her sob on my shoulder as Jasper rubbed her back. I met Jaspers eyes and shook my head no. He wanted to try and calm her and wanted my opinion. Alice needed to feel right now and come to terms with all of this. In one day she found out about her past, her creator and what the nomads wanted. I knew she blamed herself. "Alice, none of this is your fault. James was a sick and twisted vampire." I explained to her.

"But I put you and our family in danger; he could have captured you or my beautiful nieces. It is a miracle you all are here to begin with. I could have taken you all away from Edward. He has been alone for far too long. I could have killed him." Alice said.

"but you didn't Alice. You helped us destroy those monsters."

She was quiet after that and her sobs started calming down. I nodded for Edward to continue while I held onto Alice.

"When he found Alice, he knew there was no way the three of them could take on a large coven of vampires. He knew they would be destroyed in minutes. So he left to come up with a plan. He knew he couldn't just entice Alice to go with them to the Volturi because she was an animal drinker and mated as well as part of a coven. James knew he would have to capture her and destroy her coven and probably even her mate." At this point Alice and Jasper both growled making me jump. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. I knew he was preparing to pull me away from danger if it was needed. Edward gave Carlisle a nod.

"James and Victoria planed and Laurent went along with it. They planned to create newborns and attack us and take Alice with them or capture all of us if they couldn't kill us and make a deal with her so our lives would be saved if she went with them. They planned on giving her to Aro or at least presenting her to Aro so that the Volturi would give them a position within the guard or at least feel like they owed them something. James wanted to feel important and Victoria wanted James happy. It turns out they didn't want Bella or the girls. This was all about Alice." Edward finished.

Everyone was quiet for a minute and I had questions. "So why did Alice's vision change?" I asked. "Why did Alice even have the vision and why is it still there if it has changed? Are we still in danger?" I added.

Edward came to stand in front of me. "I will protect you Bella. I will always protect you and our daughters. Nobody is going to hurt my family. I promise you. I have always promised you that. I said it in my vows to you and I will say it again as many times as needed. You and our daughters are my life, forever. I will always make sure you are safe. I promise." He said while looking into my eyes.

"Bella, I think I know why the vision isn't near anymore." Alice said.

"Care to share with the class, Alice" Emmett spoke up for the first time.

Alice shot Emmett a look that said 'shut up' and continued. "Well James wanted to capture me and without the wolves help he may have succeeded. The vision got fuzzy for a while because we were on the reservation but if he would have succeeded I would have been brought to the Volturi. Aro would have touched me and seen everything. Other vampires may have found out and looked for you. You are immune to Edwards mind reading. Aro could see that as a potential gift. His guard isn't known for being nice to humans. Like you saw with James, the Volturi do not have to have their guard do anything. All they have to do is make a suggestion and most vampires fall all over themselves to get them what they want or desire." She finished.

"Alice it is just a theory, we cannot know for certain." Edward said.

"I think we should move." Rose said.

"But what about the wolves, we need them and they need to protect their tribe." I added.

"We will have to move eventually, Seth will have to figure out the imprint thing. He can't follow us wherever we go but he can visit from time to time. I know he will want to be around but as Elizabeth's parents we need to make that decision." Edward told me.

"Carlisle, Esme what do you think?" Rose asked.

"I think it is time to think about moving to someplace more isolated. I love this house and my work at the hospital but over the next few years there will be many changes and we need to figure that out in solitude from the world. We can re-emerge into society when the twins are ready for school." Carlisle said.

"I agree with the decision. Bella wants to change in the next few years so it seems best that we disappear for a while." Esme added.

"As much as I love this house, I agree with Carlisle and Esme. We need to think about what is best for our daughters." I told Edward.

Edward nodded and said, "I agree with that as well."

"I don't want to move again but the family's safety is more important" Rose added

"I am all for some new hunting ground and spending more time with my nieces." Emmett added.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other and Jasper stood up and said, "Alice and I agree as well. And I wouldn't mind a break from high school, too many emotions." He said with a smirk.

Carlisle stood up looking at Esme. "Ok, then it is decided. We will move. Esme, Bella you both research locations. Alice see if you can see where we will end up because it will save some time. Edward, Rose, Jasper you all start packing. I am going to go give my resignation from the hospital. We are using the excuse that I got an job offer I couldn't refuse in California."

With that statement we were all moving about doing our assigned tasks. I wondered if this would change Alice's vision. I know she had seen a vampire attacking but that was at that point. Now it could just been sick and twisted humans. Isolating ourselves from society was probably the best thing we could do at this point. I only hoped that it was the right decision.


End file.
